Sleeping Fire
by StarLuna
Summary: Hao finds a girl sleeping in the woods freezing to death and helps her keep warm... finds her again years later... "i think of you as my future queen"...Hao/OC-Complete
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shaman king only my own characters..... any comments are welcomed.............Thanks

Chapter 1

* * *

After last night you were completely torn up. You weren't sure what you were going to do next. You barely survived, if it weren't for your teacher you would of died right alongside her. She had sacrificed herself for you no one had ever cared for you the way she did. You missed her so much. Lost in your thoughts you hadn't noticed a boy standing right in front of you.

After the fire you ran into the forest as fast as you could, to get some rest you decided to sit under a tree. You had fallen asleep there after running all night. When you woke up you didn't even notice someone was their until they spoke.

Hao:"Horrible isn't it?"

You:"Hnn"

You looked up, a little confused and surprised. You noticed a boy was staring right at you.

Hao:"Are you cold?"

You couldn't speak from the shock; all you could do was nod your head. He just looked at you with a warm smile. Within the blink of an eye there was a nice warm fire right in front of him. Your eyes grew a little wide at how fast the fire appeared.

He noticed of course and just gave you a smile. You just stared at the fire, flashes of what had happened the night before were clouding your mind. Your eyes turned sad, tears started to be shown in your eyes. All you could do was hide your eyes and look at the ground.

Hao:"You don't have to worry about those people anymore, they won't hurt you ever again."

As soon as he said this you looked straight up at him in surprise. You weren't sure if you were glad to hear such words and confused as to how he knew about the attackers. For the longest time you both just sat there in silence. It was a calm and peaceful silence. You couldn't remember the last time you had sat down with someone and said nothing but you didn't need to, even though you had no idea who he was.

It was late at night and your eyes started to feel heavy. Your eyes closed and you started to lean left about to fall asleep. Just before you hit the ground you felt something warm and soft, you were expecting the cold hard ground. You opened your eyes slightly to try and see. When you did, you saw the boy's smiling face looking down at you. You noticed that you were lying in his lap. When you tried to get up he stopped you.

Hao: "Shh go to sleep"

For some reason you couldn't say no you just laid their and looked up at him. Your eyes had become heavy again, slowly but surely you were starting to fall asleep. But before you drifted off to a deep slumber you managed to say two last words: "thank you".

The noise of chirping birds had woken you up, it was now morning. When you opened your eyes you noticed the fire was dead. You got up and realized that you were still warm. You looked down and noticed that you were wearing a poncho. It was the poncho that the boy was wearing; he left it behind for you.

You looked at it a little confused you held it in your hand after a moment you let out a sigh. Looking up at the clear blue sky smiling you wished those same small words could be heard by that boy again.

"Thank You"

* * *

The events discussed in the previously occur years before the story starts.

After a long day of walking you decided to take a break next to a large lake. You placed your things underneath a tree, take off your old poncho so that you can wash your face in the water. You walked over to the edge of the water and bend down you gently run your fingers through the water to test the temperature.

After deciding it was fine you bring your face closer to let the water clean it. After cleaning you walk back to the tree and sit underneath it. Digging through your bag for some food; you pull out an apple. After finishing the apple you leaned back on the tree and feel into a deep sleep.

At the same time at a not too far away location.

"Oh no where did I put it, I remember I hung it up to dry. Where could it have gone to?": Opacho

"Opacho have you finished washing my poncho yet": Hao

"Yes master Hao I'm just waiting for it to dry": Opacho

"I can take care of that, bring it to me": Hao

"Oh yes Master Hao I will be right back" : Opacho

"What am I going to do, where did I put it?":Opacho

Walking around the campsite trying to remember where she put the poncho. She had walked so far away from the camp she reached the edge of a lake. She starts walking around along the side, hoping that it might be close to the water. As she was walking along the lake side she saw something odd.

It was a girl sleeping along side of a tree. She looked so peaceful and beautiful like something out of a fairy tale. At the same time she spotted something familiar hanging on a tree branch. It was a poncho it looked exactly like Hao's.

Opacho tried to wake the girl but she was in such a deep sleep she couldn't. Opacho decided to take that as a sign took the poncho and started heading back to camp before anything else happened. When Opacho got back to camp she went looking for Hao. She found him sitting on the ground next to a fire waiting.

"Opacho, your back": Hao

"Yes, Master Hao here I brought you back something. I'm sorry but I couldn't find were I put your poncho. But I found this one and it looks exactly like it and...": Opacho

Hao cut her off before explaining anything else with a smile on his face.

"Opacho you placed my poncho in my tent to dry remember. But this (takes the poncho out of Opacho's hands and he lifts it) is my poncho": Hao

Opacho gives him a confused look.

"Yes from a few years back if I remember correctly I gave it to a girl I found sleeping in the woods freezing to death. So I gave it to her": Hao

"Really a sleeping girl in the woods ": Opacho

"Yes well Opacho where did you find this": Hao

"Well in the same place I was walking along the lake side trying to remember were I put the poncho and there she was this girl was sleeping on the side of a tree. She was so beautiful like something from a fairy tale. The poncho was hanging on a branch. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't so I brought back the poncho so that you wouldn't be mad at me": Opacho

Hao just sat in front of the fire listening to the story. When he heard the story he gave a slight smile remembering his own experience. When Opacho finished explaining Hao got up and faced Opacho.

"All Right let's go": Hao

"Go Where?": Opacho

"To find the owner of this poncho you said you found her close to the lake.": Hao

Opacho lead Hao to where she found the sleeping girl. When Hao saw her face his eyes widened with surprise but quickly returned to normal. He bent down and gently touched the girls face with his fingers. He quickly lifted the sleeping girl into his arms.

"Bring her things.": Hao

Opacho didn't argue with Hao she just picked up the girls things and followed Hao back to camp. When they arrived at the camp site all eyes were on them. Hao just ignored them, before anyone could ask questions Hao went straight to his tent.

He laid her down on his sleeping bag. He knelled down beside her looking at her, realizing that she was cold he grabbed his poncho that Opacho hung up to dry and placed it over her. He bent down close to the ear and whispered.

"Sleep tight": Hao

He got up slowly took one last look at her and exited the tent.

* * *

It was still early the sun wasn't up yet, you felt something warm and soft lying on top of you. You weren't concerned; you slowly opened your eyes as you sat up. While your eyes were trying to adjust you noticed that you weren't outside. It looked like you were in a tent, as you looked around in surprise.

_Where am I? I can't be sleeping still can I? No. How did I get here?_

As you continued to wondering about what was going on. You heard footsteps outside the tent. You quickly laid back down on the sleeping bag and closed your eyes. Better to play it safe for now, gather information about where you are. The footsteps got closer and closer soon they were right in front of the tent. They slowly opened the tent and looked in. Seeing that you were still asleep they closed the tent and walked away.

When you could no longer hear the footsteps you got up looked around the tent and found your things. You quickly grabbed your things and put on our poncho or what you thought was your poncho. Quickly and silently you opened the tent looked around to find no one.

You managed to exit the camp site, moving swiftly and silently to reach a good distance in the woods. Finding your way back to the large lake where you where before. You decided to start where you left. Starting to walk down the same path you were before.

Before you could get very far, you felt a poke on your shoulder. You quickly turn around to find yourself faced with a boy about your age with brown eyes and long brown hair. You were surprised by how close he was to you which made you uncomfortable and you decided to take a step back. You just stood there staring at the boy not really sure what to say.

"You sure are an early riser": Hao

You were a little surprised by his statement.

"Yes, do you need something?"

"As a matter a fact I do if you wouldn't mind returning my poncho to me.": Hao

He was smiling at you stretching out his hands towards you. After telling you what he wanted you were still shocked not sure what to think of this.

_Why does he think this is his?_

"Well your poncho is still hanging up to dry in my tent. Which makes that one mine": Hao

Smiling as he points to the poncho, a little surprised that he knew about the tent you decided to take a second look at the poncho. To your surprise the poncho was a little different a bit bigger and it smelled fresh as if it had been recently washed. When you finished noticing the differences you looked back at the boy.

"Who are you and Why do you have my poncho?"

"Come ill explain on the way back to camp, I'm Hao. You are?": Hao

"I'm Star"


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Shaman King.............. only my characters

if i have any mistakes im sorry my spelling sucks i relay on the computer to tell me when im wrong and if there's no red line i just dont look back....

Ok so i already had a few chapters of this story done i posted it up somewhere else and now im checking my mistakes and uploading it here.......hope fully there are less mistakes...

any and all feedback is welcomed Thanks.........

Chapter 2

On your way back to camp Hao tells you the whole story. You're walking side by side with each other. When you reach the camp, you notice that it's still early and no one's up yet. Hao leads you toward his tent; he opens the tent and waits for you to enter first. You enter and the first thing you notice is that your poncho is in fact hanging up to dry.

**_Uh, he was telling me the truth. _**

You take off the poncho your wearing and lay it down on the sleeping bag. You turned around and grabbed your poncho from where it was hanging. You held it close to you and gave a slight smile while putting it on.

When Hao saw you smile at the sight of your poncho that made him smile as well.

Before anything else you turn toward him.

"Thank You Hao": Star

"You're welcome": Hao

Bends down to get his poncho and puts it back on. Before you could say anything else..

"Would you like something to eat?": Hao

You shock your head

"That's all right I still have some food with me and I wouldn't want to bother you anymore": Star

"It's no bother and I threw out the food that was in your bag": Hao

With what he said you where started digging through your bag to find nothing left but before you could complain he stopped you.

"Everything in there was uneatable come I've prepared something for you.": Hao

You didn't complain, you were hungry and he was right the food in there was going bad so you can't really blame him, he did you a favor. You followed him outside the tent next to a fire. You noticed that there was a plate of food, some tea, and a small basket of fruit. For a few seconds you just stared at the food not sure if you should take some.

"Go ahead take what you like": Hao

Still hesitant you decided that it would be rude to not take anything. By this point Hao had taken a seat in front of the fire next to the food. You stretched out your hand and grabbed a peach from the basket and took a bite.

"Would you like some tea?": Hao

Stretching out a cup to you, you nodded your head put the peach down and grab the cup. When you took a sip of the tea Hao did the same. To your surprise he reached out and grabbed an apple from the basket.

The two of you just sat there in silence eating. When you were finished you placed the cup back in place and stood up. Before you could say anything Hao stood up as well.

"If you don't mind Star I'd like to ask you a question":Hao

"Go ahead": Star

"Are you participating in the Shaman Fights as well?": Hao

You were a little surprised by what he said. You only recently found out about being a shaman and the shaman fights. You were still unsure about even participating you just wanted to find out information about what it was.

"You know about the shaman fights?": Star

"I am participating in them. As well as my followers but I might be getting ahead of myself. So I am assuming that you're not a competitor.": Hao

"No I'm not a competitor I recently discovered the shaman fights and I just wanted to learn more information on what the shaman fights were about.": Star

"If you want to know more about the Shaman Fights I can tell you....but it would have to be on the road. You see were on our way there now.": Hao

You weren't sure what to do you wanted to learn more about the shaman fights but you weren't use to being with so many people. You just stood there for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"We won't be leaving for a few more hours, take your time and think about it. Let me know what you decide before we leave.": Hao

You felt a bit of relief when he said you had some time to think about it. You nodded your head, he sat back down looking at the fire. You decided to take a walk to help you think.

After taking a few steps into the woods you jumped into a tree and sat down on a branch to think. You climbed pretty far up almost to the top of the tree the way you were sitting there was a perfect view looking toward the horizon were the sun would rise.

**_It sure is quite here even with all these people. Well they are sleeping, but still even with just Hao it's so peaceful. Even with just one or two people it can get exhausting. Huh.... I wonder why, there seems to be something different about him. He is one of the nicest people I've meet. Well he could be telling me the truth about giving me information, he did tell the truth before............

* * *

  
_**

You kept contemplating whether or not to take Hao's offer. Soon the sun was up and the rest of Hao's followers were picking things up. Your time was up and you had to make a decision.

You stood up standing on the branch and jumped off the tree. Landing perfectly on your feet you walked back to camp. Keeping your distance you watched as all of the followers were done getting things ready and started walking down a path.

You watched from a distance until most of the followers were gone, after they left you could clear your thoughts. You walked closer standing in front of some ashes what were the fire from this morning was. You stared at the ashes as something was getting closer to you and broke your concentration.

You turned around and found yourself face to face with Hao's smiling face. Again you were a little shocked by how close you were to him and decided to take a step back. Like usual Hao only chuckled at your reaction.

"Have you made a decision, Star?": Hao

"Yes, I'd like to learn more about the shaman fights if you don't mind.": Star

Your answer only made Hao smile even more "Of course not well let's get going." : Hao

You give a nod and both of you started walking towards were the followers were going. For some reason you two kept your distance from the group, which was fine with you. You didn't really like crowds.

While the two of you were walking Hao was silent. Which made you suspicious you were about to say something, when a small girl ran towards you and Hao.

**_She must be one of his followers._**

Opacho stopped right in front of you. Staring at you with surprise in her eyes.

**_Master Hao was right._**

As you heard the girls thought the one thing that surprised you was the fact that she called Hao master.

"Wow, your even prettier when your awake." : Opacho

"Hmm….": Star

You weren't sure what to say so all you thought of was to thank her.

"Thank you": Star

Hao gave out a small chuckle at your reaction but didn't look at you he just kept walking.

"My names Opacho, what's yours?": Opacho

"I'm Star": Star

"Star!? That's so pretty?": Opacho**_……__I like her Mater Hao._**

You weren't sure why she would be thinking that but before you could say anything else she ran off trying to catch up to Hao. He slowed down so that both of you could catch up. All three of you started walking together.

After some time of walking Hao still didn't say anything to you. This only brought back that suspicious feeling. You weren't sure if this as a good idea or not. You greed to travel with him because he promised to give you information about the shaman fights.

**_Why isn't he saying anything? Was he just lying to me? Maybe I should just play it safe and leave before anything can happen._**

Before you could do anything Hao spoke.

"I'm thinking.": Hao

**_Thinking…….._**

"There's just so much, I'm not sure where to start. I'm thinking of just the right words to help you understand that's all.": Hao

Some time passed by without you or Hao saying anything all you did was walk down the same path.

You still weren't sure whether to trust him or not.

**_I guess he could be thinking of what to say but……_**

Without warning Hao suddenly stopped and faced you with a smile on his face.

"I did not lie to you Star. I will tell you everything I know.": Hao

You had to admit it did make you feel a little better. Knowing that he was going to tell you everything was a relief, you didn't like secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

I started editing and stuff when i got a message about how my story wouldn't open on my other account which got me thinking about this one. i have the next two chapters ready and ill see how far i get before i fall asleep. Thank you so much for the reviews its nice to hear nice words of encouragement.

shinolover

great! can wait to read more

GoddessPhoenix3173

I really like this! Please update soon!!^^

See ya later!^^

reviews are very helpful to continue a story or when reading someone elses story(i like to know what others people opinion on that story is) ok thank you for reading and it looks like liking the story too ^.^

i dont own shaman king just my characters....

enjoy.....

* * *

Chapter 3

Star has decided to travel with Hao to learn about the Shaman Fights.

Opacho, Hao and you continued to walk down the path a few steps behind his followers. When it was time for lunch, his followers had stopped to set thing down to eat. You kept you distance as Hao and Opacho got closer to the followers. You didn't want to get to close, so you walked around the edges of where the followers were setting up to eat. You noticed that there was a cliff right on top of the group so you decided to wait up there. From there you could still keep an eye on the group without being so close. You sat on the very edge of the cliff looking up to the horizon every now and then looking down to make sure they were still there. Not that you wouldn't have a problem catching up. You just sat there enjoying the scenery you liked looking down on nature from above everything looked to peaceful and beautiful.

You suddenly felt someone behind you and you turned to face them. It was Opacho and she had a basket of fruit in her hands. She looked so cute. You were suppressed that Hao was not there, he hadn't left your side since you decided to travel with him. Opacho walked over to you, you turned your body so that you were sitting on the ground without your legs hanging off the side of the cliff.

Opacho sat down across from you and placed the basket in between the two of you.

"Take some, Master Hao said you liked fruit. You must be hungry from all the walking.": Opacho

You weren't going to argue with her you had to admit you were a little hungry. You stretched out your hand and grabbed an green apple from the basket and took a bit. You where a little curios that Hao wasn't there so you decided to ask.

"Opacho can I ask you something?": Star

"Sure go ahead.": Opacho

"Where's Hao? Is he eating somewhere else?": Opacho ** She asked about you Master Hao. Looks likes she's worried about you. **

_**Really **__ Hao thought to himself he was at the bottom of the cliff with his followers. He sent Opacho to give you some fruit. You really liked fruit but he also knew that you didn't like crowds. Which is why he kept you away from the group to give you some distance from his followers. _

**Worried I'm not worried I'm a just curios that's all.**

Opacho looked at you with a smile. "He's down there with the rest of the group. But don't worry we will probably came up and check on you in a little bit.": Opacho

"I'm not worried Opacho I was just curios": Star

You said as you continued to eat the apple. Opacho also brought you some tea, you were surprised that she could carry all those things up here by herself. Opacho suddenly got up and walked over to the side of the cliff to look down. You just kept eating your apple and drinking the tea. Suddenly to feel something was wrong you turned just in time to see the end of Opacho's feet in the air. Opacho must have gotten too close to the edge leaned out to get a better view and feel over.

* * *

You immediately jumped over the side of the cliff. You were diving down at an amazing speed, you caught up to Opacho who was scared and crying. You reached your hand out to her, when she grabbed your hand you placed her on your back.

"Hold on tight OK.": Star

Opacho was too scared to answer all she did was nod her head. You tried to grab the edge of the cliff with your hands and slow yourself down with your feet put it didn't work. You were falling too fast all that happening was that you were cutting your hands on the sharp rocks. Your hands were bleeding pretty bad you took a look at the ground to see how much distance there was between you and the ground below. There wasn't much time left you had to do something fast.

As you looked down the ground was coming closer and closer. Opacho was on your back hanging on to your neck crying. You had tried to grab on to the cliff with her hands and push against the cliff with her feet. To your disappointment it had no effect, time was running out, the ground was appearing closer and closer beneath you.

You took one last look over her shoulder to see Opacho's crying face. That's when you knew you had no choice.

"Opacho hold on tight ok.": Star

You told Opacho with a harm and caring voice as you looked at her. Opacho was too scared to speak so she just nodded her head.

"Ok,..":Star **Kharin **

Suddenly a bird appeared in front of you. At first the bird appeared normal but suddenly it looked more ghost like. You used one of her hands to hold on to Opacho so she wouldn't be pushed back. Leaning forward and stretching out your free hand, a small whirlwind of air appeared pushing against the ground. Which was also pushing against You and Opacho roughly, it was a good thing that you kept one arm around Opacho or she could have fallen off.

The pressure in the air had increased the tree branches were moving all around. As you started to reach the ground the wind became quiet as it settled down. You didn't need to use so much force as you did in the begging, the speed at which you were falling needed that extra push.

As the wind was dyeing down you retrieved your hand and placed it at your side. The wind was still swerving around both of you, as soon as your feet gently touched the ground the wind disappeared. Giving out a sigh of relived that both of you were ok you turned to Opacho who had her head berried in your back.

"Are you ok?": Star

When you spoke to Opacho she slowly lifted her head from out of your hair and looked directly at you with a look of gratitude. Opacho quickly realized they were on the ground and jumped off just to make sure, Opacho quickly walked a few steps. She suddenly stopped and looked at you without warning she jumped in the air in front of you. You quickly grabbed her before anything else could happen. When you did Opacho gave you a very tight hug.

"Thank You Thank You Star.": Opacho

You were a little surprised by Opacho's hug but it didn't bother you. You were glad to help; you looked at her before pulling away from the hug and asked.

"Do you want to go back to camp to find Hao he's probably worried about you.": Star

"Oh no I hope Master Hao isn't mad at me?": Opacho Said with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Why would Hao be mad at you?" Star you asked confused by her question.

"Your hands……. their bleeding.....": Opacho Jumped from your arms and stood right in front of you pointing to your blood socked hands.

You weren't sure of what she meant until you looked down to your hands. She was right they were all bloody from the cuts you got when trying to hang on to the cliff on the way down. Finally realizing the pain, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. When you open your eyes Opacho was staring right at you with the same worried expression as before.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Come on let's go back so I can get these cleaned up.": Star

**Oh master Hao is going to be mad at me… oh no... **Opacho thought as she looked at the ground

**Why would Hao be mad at her for this? It was an accident it's not like she fell of the cliff on purpose.**

* * *

You two walked back to camp where everyone was mostly done eating. There were just a few people left eating. You walked closely next to Opacho because she was the only one you knew and you didn't want her to feel alone. It wasn't her fault that you couldn't hold on to the cliff.

**This only means that I need to train harder if I couldn't hold on to the cliff. When things settle down I need to do some training.**

Both of you looked around to try and find Hao, but you couldn't find him anywhere. Both of you took a set on a log in front of a fire. You watched as people gave you odd looks. You just ignored them and looked at the fire. After a few looks you started getting annoyed, you wanted to leave but you didn't want to leave Opacho alone. Suddenly you felt a pain, you weren't sure what it was at first but then you remembered your cut hands. You took them out from underneath your poncho and looked at them. They didn't look that bad you've had worse. When Opacho noticed that you were looking at your bloody hands she looked away with a sad face.

"You don't need to worry the bloods dry by now….and I've had worse": Star you said to her with a smile. I didn't seem to work she still looked depressed.

"Oh…..Do you have something so that I can clean these up?": Star you asked holding up your hands in front of her with a smile. She soon realized what you meant and quickly ran off to get the proper supplies.

You were now alone sitting on the long staring at the fire waiting for Opacho to return. After a while of waiting you got tired and decided to go look for her. As soon as you got up you felt someone behind you, before you turned around they spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

a little shorter but its a nice moment and i didnt want to add any unnecessary things enjoy....

* * *

Chapter 4

Before you could turn around they spoke. "You should sit down were not going anywhere.": Hao. You had gotten so use to his voice you could tell it was him before you turned around. When you saw him he had that same smile on his face, you gave him a small smile of your own. His smile faded and he looked right at you for some time which made you a little uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?": Star

You asked in a caring way, you had never seen Hao like this. He looked like he was studying everything about you as if he was never going to see you again. You noticed his eyes stopped at the blood stains on your poncho. You quickly made sure that your hands were under you poncho, you weren't sure why but you didn't what him to know that you were hurt.

"I should be asking you that. Has Opacho come back with the medicine yet?": Hao

**How did he know I was waiting for Opacho, Oh well I guess I shouldn't hide it, but I don't want him to worry about me. I don't like when others worry. **

You decided it would be better to just tell the truth. You wouldn't be able to hide from Hao forever.

"No not yet":Star

"You don't have to hide from me Star. ….I'll see what's keeping Opacho. …… ( he turned around and started walking away)….Oh and I like worrying about you." :Hao

You were completely blown away by his statement. You weren't sure if he really meant it or if he was just playing with you. But one thing you knew was that he wasn't just guessing what you were thinking he could somehow hear you, just like you could do to others. But why could he be able to hear your thoughts and you not be able to hear his. This question kept running around in your head as you stared at the fire for some time. You decided that you needed to think alone, you could hear what all the followers around you were thinking which only clouded your thoughts. You quickly jumped from the fire to the top of a nearby tree, to anyone else looking it would look like you were going to jump but instead just disappeared.

You decided to go back to the top of the cliff were you and Opacho were eating lunch. You took a seat where you were before, the basket and the tea cups were still there. You sat down and just watched the horizon. You needed to get all those other thoughts out of your head. You hadn't noticed how long you were up there, it had gotten dark by now.

* * *

Suddenly there was a fire in front of you, you were surprised by the sudden flames. You could see someone across from you through the flames. Without him having to say a word you could tell it was him, Hao.

**Are you mad at me?**

"No (he was a little surprised by your thoughts and how your communicating through them) ……..why would I be mad at you?": Hao. He wasn't sure why he would have to be mad at you for.

**It's dark. **

"Yes and ?": Hao

**We were only going to settle down for lunch. It's a bit late for lunch now.**

"Hmmm yes your right its seems dinner would be more appropriate.": Hao said with a amused smile on his face. You didn't understand why we was so happy he had lost a whole day of travel just because of you. Before you could think too much about it he broke through your thoughts again.

"Could you please stop thinking...… I didn't mean it like that,… I would like to hear your voice instead of your thoughts.": Hao

"Oh sorry": Star

"No need to apologize. As for the days travel well make it up tomorrow, you don't need to worry.": Hao

You still felt bad about making Hao lose a whole day just because of you. You looked at the fire with that depressed look on your face. Hao noticed your expression; he quickly walked around the fire and took a seat next to you. Before you could speak he grabbed your hand in his, you were surprised by how fast he grabbed your hand you were even more surprised because your hands were underneath you poncho.

"Do your hands hurt?...I didn't want to disturb your thoughts. I'm sorry I didn't bring you the medicine earlier.": Hao

He said this while taking your hands in his, he was studying every cut, every gash. You're hands were still covered with dried up blood. The pain had died down, you could only feel a small jab when his fingers would trace over them. He removed one of his hands and pulled out the medicine.

He cleaned your wounds removing the dried up blood and bandaged up your hands. When he was done he grabbed both your hands gently and held them on top of your lap. Just by having his hands gently touching yours, you could feel the pain going away. You didn't want him to let go. Hao just looked at your hands while you looked at his face.

"Thank You.": Star

"You're Welcome":Hao

Both of you stayed like that for some time. Before you knew it you could feel your eyes begin to close, before you could do anything Hao placed one of his arms around you pulling you closer to him. So that you could lean against him, while his other hand was still holding onto yours.

"Shhh…..Go to sleep.": Hao

You didn't argue you were too exhausted but before you fell asleep you were able to say.

"Good night, Hao": Star.

"Good Night Star,…………. sleep tight.": Hao

Was the last thing you heard before drifting off, yet when you heard those last words they felt somewhat familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

i might finish reading over the chapters i have written (on my other account the chapters are shorter so im almost caught up here its chapter 5 on my other account is chapter 11-12 two in one) so that means im almost done with editing and ill have some new stuff up soon hopefully spring breaks almost here which means lots of free time hopefully if i dont have too much work (school :( .... oh well)

I dont own Shaman King just my charaters.....

* * *

Chapter 5

You were woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. You were remembering the day your mother died,

Dream (no sound only images, flashes if you will)

………………_.The villagers got angry as news of your abilities spread, they came in a mob ready to drive you out or kill you if possible. People have always hated and feared what they can't explain. They took you by surprise, you and your mother were eating dinner when suddenly rocks started coming in through the windows breaking the glass and whatever they hit along the way._

_Somehow the house caught on fire you weren't sure how they were able to do it; you were surprised at how angry the villagers were. The house was started to fall apart, the ceiling was about to collapse but right before it fell your mother managed to push you out of the fire. You tried to go back for her but you couldn't get past the flames they suddenly grew wild in front of your eyes._

_The villagers chased you out of the house and into the forest. When they were about to catch you something happened. The man's arm suddenly caught fire, you weren't sure how that happened and you weren't going to stay and find out. You just ran into the forest and didn't turn back. You were running for so long and you collapsed under a tree.……….………………._

End of Dream

Your eyes slowly opened, when your vision was cleared you could see the clear night sky. Remembering the events of your mother's death made you feel sad. Not only sad it made you feel guilty that you couldn't save her. You closed your eyes and turned to your side, when you turned you noticed that you weren't on the ground.

Quickly remembering the events of the night before, your eyes snapped open and you quickly sat up. When you sat up you noticed that Hao was right next to you were with a small smile on his face. You turned you head looking at the scene around you, you two were still on top of the cliff.

"Good Morning Star.": Hao

"Morning": Star

As you looked at Hao he reminded you so much of that boy, as you thought of the boy your eyes started to tear up with all those sad memories. You leaned your head down so that Hao wouldn't see your tears.

Hao noticed the sadness in your eyes before you lowered your head and those sad thoughts. Hao stretched out his hand and lifted up your chin so that you where facing eye to eye. His hand left your chin and moved up to move the strands of hair away from your face.

"What's wrong?": Hao

He looked straight into your eyes with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine just a nightmare." : Star

Before he could press the matter you go up and started walking toward the edge of the cliff. You took a look out to the forest ahead and then right down where you had fallen the day before. It was still early so the sun was just begging to rise.

"We should get moving if we want to make up lost time." Star "Ill meet you down there"

Before Hao could respond you jumped off the cliff. Hao quickly got off the ground and walked towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down to try and see where you were. He knew you wouldn't try to kill yourself or dive of the cliff without knowing you'd be ok. So he decided to watch you work.

This time you were calm more focused, you stretched out your arms out to your sides. Without having to say a word two whirlwinds appeared in the palm of our hands. You dropped your hands down to your sides, when you did the whirlwinds followed. They merged together and started to swirl around your feet.

The whirlwind grew from your feet and started swirling all around your body. You were gently guided down to the ground, the whirlwind had calmed down and there was only a small gust of wind. Your feet touched the ground swiftly and silently, the gust of wind was gone as quickly as it came.

To you the events seemed to be happening in slow motion but to Hao watching from the cliff above, it appeared as if the whirlwind had come and gone in an instant. You were down on the ground in the blink of an eye, this only mad Hao smile at the sight of your skills. When you landed on the ground you started walking toward camp, in the blink of an eye Hao was right beside you and the two of you walked together toward the campsite.

* * *

When you arrived at the campsite you noticed that everyone was still sleeping. So you and Hao decided to eat something while you waited. You were sitting around the campfire when suddenly you spotted Opacho coming toward you two, with another basket of fruit in her hands.

"Star, Master Hao your ok." : Opacho

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" : Star

"Well when you and Master Hao didn't come back I got worried……… do you want some fruit, for breakfast?" : Opacho

"Sure Thank You.": Star

You and Hao each grabbed a piece of fruit, you took a peach will he took an apple. Opacho came over to you and sat down next to you. She started talking about how sorry she was that you got hurt because of her. Even though you told her not to worry about it and that it was an accident, she wouldn't stop it and it was starting to get on your nerves. You weren't used to talking so much with someone, it was just getting to be too much. Before it got to bad Hao steeped in.

"Opacho go inform everyone that we will be leaving shortly.": Hao

"Ok Master Hao, bye Master Hao bye Star." : Opacho

You just waved your hand as she walked away to go inform everyone that they would be leaving soon. You turned towards Hao to ask.

"Which direction are we taking?": Star

"We will be traveling straight through the eastern passage." : Hao

" The eastern passage isn't the safest place, isn't there a safer was maybe going around." : Star

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." : Hao

Before you could say anything else he stood up and went over to talk to one of his followers. You were left sitting around the fire but decided to head towards a tree top, as time passed everyone was ready to head out. You were sitting on top of a tree ready to leave when needed.

You were a little worried about the eastern passage, it was said to be very dangerous you hadn't tried to travel through there yourself so you weren't sure what to expect. As the followers started heading out you decided to wait till they got ahead, you still weren't used to being in a crowd. As soon as they were far enough ahead you started jumped from tree to tree, traveling behind them heading out toward an unknown place.

* * *

You were following behind the group of travelers, jumping from tree to tree. You were pretty high up so that you could see the road ahead more clearly. As you jumped onto the top a tree you noticed something in the distance, it was a small town. You noticed the group was heading straight for it, you figured they needed supplies or something. Which wasn't a bad idea because you were running low too.

The group reached the town walked in and started walking around, you decided to stay close to the edge of town you weren't too comfortable being in an unknown place. As you walked around you found a shop near the edge which looked like it had all the necessary things you would need. You walked in slowly making sure to notice everything around you, moving your eyes quickly all around the room. You noticed that they had a fresh batch of fruit on the counter.

You walked over looking through the fruit basket; you found a pair of apples that looked delicious. You stretched out your hand in order to grab them put someone grabbed you by the wrist. You lifted your head to see how had grabbed your hands. It was the shopkeeper, he had an angry look on his face but you weren't sure why you just looked at him with confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?": Shopkeeper

"Hmm……I was going to get those apples.": Star

"I don't want your kind in here, now get out of my shop.": Shopkeeper

"My kind?": Star

"Yeah your kind, I know who you are. Now get out, before I tell them you're here. Freak ": Shopkeeper

The shopkeeper released your wrist practically throwing you towards the door. You were a little confused, what did he mean by my kind and who would he tell I was here. At that moment a group of men walked into the shop they all immediately gathered around. You lifted your head of the ground and looked up at them. They didn't look like the gentlemanly type; you lifted yourself of the ground and stood surrounded by those men. You decided to take the man's "advice" and turned towards the door to leave. However the group of men didn't move an inch, they were blocking your path to the door.

"Excuse me.": Star

You tried not to provoke the men, asking them to move but they didn't seem to notice you speak. All they did was look at you like you were a piece of meat, which was starting to get on your nerves. Again you tried to make a move for the door but the men blocked you. Suddenly you were grabbed from behind; he covered your mouth with his hand. You were about to make him regret that decision when he spoke.

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you, unless you don't care about what happens to this poor little girl over there.": Strange Man

You weren't sure what he meant until you saw that they also had a little girl with them. She looked completely petrified; she was crying her poor little eyes out. You looked at her and a vision of your old self came flashing through your head, she reminded you of yourself when you were found by your mother. Crying like a baby so scared lost that you didn't know what to do. You couldn't just leave that little girl there alone with those men. You nodded your head to make the man realize that you understood.

"Good.": Strange Man

He turned you around to face him, and then looked you up and down. He then gave orders to the other men with him. They tied your hands together, and dragged you out of the shop. He pulled you hard, you were so focused on the girl that you didn't notice the rock on the floor and tripped on it. You fell forward and the strange man gave you a look of disgust. You quickly pulled yourself up and started walking again; constantly looking over your shoulder just to make sure she was safe.

* * *

You walked a through the edge of the town, and started heading toward the forest. You suddenly saw a house hidden in the trees, it was pretty large with a large group of people outside of it. It seemed that they were waiting for you; you stop at the entrance of the house having a large crowed of people surrounding you. A man suddenly came into view he seemed to be wearing a mask that covered his face and a glove over his left hand. He walked closer to you and stopped a few feet away. He looked at you the same way the strange man did, his eyes looking at you up and down.

"Well well it's been a long time Star. So glad we can see each other again.": Masked man

"What do you want with me?": Star

"Well, I guess it's been a while but I would have thought you would remember me.": Masked man

"Who are you?": Star

"Well maybe this will refresh your memory.": Masked man

He walked closer to you only inches away from your face, and suddenly he punched you in the stomach as hard as he could. The wind was completely knocked out of you, you hunched over trying to catch your breath. When he grabbed you by the collar of your poncho and pulled you up so you would be facing him.

He had a smirk on his face he was happy with himself, being able to hurt you was something he had been dreaming of ever since you disappeared in the fire. He suddenly took of his mask so you could see his face; his face was completely burned beyond recognition. He remover his glove on his left hand and it was burned too. You suddenly felt something familiar about this man, something from your past. In a flash of images it all came back to you, you know this man he was………


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

You faced this man in battle before, when your mother was alive. He was one of her students you spared together sometimes, you mostly kept to yourself. But sometimes you would train with her students, he was one of them. He was her top student, before you came along.

When you beat him in the competition he became bitter towards you and your mother. He thought she was giving you special training because you where her daughter. The last time you saw him was the day your mother died, he was among the villagers burning your house down.

"I know it's been a long time Star. But you couldn't of forgotten me all ready.": Masked Man

"No, I haven't Susaku. ": Star

"Well that's good to hear, I got reports that you were spotted in town again and I just couldn't resist giving you a proper welcome.": Susaku

Before you could say another word he had punched you in the stomach again, knocking the wind out of you a second time. You were hunched over trying to see if the little girl was all right. Susaku caught a glimpse of what you were trying to look at, he directed his gaze over to the little girl knowing you couldn't resist the thought of protecting her. He started to walk over to the little girl. You quickly noticed where he was heading, you lifted your head up to look at what he was going to do. He walked over to the little girl and grabbed her face with his hand.

She tried to look away but she couldn't he was too strong for her, tiers started to come down her face. The sight of this only made you angry and he knew it, it didn't matter how long you were away he knew exactly what kind of person you were. You were your mother's daughter, no matter what the situation you would always help those who needed it. Your mother not only taught you know to defend yourself but how to defend others as well. He glanced over to you knowing you were ready to fight this seemed to make him happy.

"Are you ready Star, I've been waiting for your return for a long time.": Susaku

You didn't answer him, you just continued to stare at him with deadly eyes. But he knew you were past the point of reasoning, all that was left to do was settle thing the way he wanted to. A fight he had been waiting years for, a chance to take revenge on the one who stole his title. The one who didn't deserve so much admiration for her fighting skills, it should have been him. The acknowledgement of his own town and the surrounding villages, they should have been praising him.

"Let's go.": Susaku

He walked over to his followers and gave them the signal to let you go. You quickly fell to your knees. You picked yourself up and walked over to Susaku who was in the middle of a wide open area. The two of you were face to face, once again you glanced over to the little girl. She was still surrounded by his guard, unable to move, he wasn't going to take any chance of you trying to escape with the girl.

You noticed she looked up at you with tears in her eyes, you looked at her with gentle eyes and gave her a head nod. You were trying to tell her not to worry, that you were going to make sure she was alright. Susaku looked at you with an evil smirk it seemed that he was enjoying making you worry about the girl, having you attention divined was going to give him an advantage.

"Now let's finally settle his once and for all. I will prove that I was the one who deserved to win. Oh and Star none of your dirty tricks this time.": Susaku

You didn't say anything you only gazed at him with no emotion in your eyes, you were ready to fight you didn't care what he was talking about all you wanted to do was save that girl.

"I know all about your tricks, you're a demon that takes the shape of a girl. If only master had realized it too. She wouldn't have died protecting such a creature. She was a fool always trying to protect the weak and see where that got her. She was burned alive protecting you, but don't worry ill show everyone her today that you weren't worth protecting. Ill clear her name and finally send you back to hell were you belong. ": Susaku

You continued to stare at him with no emotion showing however on the inside you were completely enraged. How dare he speak of you mother in such a way you were going to make him regret ever have spoken of her.

_

* * *

_

"_Huh?": Hao_

"_What's wrong mater Hao?": Opacho_

_He didn't answer, he looked back at the road behind him with a worried expression on his face. He's usual smile was gone the expression on his face turned from worry into rage as he started heading back in the direction they had come from._

* * *

You were face to face with Susaku, with rage filling inside of you. Which wasn't noticeable to anyone looking at you, you had this mask on a mask of serenity on your face. It looked like you were completely calm that nothing was happening. Susaku took the opportunity to remove his weapons, you understood what he was getting at. He wanted to fight you hand to hand to test your skill, just like you would do in your sparing sessions.

First you removed your poncho, then your bag and last your sword. You threw them aside to allow yourself some space to move freely. Once you threw them aside he charged at you with full sped, ready to deliver the first blow. You dodged his first strike, he tried again left right all his punches where no use you were too fast for him. You dodged everything he threw at you, you hadn't even raised your fists yet.

He tried to kick you in the stomach, you noticed his attack and quickly dodged it. You jumped up in the air and kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the area. He was lying there for a few seconds then managed to get up, however he wasn't fast enough. You quickly charged towards him your hand in the form of a fist ready to strike, he was standing ready for your attack. However just as you were about to deliver the punch you quickly changed your direction you were know standing behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward.

As he lied on the ground you started walking towards him slowly. He noticed you walking towards him he was starting to panic, he hadn't realized how skilled you were, he was focused on the past and his revenge he wasn't allowing him to assess the situation clearly. He underestimated you, this wasn't even half of what you could do.

As you continued walking toward him he started to panic even more this was going to end badly for him if he couldn't find a way to turn it around. As he lifted his head he searched around him to find anything that could help him. He found what he was looking for the thing that would give him the edge he needed. He graded it from the ground toke it out of it sleeve and pointed it directly at you. You face expression hadn't change during the entire fight no emotion what so ever, but with that action the rage was clearly visible on your face. He was going to regret ever having touched your mother's sword.


	7. Chapter 7

ok im sleepy now i only need two more chapters and ill be all caught up with editing ill post those tomorrow hopefully if i remember i have a very bad memory...enjoy...

I dont own shaman king just my characters

* * *

Chapter 7

While Susaku was pointing your mother's sword towards you, the only thing that you felt at that moment was rage, for him having dared to touch that sword. You never let anyone touch it, it was the only thing left to remind you of your mother and you didn't want anyone touching it. Especially a traitor like him, as you watched him the angrier you got, the rage was completely taking over you.

You had forgotten about everything the young girl you wanted to rescue, the fact that you were surrounded my enemies, and that you were only stopping in that village for a moment to pick up supplies. That you would be moving on soon none of that seemed to matter, the only thing that you cared about at that moment was making him suffer and you didn't care what it cost you. For you to lose your temper this easily was extremely rare, you didn't spend a lot of time with people which contributed to your rage but the actions that he took are what drove you to the edge.

You were upset enough when you were dragged out of that store, your anger only grew when you saw that a little girl being used as a hostage and now this a man that might of very well caused the fire your mother died in, had the audacity to even touch her sword let alone use it. He was going to pay he was going to pay dearly.

You froze in place when you saw that sword your face filed with rage, anger visible in your eyes if looks could kill he would of died a thousand deaths. You didn't say a word you just continued to stare at each other; he knew he had found a soft spot. This sword he recognized it as well, as soon as you stopped in your tracks he knew this was going to be to his advantage and he was going to use it to the fullest.

"You know Star this sword was revered as one of the most beautiful and elegant swords of its time. It's said to have been passed down from the greatest worriers. It's a shame that it had to end up in the hands of a filthy monster like you. Don't you agree?": Susaku

You didn't respond but Susaku knew that ever single word was cutting in deep, everything you knew about this sword was told to you by your mother. Everything you didn't need this jerk telling you what you already knew, you didn't need him reminding you of the fact that you weren't good enough to have it. While you were lost in thought Susaku took the opportunity to strike, he charged at you with full speed trying to slice your head right off.

Right before he managed to deliver the finishing blow you quickly ducked although he did manage to scratch your cheek. While you were hunched down Susaku took the opportunity to kick you in the stomach sending you flying back. You collected yourself and got up slowly as you stood there starting at Susaku you noticed that there was something wet on the side of your face.

You traced your check with your fingers until you found the source it was the same spot where Susaku had cut you, then it hit you, you were bleeding. You had been cut before but you had never received a cut from a fight, you had only received them when you were training to hard but this was the first time anyone had cut you in a fight. As you started at the blood on the end of your fingers you hadn't noticed Susaku was on the move again.

He charged at you again in the same way, each and every time you managed to evade a deadly blow. However you weren't completely out of the woods, every time he tried to slice you with your sword you would doge but he was able to attack you physically. Kicking and punching you, while you managed to dodge the sword but not his fights or feet.

You were being over powered not by his strength or skill but by your lack of concentration. You would have been able to defeat him quickly and easily if he hadn't brought back all of those horrible memories. With ever swing of that sword you saw your mother and her last moments of life, you were so distracted by her memory you were starting to lose this fight.

On the side lines the little girl could see you, the tires had dried from her eyes but she was still scared. But now she felt something new she felt sad watching you get beaten up like that because of her it was unbearable to watch. With each and every punch that sent you flying her heart would stop just at that moment. Finally you had lost your strength you were lying on the ground trying to use your arms to get up but it was no use.

Susaku came to your side and forced you back down with his foot. You hit the ground hard which made the little girl close her eyes at the horrible sight. You were lying face down on the ground; Susaku used his foot to kick you so that you were now facing up. Once again he kicked you hard in the stomach making you cough up some blood, he held his foot on your stomach crushing your ribs with the force. He decided it was enough that it was time to end it, he held up your mothers sword above your heard ready to deliver the final blow.

"Just so there's no hard feeling ill let you in on a little secret. I'm sure you've been wondering all this time who it was that told the villagers about what you are well…….………….it was me. I was the one who told them what you are, I was the one who told them that your mother was being used by a demon and should suffer the same fate. I was the one who caught your house on fire and I was the one who cased you into the woods. I would have finished the job there but as you can see I had a little difficulty probably another one of your tricks. But now I'm going to finish what I started you're going to die, like you should have on that day. Good Bye Star, I hope you suffer as much in the afterlife as you did in this life." : Susaku

As you laid there thinking all those words echoed in your mind

**It was him; it's his fault if he hadn't told them mother would still be alive. He……….**

Thought of what could have been filled your mind everything he said kept circling around your mind. As he gazed down at you he knew you were done for, you had nothing left you were so lost in your own thought this fight was over. As he raised he sword higher to have enough force, the sound of struggles could be heard from the side of the fight. It was the little girl she was trying to escape she was trying to get away; you turned your head toward her to get a better view. She was trying to run as you watched her it only made you more depressed.

**Good for her run, run away go. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Go leave this place before they remember about you, at least I can act as a decoy for you. Run hurry.**

What surprised you wasn't the fact that she was able to get free from the so called guards but the fact that she wasn't running away. She was running towards you. You couldn't believe it she was trying to help you, after you had forgotten why you were fighting. She was willing to come back for you.

"Stop please stop it": Little Girl

As you watched this Susaku didn't hesitate he just continued to raise the sword to finish you off. The guards had caught up to the girl and were restraining her again. Right before the sword could pierce your heart the grill cried out one more time.

"Don't give up Star." : Little Girl

Right then the sword stopped, Susaku wasn't sure what was wrong he looked down at you and he was completely surprised. You had stopped the sword, with the palm of your hand holding it just a few inches above your chest.

**Don't give up Star. You can do it just try a little harder. Come on don't give up keep going. **

Your mother's voice echoed though your head, she was right you couldn't let it end like this. You made a promise to that little girl, that she was going to be alright and you couldn't die yet. You couldn't leave her here of all places not with the people that killed your mother it wasn't safe.

You had heard those words so many times before your mother would tell them to you ever time you would start to lose hope and every time she told them to you, you would find the strength to do what had to be done. This was no different you had to fight you had to save that girl no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

I was a little stingy and waited until i got some sort of response which i did yay.. and they were happy ones even better. Ok these next part is a little violent just to let you know... oh and in the cartoon Opacho is a boy but in the comic shes a girl and i liked her as a girl better so that was the decision making skills there. ok these are the last two chapters i have typed up so now i have to start writing new stuff. YAY ( a little nervouse but still exciting) Enjoy.................

I don't own Shaman King just my characters

* * *

Chapter 8

With the sword just a few inches away from your chest he was trying so hard to pierce your chest but no matter how hard he tried the sword wouldn't budge. You were holding it in place the sword however was starting to open up the fresh cuts you had on your hands. Blood started dripping from your hands and onto your clothes, it was a good thing that your shirt was red or else the blood would have been even more noticeable.

With your eyes closed you took a deep breath, you knew it was time to finish this. You opened your eyes and pushed the sword away from your chest with so much force it sent Susaku flying back. You took that opportunity to get up off the ground you looked for Susaku and then scanned the area to find the girl. She was being held back by Susaku's men, the tears in her eyes were gone but you could still see the dried up tears on her checks. That brought a sad look on your face; you turned your attention to Susaku who was just getting up off the ground. The sad look on your face quickly turned into the same emotionless expression with which you started this match.

"Let's finish this": Star

You quickly start running towards Susaku, you were so fast he couldn't see you move at all until you were right in front of his face. In a lowered position ready to strike right when you were about to deliver the final blow something caught your attention. There was a giant explosion coming from the town you were in before just a few miles away, there was smoke rising up to the sky.

It looked like there was a fire burning through the town. You weren't the only one to notice the smoke Susaku and the rest of his followers noticed the smoke as well. They were immediately concerned about what was going on, where they being attacked or was it some sort of accident. You weren't too concerned with the town your first priority was to say this girl. Susaku however immediately placed blame on the situation.

"You retched witch this is your fault isn't it. Those friends of your they did this didn't they.": Susaku

Right as he said that it hit you "friends", you had completely forgotten about Hao's followers in town. They must have noticed that you were gone but you would have never thought they would go looking of you, Hao must have sent them to find you. It was the only explanation you could think about why else would they go looking for you.

With all the confusion you took the opportunity to escape, you didn't particularly like running away it wasn't the way you were raised. Running away from a fight or a problem was not the way to solve it, you have to stand up and face it head on but with this situation the matter of honor didn't apply.

You quickly ran towards the little girl, you knocked out the guards, placed her on your back and started running away from there as quickly as possible. Susaku was ready to go after you but he stopped when there was a giant explosion inside his compound. There was fire everywhere form what you could tell, you were running so fast and you just looking over your shoulder. You turned your head over one more time to get a better look at the situation, you could see that Susaku was swinging the sword at someone but from all the flames you couldn't see who it was. All you could see was that Susaku was no match for whoever that was; you quickly turned your head back. You decided it was a good idea not to leave a trail; your hands were still bleeding from the new and freshly opened cuts.

"Hold on tight ok.": Star

The little girl didn't say anything but she did nod her head and wrapped her arms around you even tighter so you knew she heard you. You quickly tightened your grip on the legs and leaped off the ground and onto a tree. When you found your balance you started running again from tree to tree, being careful that you didn't hit a branch and knock the little girl off your back. You were going so fast that the trees looked like blurs of green; you finally stopped when you reached the top of a cliff next to a waterfall. You turned to look back to see if anyone was following you, you didn't think so at the speed you were going at there were very few people who would be able to keep up.

* * *

From the looks of Susaku's people you were pretty sure they weren't fast enough to catch you and that wasn't even as fast as you could go. With no sign of anyone following you, you relaxed a bit and took the little girl off your back and placed her on the ground. She was right in front of you; looking at you with surprised eyes she didn't say anything but you could tell that you surprised her a bit. You were about to bend down and ask her if she was ok but right as you were about to you were hit from behind.

It was an arrow it was right in the center of your back, you were caught off guard you were so concerned with the little girl you didn't notice anyone following you. But they weren't following you they were coming from the front which you dint expect. In a second you were surrounded by a group of men, which didn't look a bit like Susaku's men there were completely new. Before you could say anything to them they launched their attack.

They were launching arrows from all different directions. You quickly moved closer to the little girl to shield her from the arrows right as you hovered over her you her hit with multiple arrows each one hitting their mark. You were covered with arrows and now there was blood all over you. The blood was starting to drip down onto the little girl. You could see that her face was now covered in your blood; she looked up at you with horror in her eyes at the sight of blood. You're so weak now that your legs gave out from under you and you fell onto the floor at that moment one of the men in the ground grabbed the little girl while you were on the ground.

"Honey, are you ok?": Man

"…..D….dad…d….": Little girl

It was her father, he must of come to save her after Susaku's men kidnapped her, they must have been on their there when they say you with her. You were a little relived that she wasn't in danger anymore but now you were the one in trouble. You tried to get up of the ground but you were knocked back down when an arrow went right through your hand. The leader was the father but he was so concerned with his daughter, his followers were the ones attacking without hesitation.

You managed to pull out the arrow that was in your hand and with all the strength you had left you manage to stand. You were about to say something to them but you were interrupted when they started launching arrows again, but these ones were on fire. These guys weren't going to listen to anything you had to say, you needed to get out of there if the little girl was with her father she was going to be ok.

While you searched around to find any way to escape one of the arrows hit you in the leg and the other hit you in the shoulder. You were now on fire surrounded by enemy and exhausted things weren't looking good. You tried to put out the fire but they weren't giving you the chance, they were driving you back with each and every attack. You were now at the edge of the cliff you couldn't even see the bottom it was surrounded by mist from the water fall.

You were trying to look though the mist to see if there were any sharp rocks at the bottom but you were stuck in the back again with a flaming arrow. You hair caught on fire too, right as that arrow struck your back you lost your footing you were too close to the edge. You tried to turn back around to grad on to the edge but right at you were about to another arrow stuck you in the stomach.

It sent you over the edge of the cliff and you were now falling straight down. You didn't have enough strength to try and grab the side of the cliff or call on your spirit for help it was pointless. You decided to accept what you couldn't do; you closed your eyes and took in one last breath.

You fell into the water hitting your right leg on one of the sharp rocks at the bottom; you bounced off of it and fell in the water. The water put out the fire that was around your body, the fires weren't that big you had managed to stop them from getting any bigger however they left burnt marks over your body. The arrow that hit your stomach left a large burned mark and the arrow that hit your back caught your hair on fire it wasn't that bad it hadn't gone that far buy the time you hit the water.

But the rest of you was covered in blood with cuts and bruises everywhere and you still hand some arrows inside your body. You were being swept away by the current and you were being pulled down into the river. You opened your eyes for the first time since you fell into the water; everything around you was a haze of blue. Everything was unclear out of focus, there was nothing you could do in this situation, right before you close your eyes again you say something. A blurry shape was in the water coming towards you, you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore as your eyes closed you could see a haze of red coming closer and closer to you.

You're eyes were shut and I seemed that the rest of your senses where the same. You couldn't hear or feel anything it seemed like you were in a completely different space. The pain from your wounds were gone; everything seemed to be at peace at that moment. You felt safe nothing could touch you here, for a moment you considered where you might be. For all you knew you could be dead right now and that thought didn't bother you.

* * *

Death was just the inevitable part of life; if you really were dead there was nothing to regret you accomplished what you needed to do. You saved that little girl and that was enough for you, however there was one thing that did bother you when you regain yourself awareness. Hao, even thought you had only spend a few days with him you were going to miss him. He treated you differently from anyone you had ever met before. Your only regret was that you didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

A sudden jolt went coursing through you, that jolt brought you back to reality. You were surrounded by nothing it was cold and black. You tried to find a way out to find some sort of light but there was nothing. With each passing second you grew more and more anxious you didn't like this feeling. The feeling of being alone it was becoming more than you could take; you closed your eyes and covered your ears with your hands not wanting to feel this anymore.

As you were surrounded by darkness you felt another jolt go through your body which caused you to open your eyes. As soon as you open your eyes you could see a light that light was so warm and inviting. You came closer to the light as soon as you reached it that feeling was gone all you felt at that moment was a warm sensation that you couldn't describe.

When you opened your eyes again you discovered that you weren't in the water anymore. All you say was a ceiling made of rock from the looks of it you were in some sort of cave. You sat up but as soon as you did you could feel all the pain coming back to you. You closed your eyes and gave out a small scream from all the pain, in an instant something changed.

That same feeling came rushing back to you that warm sensation took away all the pain. You opened your eyes so find a familiar face gazing down at you. You weren't sure how he did it but it was Hao he was there in that cave with you. Holding you in his arms as if he never wanted to let you go as you looked up at him you could see a mixture of rage and sadness in his eyes.

**Don't be mad….**

"I'm not mad at you. I should of arrived earlier I'm sorry.": Hao

**You shouldn't be mad at yourself, I let my guard down it's my own fault. If anyone's to blame it's me.**

"I don't blame you I blame them….": Hao

**You shouldn't they were just trying to get back that mans daughter. As for Susaku I don't think I'll see him again.**

"I'm sure you won't but what they did to you is …..": Hao

**It my own fault I let my guard down………….Hao**

"Yes": Hao

**I don't want to be alone**

"You won't be.": Hao

**Promise**

"I promise. You need your rest go back to sleep.": Hao

You raised your head close to Hao check and gave him a kiss. You moved closer to his ear and whispered "Thank You.".

You sat back down on his lap, moved in as close to him as you could resting your head on his chest and fell asleep. You wanted to be as close to him as possible, you didn't want to be way from him; you wanted to be with him always.

Hao didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around you bringing you closer to him, lowered his head to shield you from anything and gave a sincere smile.


	9. Chapter 9

ok this part a little mushy and stuff (Hao is a little out of character with the caring and all but its a love story there was to be some warm fuzzy stuff).

i dont own shaman king only my characters

* * *

Chapter 9

That night's sleep was the best one you've ever had, you'd never felt so safe before. You didn't want to wake up but you knew you couldn't just stay like that forever. You opened your eyes slowly, when your vision was clear you couldn't see anything. Everything was dark it must still be night but it felt like you were asleep for hours how couldn't it still be dark outside.

You lifted your head up slowly; when you did you noticed that you were still in that same position you were in before. You tried to move off of him quickly but you couldn't for some reason. When you looked down you noticed why, Hao had his arms wrapped around you so you couldn't move.

Hao looked so peaceful while he was sleeping you didn't want him to wake up he needed his rest. You laid back down on his chest not wanting to disturb his sleep. You closed your eyes and concentrated on his hear beat, it was like some sort of melody playing through your head over and over. The pace never failed it kept the same rhythm, so tranquil and serine.

Just when you were about to drift off again Hao body shifted, you weren't sure if he was awake or not but you didn't want to disturbed him. You continued to listen to his heart beat for what seemed like hours; finally you opened your eyes again to see if he was awake. When you opened your eyes you were surprised to see him fully awake and staring at you intensely. You weren't sure why but it the look in his eyes was a look of concern, you knew that you were beat up pretty badly but it couldn't be that bad for him to have that look on his face.

"Did I wake you?": Star

"Of course not, I've been awake for some time.": Hao

You gave him a warm smile which he responded in the same way, showing you that smile that you loved to see on his face. You hated seeing that look of concern on his face especially when it involved you.

"How are you feeling?": Hao

"Better, you?": Star

"I'm fine, I wasn't the one ……….": Hao

"I meant emotionally, you're not blaming your self are you?": Star

"…………………": Hao

"You shouldn't the only one to blame her is me.": Star

"The only ones to blame are those humans.": Hao

"Not really if I hadn't gone into that shop none of this would have happened. Susaku's men wouldn't of found me, they wouldn't of kidnapped that little girl………………..This has nothing to do with you , It's my fault simple as that.": Star

"…………There's no point in arguing with you is there?": Hao

"Not really, it is what it is…………………..How long have we been in here? It's still dark out I thought it would be morning by now.": Star

"It is night time. We've been in here for about 5 days.": Hao

"5 days………. it couldn't of been asleep for that long. I woke up a little while ago and it was still dark.": Star

"You woke up last night and then went back to sleep.": Hao

"Great …………..now you lost even more time.": Star

"You really are hopeless, I care more about you then whether we make good time or not.": Hao

"Wait 5 days, we've been in here 5 days.": Star

"Yes ….?": Hao

"5 days, you've been here with me for 5 days, are you ok do you need to stretch?": Star

Hao started to chuckle slightly at your question "……….no I'm fine": Hao

"Are you sure, it must be uncomfortable for you.": Star

You tried to get up and off of Hao's lap but he only tighten his grip on you. You couldn't move, you were a little confused and turned your head to face him you were now eye to eye.

"No I'm fine.": Hao

He closed his eyes and leaning his head in closer to you, which you took as a sight that he didn't want to move from the position you two were in.

"You're not fully healed, go back to sleep………….. Don't worry I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere.": Hao

**Healed……………..**

You didn't argue you knew he was right you could still feel the pain from all your wounds, you weren't sure how they were healing but you decided to leave that question for another time. You went back to your original position resting your head on Hao's chest and leaning as close to him as possible, sleep wasn't a problem as soon as you closed your eyes you were out like a light. That same sensation from before was flowing through your body that warm feeling that took away all the pain.

You weren't quite sure what that feeling was, maybe it was how you were healing, when you felt that sensation the pain from your wounds was gone. Either way you didn't what to let go of that feeling, you were wondering if that feeling was because of Hao. He saved your life and was taking care of you like no one had ever done before, no one but your mother. He didn't judge you or treat you differently because of who or what you are, but there was something else that you liked about him that you couldn't place.

You opened your eyes once again to come face to face with Hao's eyes gazing down at you with a smile. You smiled back and lifted yourself up to a sitting position, you turned to face him.

"How long was I out for this time?": Star

"Only 2 days": Hao

"Is that good or bad?": Star

Hao didn't respond he only laughed slightly, you decided to drop the subject and now you were the one who needed to stretch.

"Ok, I think I'm the one who needs to stretch now, I haven't moved in a week.": Star

Hao understood your request and released his hold on you, you got to your feet without a problem. It was now day light outside that small cave, you walked out slowly from the cave. You noticed you were close to the waterfall only a few feet away. You started walking around when you noticed the bottoms of your pants were falling apart.

* * *

They were burnt so badly they couldn't hold themselves together anymore. As you examined the rest of your self you noticed that your pants weren't the only ones falling apart. You had holes, cuts burn marks and a variety of other things all over your clothes, they were completely ruined. You walked over to the side of the lake, you looked in it and noticed your own appearance.

"I need a bath.": Star

Hao appeared right beside you in a matter of seconds; it didn't surprise you to see him right next to you so suddenly. You only turned to face him.

"If you like you could take a bath here.": Hao

You bent down and lowered your hand into the water, it was freezing cold.

"Don't worry ill warm it up for you.": Hao

In a matter of seconds the water was nice and warm good enough to take a nice long bath in. You got back up turned to face Hao and you gave him a smile. You grabbed one of the straps that was around your arms, the one that wasn't completely burned and took it off. You ran it through your fingers to check that it wasn't full of dirt or anything else. You leaned in closer to Hao and you wrapped the ribbon around his eyes. He didn't seem too surprised by your actions he only gave you a smile.

"Ok now I can take a bath.": Star

You walked over behind a bush and took off your completely destroyed clothes. You walked out from behind the bush and into the water, the water felt great it was so warm. The first thing you did was wash out all the dried up blood that covered all your healed wounds.

You were a little surprised that you didn't have a single scar of burnt mark on you. The only thing you could tell was different was your hair, it wasn't that bad just a little shorter. Losing your hair wasn't that big a deal to you. It was only hair it would grow out eventually and you never really had short hair before.

"Would you mind if I joined you?": Hao

"Of course not, as long as you keep that blind fold on.": Star

Hao chuckled at your statement "……..alright…": Hao

It seemed as if Hao was in the water instantly, the water was so warm it was giving of steam. You couldn't really tell where he was, you only knew he was in the water because of the water ripples. He didn't even make a sound and the water ripples weren't that noticeable either.

You soon spotted him sitting in the water leaning on a rock near the edge, when you saw him the first thing you noticed was his bare chest. You had a slight shade of pink on your checks but you shock out those thoughts and noticed that he was wearing the blind fold. This made you really happy**……………………**_**Thank you**_**……….**

"You're welcome. The water feels good": Hao

"Your right.": Star

The two of you just sat in the water enjoying the feeling; it had been a while since you were able to relax like this. However the feeling didn't last too long, you could hear that someone was coming, there were still pretty far away. You were a little upset by the interruption you were enjoying being here.

You settled with the fact that someone was coming and you two would need to leave. You were just about to get out of the water when Hao appeared by your side instantly. He held your hand and was tiring to lead you back to your sitting position. You weren't standing out of the water just yet you just weren't leaning on the edge like you were before.

"Don't worry about them.": Hao

"But………………": Star

Hao cut you off by giving you a soft kiss on your lips, you were completely shocked by the kiss and by how he was able to tell were your lips were when he's suppose to be blind folded. The kiss was short but it was enough to take your mind off the people passing through.

"You're not cheating are you?": Star

Once again your statement only made him chuckle "Of course not……...": Hao

He took a seat next to you in the water, you leaned back against the edge of the lake. You decided that it would be alright to relax a bit at long as they didn't notice you were there and just kept on walking. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, the water did feel nice and you didn't want to leave just yet. But yet again you were brought back to reality when you realized that the people passing by were coming near you.

They were surprised by the steam coming from the waterfall it was too cold for there to be steam, this only sparked their curiosity. As they walked closer to the lake they noticed a pill of clothes on the ground, you're ripped up clothes only brought filthy perverted thoughts into their heads. You weren't too happy with the thoughts that were swimming in their heads, you decided that the best thing to do in this situation was to stay calm.

You couldn't do much about it now they were right behind the two of you. Hao didn't seemed bothered by their appearance there, what seemed to bother him were the thoughts they were having when they saw you. They could only see your back but it was enough to bring up unpleasant thoughts in the minds of those three men. You opened your eyes turned your head over your shoulder to see the three men standing right behind you.

"Leave Now……": Hao

The men only laughed at Hao statement, you knew that they weren't convinced to leave by words.

"Whats the matter sweetie you see something you like?": Men

The man's statement seemed to annoy Hao, he wrapped one of his arms around your waist just to make sure they didn't try anything funny.

"Awww…………..what's the matter are we interrupting something.": Men

These men were starting to annoy you, you tried to reason with them one more time if that didn't work you would have to try something else.

"Please leave…….": Star

The men didn't seem to take you seriously they only laughed at your statement.

"hahahah……..Are you kidding me…..hahaha…..": Men

Hao was about to get up and out of the water, but you stopped him. You leaned in close to his hear and whispered ……………. "I'll take care of this"……….

You didn't get out of the water but you did turn to face the men directly, you were still covered by the edge to the ground and the steam help to cover you as well. The men looked at you with anxious eyes to see what you were going to do next, if you were in your normal clothes and fully armed you would have taken them down in a second. But you didn't want to show any more than you had too.

You took a breath and closed your eyes to concentrate on what you needed to do. You opened your eyes and in an instant created a strong gust of wind. The wind surrounded the men, they were completely shocked by the sudden wind. The wind grew stronger and was now lifting them of the ground, by this time the men were screaming like little girls. You lifted the men of the ground and threw them up the water fall and back a few thousand feet. It surprised you how little effort it took to create that wind and how strong it was.

You had enough relaxing for today, Hao release his arm from around your waist. You got up and walked over to the other pill of clothes. You grabbed Hao poncho and put it on, Hao soon followed your lead and he was standing right behind of you in an instant. You bent down and grabbed his pants; you moved your arm out and gave them to him.

"Here……….": Star

Hao only smiled at you he took the pants from your hand put them on. When he was done you turned around to face him, you leaned closer to him and removed the blind fold. You wrapped the ribbon back around your arm were it was before and take a step back. You used your arms to hold the poncho in place, so it wouldn't be moving too much. You didn't want to show any more than you needed too.

"Don't think I didn't notice…………………..That little fire……………..": Star

"You do need new one's………..": Hao

"Where am I suppose to get new clothes from?": Star

"Don't worry…….. Well get some at the next town……and you look good like that……": Hao

He was referring to you only wearing his poncho, you weren't to happing having to walk around with your hand having to hold it down. He only smiled at you while you gave him a not to happy look, which only made him laugh more.

"It's not funny, what kind of girl do you think I am?": Star

"I think of you as my future queen.": Hao


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

_**Why does he look so familiar, who is he???**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You know her?"_

"_no"_

"_Let's go"_

_**He's lying he knows me, he knows who I am. **_

"_Why won't you tell me who I am?"_

"……………_Sometimes it's better to have no memories rather than remembering painful ones……………."_

_**PANIFUL MEMORIES**_

"_I don't understand……wait don't go….please …."

* * *

  
_

Your eyes shot open as soon as you heard those last words. That scene played through your head over and over again until you just couldn't stand it anymore. Who was talking, what memories, why would you have a dream like that. You know who you were, even if you couldn't remember a few things before your mother saved you. Those memories weren't important, you didn't want to think about that dream anymore.

You tried to get up but for some reason you couldn't, you looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. When you looked up you noticed that it was Hao, you had fallen asleep in his arms again. This was starting to be a common occurrence, he used the excuse of keeping warm to keep you in his arms. To you it seemed a little too convenient, you wouldn't have minded it too much if you were wearing more than just his poncho. You liked being close to Hao but this wasn't so comfortable. Even if you knew that he wouldn't try anything you would like to have your clothes, not just his poncho covering you.

It was still dark outside you would be reaching a town in the morning for some needed supplies. You had decided to make camp before reaching the town, you would have been able to reach the town faster but with only Hao's poncho covering you. You felt uncomfortable travelling at a faster speed so the two of you took it slow. You walked down a path towards town enjoying the scenery. It had been a while since you were able to just walk on the ground at a slow pass without having to worry about the people around.

Those walks were so calm and peaceful it surprised you that Hao didn't mind just taking it slow. He actually seemed to enjoy spending time with you even if it was just to look at the clouds above. Every now and then as the two of you walked along Hao would grab your hand in his, pulling you closer to him whenever you got too far away from him.

The first time it happened you were so surprised you tripped but lucky enough Hao was there to grab you just in time. You were still wide eyed with your mouth open which only made Hao smile and laugh at you even more. It seemed that he was laughing at you even more than he use to before. It didn't really bother you, you actually liked his laugh, his smile whenever he was happy it made you happy too.

You laid your head back down on Hao's chest listening to the sounds of his heart beat. You didn't want to wake him just yet but you didn't want to fall sleep either. That dream was something you didn't want to remember, you just stayed there listening to the sound of his heart. The sun finally came out of the horizon lighting up the sky in its bright light. As soon as it happened you could feel Hao waking up from under you.

"You awake?": Star

"Not quiet, you know what would help me wake up.": Hao

"What?": Star

"A kiss.": Hao

"Really….": Star

"Well if you don't think so then I guess ill…………": Hao

He didn't even finish his sentence before he pulled your chin up and gave you a kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the last one and just like before you were still completely surprised. Hao had a gift for that whether it was soft tender kiss or just by holding your hand. He would catch you completely by surprise. He could make you feel something you never felt before and you knew that you didn't want that feeling to go away. You pulled away from Hao's kiss to look at his eyes.

"And here I thought I was the one who needed waking.": Hao

"We should get going. I'd like to get into some real clothes.": Star

"Why you look perfect?": Hao

"Let's go.": Star

You didn't give Hao a chance to complement you further, you got up and started walking. You weren't use to complements like that. The few you had received before weren't given with the greatest of intensions; they were all just empty words. But Hao's complements made you nervous because you knew he meant them. Even if it was the smallest of details he meant every word.

After you started walking Hao got up as well and followed your lead. You were now a few feet in front of him when you suddenly felt his hand grab yours again. This time it didn't surprise you as much, the two of you didn't say anything you didn't have to. You just walked down the path towards town.

* * *

When you reached town it was early morning the shops were just starting to open and there weren't that many people on the streets at this hour. Which made you feel at ease you still didn't like having to walk through an unknown area but at least you weren't alone. Hao was with you this time, being around him made you feel safe, made you feel that nothing could possibly go wrong. Which you know was wrong, no matter how comfortable things were now there would always be something, there was always something.

As you walked through the town everything seemed peaceful, you made it to a shop but before you could look through anything Hao pulled you toward the changing room. He pushed you inside and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?": Star

"No": Hao

"Then why am I in the changing room": Star

"I have something in mind for you to wear, just wait here.": Hao

"Ok………….": Star

Hao left you inside the changing room while he went looking for clothes for you. You weren't sure what he wanted you to wear but you weren't too concerned about it. You were starting to get nervous just sitting there waiting you weren't used to waiting. If something needed to be done you would get up and do it, you weren't used to depending on anyone else. Just as you were about to open the changing room door it opened.

You saw it was a women she was a bit older, when she saw you standing there she immediately questions your motives.

…………**Great another brat how thinks she can just……..**

The women didn't even have enough to finish her thought when she was interrupted by Hao.

"Excuse me your in my way."; Hao

"Oh im sorry, is there anything I can help you with?": Women

"No leave": Hao

The women was so shocked by Hao's response she didn't even say anything as she walked away.

"Are you alright?": Hao

"Yeah….so what did you get?": Star

"Try this on.": Hao

Hao handed you a bundle of clothes before you could look through them he pushed you in the changing room and closed the door behind you.

"Ok…": Star

When you looked through the clothing you noticed the fabric was soft and silky. You weren't used to such nice things. When you looked at it fully you saw a kimono, you had always wanted to wear one but had never been given the chance. You smiled to yourself wondered if Hao had somehow learned about this from you.

………**It's beautiful Thank You…….**

You took off Hao poncho and put it on, it fit perfectly you were a little surprised at well it fit. It was a beautiful shade of white with a light purple obi. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. As you walked out of the dressing room you found Hao sitting in a chair next to some mirrors. You walked over to him and placed his poncho on him, he was a little surprised by your quick action but he didn't seem upset about it, he actually seemed pleased with it.

While you were bent over placing hi poncho on him you leaned in closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the check. As you pulled away you could clearly see a smile on his face. However before you could stand up again he grabbed you and pulled you towards him. You were now sitting on his lap face to face, you could tell Hao was leaning in closer to you but right before his lips could touch yours he was interrupted.

"Do you need help finding anything? Oh how lovely that looks beautiful on you dear.": Women

……**how annoying why can't they hurry up and leave already, I guess as long as they don't steal anything I should be fine….**

"Were fine, leave.": Hao

"Thank you.": Star

The woman was once again shocked by Hao's lack of respect for his elders, but this time she was even more surprised by your politeness. She wasn't expecting you to act to friendly with her, normally you wouldn't bother especially after hearing her nasty comments. But you felt the need to smooth things over after Hao comment. Hao didn't seem angry at your polite comment it only made him smile at you. You got off of Hao's lap without much resistance and looked at your reflection in the mirrors. As you looked at your new clothes you couldn't help but look at Hao's reflection too. He seemed like a completely different person when he was talking to that women before so harsh and cruel but now he was back to his old self smiling and so carefree.

You wondered if he always like that when you weren't around, were those people traveling with him because they wanted too or because he told them too. You couldn't imagine Hao being that way not to his followers it must of just been that women. She wasn't the nicest person, with what she was thinking you knew she didn't like you or Hao, however she did seem a little bit more afraid of Hao than she would like to admit.

………**those no good brats I beat they have something to do with this……….**

"What's wrong with her?": Star

"Not sure but she's probably going to blame us.": Hao


	11. Chapter 11

Ok i finally had some time to write and here it is....i cant think of anything else to say right now ill write down some explanations of some things latter. Ok thanks to those of you who have reviewed. seriously these make me so happy they totally make my day thank you ^.^ ill get started on the next chapter now Enjoy................

TheSneakyHobo 2009-04-01 . chapter 1

this story is brillant ! ! ! ! i'm adding this to my story alert ! ! ! i like the way she saw what hao is like to humans in chapter 10 ! update soon ! !

Ichigo-PWNS-All 2009-03-20 . chapter 1

I love this story, and I can't wait to read more.

GoddessPhoenix3173 2009-03-18 . chapter 10

Yay updates!^^ Lol, I thought that was quite funny when you made Hao push Star into the changing rooms, at first I was like, wo go Hao lol, then he locked her in. =P Are Yoh and the guys gonna make an appearance?? Awesome chapter!^^ Please update soon!^^

See ya later!^^

.Eyes.00 2009-03-16 . chapter 1

I love this story. I hope there are more chapters coming soon. Keep writing! :)

AnimeOtakuBara 2009-03-15 . chapter 9

This is awesome. Its hard to find good stories like these. Hope to see an update soon

xxbabyhannah 2009-03-08 . chapter 1

I love this story please update soon :)

shinolover 2009-03-01 . chapter 2

great! can wait to read more

Chapter 11

"Why would she blame us, we haven't done anything wrong. Have we?": Star

"Of course not, it's just their nature": Hao

As soon as Hao told you that you hadn't done anything wrong the women came towards the two of you with an angry look on her face. You were surprised to see how upset the woman was about nothing, Hao was right you hadn't done anything wrong. If there was anyone who had done something wrong it was her, she judged you without even knowing anything about you just jumping to conclusions based on nothing.

When she finally reached you the look on her face was unpleasant, before she could say a single word Hao got out of his chair and walked toward you. He grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards the exit.

"Where do you two think you're going": Women

"………": Hao

"You two aren't going anywhere, you're going to return what you took now.": Women

"We haven't taken anything.": Star

"Oh really, then where did the money in the cash register go?": Women

"Money?": Star

"Yes money the only people that have been in the store are you two so where is it?": Women

"I'm sorry but we didn't take anything.": Star

"Let's go.": Hao

"You're not leaving until you return what you stole.": Women

"I wouldn't be making false accusations, if I were you.": Hao

"What going on here?": Shop Owner

"Sir these two brats stole money from the register..": Women

"Did you see them take it?": Shop Owner

"Well no but there the only ones that have been in the store. They must have taken it.": Women

"If we're going to be pointing fingers we should start with you.": Hao

"Me, I haven't done anything wrong.": Women

"Hmm… then why is this stack of money in your bag.": Hao

"What that's impossible.": Women

"I hope you can hire better help next time.": Hao

Hao didn't stop so see what the Shop Owner did to his employee. He just continued to pull you out of the shop, when you were outside you could see the women through the window trying to reason with the man. From what you could tell it looked like he wasn't going to listen to any of her excuses.

"How did you know the women took the money.": Star

"I noticed the money in her bag when she was yelling at you. Are you alright?": Hao

"Hmm…no I'm fine.": Star

* * *

Hao pulled you along toward the center of town, it looked like there were setting things up for something. You overheard people talking about a festival that was going on today. Hao decided it would be a good idea to stick around. You had never been to a festival before, so you watched as everything was being set up.

Everything looked so colorful to you, all the decorations, the stands and the games. You stopped to look at a small stuffed animal that was hanging from a stand. It was an orange cat, the man on the other side of the stand saw you starring at the cat and immediately came over.

"You like that one young lady.": Stand vendor

"yes": Star

"Want to give it a try?": Stand vendor

"Try?": Star

"Yes all you have to do is make one of these rings fit into one of those bottles over there. I'll tell you what since its your first time I'll let you go for free.": Stand vendor

The vendor handed you three rings, Hao looked at you with a smile knowing that this wouldn't really be a challenge for you. You still weren't sure it you should try it or not, Hao grabbed one of the rings and handed it to you. You grabbed the ring with your free hand examining it carefully. You then picked up the remaining three rings from the counter in one hand. Each ring was in between one of your fingers, you looked over toward the bottles there was something different about the bottles in the middle. There were three red bottles placed at the center and you decided to go for those bottles.

The man looked at you like you were an idiot but you simply ignored it. In one fluid movement you moved your wrist to the right with great speed. The rings that were in your hand were now around the bottles, in what seemed like no time at all. The man still hadn't noticed what you did until you pointed toward the bottles. He turned his head back to look at the bottles and his jaw immediately dropped, as he looked at the three rings now around the three red bottles. He was so in shock he didn't even notice when you asked what was next.

The man's appearance immediately changed when he turned towards you, he started yelling at you accusing you of cheating. Of course he had not proof that you were cheating only his word. He was so against giving you the prize you decided it wasn't worth the trouble to deal with this man. You weren't mad at him you just didn't like that there was one other person who without knowing you was willing to judge you. You were about to walk away from the stand but you couldn't Hao hadn't moved an inch. He was still in front of your prize, without giving the man a second thought Hao reached up took the small cat and handed it to you.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?": Stand vendor

"Retrieving her prize. I recommend being a little more careful about who you accuse of cheating, you never know what can happen.": Hao

Hao turned his head and gave the man a look that shut him up immediately. You had never seen that look on Hao face before, it was a little frightening. You didn't like that look on his face you preferred his smile above anything else. You tightened your grip on his hand letting him know that it was ok that you could leave now. Hao turned away from the man and looked down at you, he saw that your head was down so he couldn't look at your eyes. After seeing you the look on his face was gone now, he squeezed your hand as well and started walking away. When the two of you were far away from the stand Hao suddenly pulls you toward a bench.

* * *

"Are you hungry?": Hao

"Hungry?": Star

"Yes, hungry. I think I saw a food stand near the shop, I'll see what they have and be right back.": Hao

"Alright.": Star

As Hao walked over to the food stand, you looked around. You saw that there were so many trees here and all of them were beautifully decorated. All the trees had beautiful lights around them. The sparkling trees were all placed along the side of a path. You followed the path to look at all the trees but before you knew it you had wondered to far from where Hao had left you, as you thought of how you were going to make your way back you could feel someone coming closer.

There was a man standing behind you now, you could tell he was big from his shadow. If there was going to be a problem you could take care of it but you didn't feel the need for that kind of action right now. You hoped that he would continue walking but he hadn't moved, he started talking to you but you didn't take your eyes of the trees.

"You waiting for someone sweetheart?": Man

"yes": Star

"Well that's too bad, how about we take a walk around the town?": Man

"no thank you.": Star

You started to walk away but the man grabbed your wrist before you could get too far. You finally turned your head to look at the man. From what you could tell the only thing threatening about him was his size nothing more. Before you could do anything you heard someone from behind you. It was a small boy.

"She said she didn't want to go with you.": Manta

"Well aren't you a tough little shrimp, why don't you go play.": Man

The man started pulling you the other way but before he could go any further the small boy came running towards you. You were a little shocked that he would be willing to help you. When you compared the two the man could easily squish the small boy.

"Hey let her go.": Manta

The small boy tried removing the man's hand from your writs but it was no use. The man was getting annoyed by the boy's interference and decided to take things into his own hands. He let go of your wrist and turned towards the boy. Without another word he kicked the small boy sending him to the ground. The man started walking towards him he was about to send a punch flying toward the boy but something stopped him.

You had grabbed the man's wrist just like he had done before to you. Without a second thought you twisted the man's wrist and kicked him in the stomach. So harder than he had which sent him flying towards a tree. When the man was finally unconscious you bent down toward the boy.

"Are you ok?": Star

"I think so thanks for the help.": Manta

"No, thank you.": Star

"Me but I didn't do anything you were the one who took care of that guy.": Manta

"Yes but you were willing to help that deserves a thank you.": Star

"You're welcome I guess.": Manta

"Hey……Manta are you ok?":Yoh

You turned your head to see a group of boys turning the street corner. They were all a bit odd at first glance. The first thing you thought of was that if they were looking for him they must be his friends. They all came running towards the two of you, you got up off the ground and offered a hand to the boy. Suddenly you were surrounded by them it was getting a bit crowded, they hadn't said anything to you just asking if their friend was all right. You turned around and started walking away when someone called out to you.

"Hey wait.": Manta

"yes.": Star

"Are you sure you'll be ok what if…": Manta

"I'll be ok.": Star

You turned your head left and right trying to find the way you came from.

"Are you ok?": Yoh

"yes, why?": Star

"Nothing you just look a little lost that's all.": Yoh

"Well I am a little.": Star

"Well that's ok well show you around if you want, as a thank you for helping out your friend.": Yoh

"That's ok you don't have to do that.": Star

"We want to, come on lets go.": Yoh

"Did you really knock that guy out with just one kick.": Horohoro

"yes.": Star

"Wow that's awesome, I beat you could show Ren a trick or two… Right Ren": Horohoro

From what you could tell Ren wasn't too happy about the comment. After introductions you all started walking back. The stands started to get more customers, while some of the guys were trying to play a few games the others were asking you questions about who you were. You didn't tell them too much about yourself keeping things pretty vague.

* * *

"Ah these stupid bottles are rigged.": Horohoro

"What's the matter Horohoro can't make the rings go in?": Rio

"I'm telling you man those bottles are rigged, its impossible.": Horohoro

"They can't be that bad, Star has a prize.": Manta

"What game did you play Star?": Yoh

"I played this one, where you throw the rings into the bottles.": Star

"Really, how about you show us how you did it.": Horohoro

"I…mm….": Star

"Well come right up little lady, since it's your first try you get the first ring free.": Stand vendor

The stand vendor handed you a single ring, just like before you examined the ring and then looked over towards the bottles. Horohoro was right this game was rigged, the rings were too small to fit around the bottle tops. The only way they were going to fit was if they were going diagonally. You threw the ring straight up in the air, everyone's eyes went wide with shock even the stand vendors. They all gave you a look of what did you do.

They didn't even notice when the ring slipped right into place as it came down. You pointed towards the bottles were everyone noticed that the ring was now placed around the bottle. Once again you choose to target the red bottle which you noticed was the one that gave the top prize. Unlike the other stand vendor this man congratulated you instead of accusing you of cheating. The rest of the guys did too, the man handed you a large stuffed animal, which you handed to Horohoro. You noticed it was the same one he wanted to win before.

"Are you sure Star? You're the one who won not me.": Horohoro

"I'm sure besides I already have a prize.": Star

"How about we try our luck in the next stand?": Rio

The guys dragged you around from stand to stand to play the games. Because it was your first try you got the first shoot free. Which was all that it took for you to win the prize. Now they all had their hands full, each having their own prize. Everyone was hungry now including yourself you hadn't eaten anything all day. You made your way toward the food stands were you hoped you would find Hao.

* * *

The guys all ordered their food and found a table to sit at. You excused yourself from the group and headed towards a woman serving at one of the food stands. You asked her if she had seen a boy about your age wearing a poncho. She still wasn't sure who you were talking about.

"He looks like that guy over there but his hairs longer.": Star

"Hmmm……oh now I remember there was a young man earlier today. He asked me to give a note to a girl named Star. Is that you?": Women

"Yes.": Star

The women handed you a note with your name on the front.

"Thank you.": Star

You walked away from the women and started making your way back to the group. You opened the note which was left behind for you.

_Dear Star,_

_There was an unexpected interruption I had to deal with. I'm sure you'll be alright with Yoh and his friends. I'll meet you in the town square around 10:00 and don't forget to have fun. _

_Hao_

You smiled at how he remembered to tell you to have fun but you were a little surprised at how he knew you were with Yoh and his friends. You got back to the group and took a seat on the edge of the table next to Yoh. You weren't lying to the lady when you said he looked like Hao. That was one of the first things that you noticed about him. There was just something else about him too but you just couldn't place it.

He had this nice atmosphere around him but it was nothing compared to the warm feeling you got from Hao. Yoh noticed that you didn't have any food and without even asking if you wanted any he offered you half of his. All you could do was thank him and start eating along with the rest of the group. When everyone was done you took the chance to ask them where the town square was.

"The town square?": Manta

"yes": Star

"I think that's were there having the talent show later tonight.": Manta

"Talent Show?": Star

"Yeah talent show, what you've never seen a talent show before.": Horohoro

"no": Star

"Really, well we have to go now.": Horohoro

"What is a talent show?": Star

"Just a bunch of idiots making fools of themselves. Its rather embarrassing to say the least.": Ren

"Oh come on Ren there not that bad, some of them are good.": Yoh

"I seriously doubt it.": Ren

"We'll just have to see for your selves": Yoh

* * *

You still weren't sure what a talent show was but you were interested to see what is involved. When everyone was done you all made your way towards the town square, where there was already a crowd. It looked like there was a big sign to tell people were too go and where to sign up. You looked through the crowd hopping to see Hao, it was still early but he might have been there early.

"Are you all signed up?": Young Girl

"Signed up?": Star

"Yes, signed up. There's a really wonderful prize this year.": Young Girl

"Prize?": Star

"Yes, this year were giving away this really neat sword for the first prize.": Young Girl

"A sword.": Star

As soon as the young girl mentioned a sword you remembered your mother's sword and how you lost it. The smile that was on your face was instantly gone.

"Yes it's really pretty. If you want to win then you have to sign up.": Young Girl

"Are you going to sign up, winning a sword sounds like a good prize.": Manta

"No ill just watch.": Star

"Are you sure?": Yoh

"Yes I think there are some seats in the front.": Star

You started walking away before they could tell you any differently. You managed to get seats for everyone up front, you sat next to Yoh and Manta. Yoh was excited to see what would come up and Manta was telling you all about how the Talent Show worked. As people came up to the stage you had to admit that Ren was right, most of these people were just embarrassing themselves.

Finally there was one more act left and as the announcer called out the names everyone in the front row was shocked and a little upset. Their were your names, everyone was shocked you were just confused. None of you signed up for the talent show and if you all went up there what would you do. The rest of the guys had already placed blame on Horohoro, which had signed you guys up when no one was looking. Now you were all forced to go up on stage, with no idea on what you were going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok finally finish with finals and finished typing the next chapter took forever to come up with its a little chessy but oh well.... there is a little bit of a conflict, side not i like hard music so its nothing internsional and i like the other song its very mellow and romantic which i though was nice....ok i got nothing oh thanks for all the reviews there nice to read and i hope to keep reading them... Thank you.... Enjoy.....^.^

I do not own shaman king only my characters.....

Chapter 12

You were all up one stage with no idea what you were going to do. As you look out into the crowd you can see so many faces waiting with anticipation. There was only one other group with so many people and they were one of the first ones up. The group huddled together to make a plan of action, if they were going to do something they needed to come up with it fast.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, but we have to do something.": Horohoro

"What do you think master Yoh?": Rio

"Excuse me are you ready."; Announcer

"Uhm were going to need a minute.": Yoh

"A minute what do you plan to do in a minute?" Ren

"What do we plan to do, you're in this group too.": Horohoro

"I never signed up for this freak show.": Ren

"Oh come on it'll be fun.": Yoh

"This is a complete waste of time.": Ren

"What exactly are we going to do?": Star

"We just need to think of what were good at, your talents.": Yoh

"What were good at?": Sta?

"Yeah, so what are we good at?": Yoh

"Arguing…..": Horohoro

"I don't think they want to see that.": Manta

"They're seeing that anyway.": Rio

"The only thing you guys know how to do is fight.": Manta

"He's got a point, that is one of your strong suites.": Rio

"I think we might scare the audience.": Yoh

"Excuse me we can't keep the audience waiting any longer.": Announcer

"We just need a moment.": Star

"Alright but I can only give you 5 more minutes.": Announcer

"Thank you.": Star

"Ok so what are we going to do in 5 minutes.": Horohoro

"There was another group in the show, what did they do?": Star

"That's right there was another group in the show. They played in a band right.": Manta

"Yeah, but does anyone actually know how to play an instrument.": Horohoro

"How hard can it be.": Yoh

"Alright you guys are up are you ready.": Announcer

"Are the instruments that were used by the previous group still here?": Star

"Yes, why?": Announcer

"May we borrow them.": Star

"I don't see why not.": Announcer

"So how are we going to do this.": Horohoro

"We can each take one and we'll just see what happens.": Yoh

"Do you really think this is a good idea?": Star

"Why not.": Yoh

After you all went backstage and gathered up the other groups instruments, everyone chose to an instrument. Horohoro had to drag Ren to an instrument but after some arguing he accepted it. Everyone was placed in their spots and ready to go, except for you and Yoh.

"What are we going to do?": Star

"Were going to ……uhmmm…… mmmmm…….what do you think Manta?": Yoh

"You guys are going to sing.": Manta

"Sing?": Star

"Yeah sure.": Yoh

"I've never sung before.": Star

"Don't worry it'll be fine.": Yoh

You didn't have much time to argue when the announcer came to the stage and introduced the group. You weren't sure what to do you've never really sung before and never in public. The only thing you could do was stand there looking at Yoh, he didn't even seem worried. You had no idea whether he could sing or not. He looked completely at ease that only made you even more nervous.

_**I can't do this….**_

"Relax you'll do fine.": Hao

At that moment you could have sworn you heard Hao's voice. You looked out into the crowed to search for him. But all you saw was a room full of spectators, there was no sign of Hao. You suddenly heard the sound of drums, they were starting and you still had no idea what to do. You walked closer to the back of the stage hopping to find a way out of this. You didn't want to leave them behind but you just didn't know how to deal with so many people.

_**Finally……. What's taking them so long……Why are there so many people…… Are they going to sing too……How much longer……Hurry up… **_

You reached backstage without anyone noticing, you felt bad leaving them alone but with so many people in the audience it was beginning to be too much. As you were about to walk away you could hear the crowd getting upset. You snuck a peak trough the curtain to see the audience start throwing things at the guys. You had to admit they were horrible, the audience was right to be upset but they didn't have to throw things at them. You couldn't help but feel responsible you had to think of something fast. As you paced back and forth you suddenly bumped into something on the floor. You looked down to see the edge of a case, the case looked familiar so you decided to open it. When you looked inside you found a harp, it looked somewhat like the one your mother use to have. Even though your mother was a great fighter she did have her gentle side. However you're playing was nothing compared to hers. As you were about to put it back you noticed a can of soda come flying over your head.

Even if you didn't want to you knew you had to help them, you grabbed the harp and headed for the stage. As soon as the crowd saw you enter the stage they stopped throwing things and were intrigued about what you were going to do. You grabbed a chair and took out the harp from its case. You sat down behind it, placed your fingers on the string, closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

"Relax.": Hao

Once again you heard Hao's voice, you weren't sure if you were imagining things or if he was really there. You opened your eyes and started moving your fingers. Slowly at first just to remember how, you hadn't played in years. Everyone was silent even your own team was staring at you. After they were brought back to reality, you started moving your hands faster and faster. You turned your head toward Yoh, telling him to tell the others to join you. It looked like he got the hint, slowly the rest of the guys started joining in to. Nothing too distracting from the original melody but enough to add excitement to the song.

Once the song was over the crowd cheered with such excitement, you were surprised at how well you all did. You had no idea that the crowd would actually like you're playing, you were about to get up but Yoh stopped you.

"How about another?": Yoh

"Another?": Star

"Yeah why not, it looked like they liked it.": Yoh

You glanced over toward the audience they were all smiling and clapping, you could tell that they would like another song. You looked back to see the rest of the guys, it looked like they all wanted to keep going.

"Sure.": Star

You started playing again slowly at first, your fingers plucking at the strings. You turned your head towards Yoh and he started singing. You were a little surprised that he could actually sing, Yoh moved closer toward you. He bent over and leaned the microphone closer toward you, you weren't sure what he wanted you to do. The song he was singing sounded familiar but you weren't sure if you would be able too. You're playing slowed down as the other behind you caught up with the rhythm. You weren't to confident about singing but you decided to give it a try. You only sung a few words before Yoh took the microphone again, but he would come back every now and them so you would be able to sing the chorus. The song ended quickly you had to admit that you were nervous you would rather play and sing, but in the end it turned out all right. Before you could get up again Yoh pulled over another chair, you could only assume it was for him.

"How about we do a duet?": Yoh

"Duet?": Star

"Yeah…": Yoh

"Hmm…alright I guess.": Star

"This will be interesting.": Hao

Once again you hear Hao's voice you turned your head to look out at the audience again, seeing the same old faces. But this time something new caught your eye in the back you could see same familiar people. They looked like Hao's followers, you weren't sure if they were hear because Hao was here or if this was just a on the way. You weren't already nervous enough but now you had to sing in front of Hao's followers and possible Hao himself. Even thought you could see him you could tell there was something different.

"You'll be great.": Yoh

"Ok.": Star

Right when you and Yoh were about to start a group of people came onto the stage, they looked familiar. They were the group that had played earlier and they looked up set.

"What do you think you're doing?": Girl

"Well we were about to sing.": Yoh

"Not that you're using our instruments.": Girl

"We asked for permission to use them.": Star

"That doesn't matter we were here first, you can't just copy our group.": Girl

"Were not really coping you were just borrowing your idea.": Yoh

"Why you little.": Girl

As the girl was about to throw a punch in Yoh's direction you grabbed her wrist before it could make contact. Yoh only had a thank full look on his face while the other girl looked shocked at how fast you were. After the initial shock faded away the only thing left was anger.

"Excuse me you can't be up here.": Announcer

"How about we settle things a different way.": Yoh

"How.": Girl

"You guess are made because we're playing in a band too right. How about we see which ones better.": Yoh

"You've got to be kidding me, I saw the way the audience started throwing stuff at you guys.": Girl

"That was only the begging, how about it.": Yoh

"This will be a piece of cake.": Girl

"Yoh are you sure this is a good idea.": Star

"Sure why not.": Yoh

The other group walked over and took half of the instruments while your group was left with the rest. You moved the harp out of the front and now you were going to have to sing. It looked like the other group wanted to play first and then you guys would go. It looked like the audience was ok with all of this in fact they seemed to be even more excited. The other group started playing a song at first it started of mellow suddenly the music completely turned around and it was so hard. It was completely over whelming, you couldn't even understand the lyrics the girl was singing. When their song finally ended the girl looked over toward you guys telling you it was your turn to play. The audience didn't say anything they looked just as shocked as you did. Yoh and you came closer toward the center of the stage, the other guys got there instruments ready to play.

"Why don't we finish that duet?": Yoh

"Are you sure?": Star

"Yeah after that I think the audience could use something a bit more mellow.": Yoh

"Ok": Star

The guitar started playing slowly and then Yoh started off the song.

Yoh:

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Star:

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Both_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh ooh ooh ooh_

_  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Yoh:

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

Star:

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_Both:_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

After you two finished the song the crowd was so excited, they started cheering and whistling. You looked over toward Yoh and all you could see was his great big smile across his face. You looked at the guys behind you and they looked happy too, everything went great the crowed loved it. After that it was pretty obvious who won, glancing over toward the girl you could only see anger in her eyes as her and her group left the stage.

"That was awesome you and Yoh sing great together.": Horohoro

"He's right that was beautiful, Miss Star.": Rio

"Thank you.": Star

"Did know you could sing like that Yoh. Its not too late to switch career plans.": Ren

"He he he. You think so.": Yoh

"Anyway you guys it looks like we won.": Manta

"You certainly did, after viewing all the other contestants the judges have decided that your group is the winner. Congratulations.": Announcer

"We won!": Horohoro

The crowed cheered even louder than before as you guys were given first place. Another helper was coming on to stage with the prize. With the trophy in one hand and a long box in the other. The announcer handed the trophy to Horohoro and he was about to had the long box to Yoh when someone came running up on the stage and took it from his hands.

"Hey..": Manta

"Sorry but this is our consolation prize.": Girl

You walked closer toward the girl when she suddenly ripped open the box pulled out the sword and sung it toward you. You had to do a back flip just to doge it in time, you landed right in front of the guys. They all looked at you a little surprised but mostly impressed. Once again you tried to walk towards the girl slowly but she charged toward you swinging the sword at you. You had to admit she did have some skills, she was able to calculate were you would land and at just what time. The audience what panicking tiring to reach the exit, except for the people in the back row, they were all interested in seeing what you could do. Once again you did a few back flips and landed close to the guys who hadn't moved from there stop. You stood up and faced the girl, it looked like she wasn't the only one who wanted revenge. Her entire group was now on stage with her, as you looked at the group one of them looked familiar.

"Hey it's that guy from before.": Manta

"Who?": Yoh

"That guy that wouldn't leave Star alone.": Manta

"What guy?": Yoh

"He attacked me but Star took care of him, remember": Manta

"Oh yeah, how are you feeling?": Yoh

"Why you little…": Guy

"This is the one you knocked you out, this girl.": Girl

"Yeah sis, she's tougher than she looks.": Guy

"We'll just have to see about that.": Girl

She charged towards you again, this time it looked like she wasn't going to hold back. You flipped over her and landed on top of an empty chair left behind from the crowd. You looked around to see that there were only a few people left. It looked like everyone was making there was out, you took a look to your left and saw a small and familiar face.

"Star…. that was great.": Opacho

You hadn't seen Opacho in what seemed like forever, you could see her start running toward you. The girl in front of you took notice of her and changed her direction. You immediately panicked and headed toward Opacho, you grabbed whatever was on the floor to block her attack. Right before she could attack Opacho with the sword, you blocked her attack and kicked her in the stomach sending her fling back. You weren't sure what you grabbed as you looked down to your hands to see what it was, you were surprised to see a pair of fans. You stood in front of Opacho in a protective way as the girl started getting up off the ground.

"You're going to pay for that.": Girl

"Stay behind me ok.": Star

"Ok": Opacho


	13. Chapter 13

Ok here is the next chapter things are starting to get messy, its a little shorted than what i wanted but I'm still trying to figure out how it should play out..... ok thanks for the few people who review and the rest of you who read... ^.^ ( sorry if a have mistakes spelling etc... )

xxdarkvampireangelxx  
2009-05-15 . chapter 12

Absolutely amazing would love to read more :):):)

.Eyes.00  
2009-05-12 . chapter 12

i loved this chapter.  
i listened to the song while reading it and i could totally picture them singing it :P  
hope there´s another chapter coming soon

I dont own Shaman King only my characters.......Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13

The girl slowly lifted herself of the ground, without hesitation you readied yourself in a fighting position and waited patiently for her next move. You graded the fans one in each hand , the girl charged at you with full speed. At first you were a little surprised by how she seemed to have slowed down from before or had you speed up. Whatever the reason you dodge all of her attacks with ease and waited patiently for your chance to attack. After she had swung her sword and missed you took the chance to attack. At first you started with a few simple kick, you didn't want to overwhelm her too much. All you wanted to do was get that sword away from her before she hurt herself or someone else.

"Opacho go take cover ok.": Star

"Ok.":Opacho

When you saw that Opacho had gotten a safe distance away, you used the fans to distract her, allowing your hands to conceal the movements your feet were making. By waving one hand as if you were going to attack and then using your foot to send a kick it allowed you to get a direct hit. However this girl looked determined and she wasn't going to lose by just a simple kick. She used the sword for support as she sent a kick toward your head, you blocked her attack with your forearm. You grabbed her leg and tried to throw her down but she grabbed the sword and swung it toward you again. You were able to use the fan to block her attack, you pushed up allowing her to lose her grip on the sword. You sent a series of kick sending her back toward the wall. As you were about to reach down for the sword the man form earlier appeared in front of you, he was about to punch you but you managed to avoid the punch just in time.

The man grabbed the sword and started where his sister had left off. He charged toward you swing the sword toward you, you ducked in time to avoid the sword. You used the back of your foot to kick the man in the head. The kick startled him for a second, you kicked the man's keen while he bend over from the pain you used your knee to send it the man's face. His nose had already started to bleed you could tell you broke it.

You looked over your shoulder to see the group of people that where with the girl started fighting Yoh and the guys. You started running towards the stage when you were pulled back by the man behind you. He had grabbed a piece from your kimono and was using it to pull you back. With the force of the struggle the delicate fabric couldn't resist and the sleeve ripped from the seams. The entire left sleeve was gone and your arm was completely exposed. The only thing still left on your arm was the red ribbon left over from your old outfit.

You turned to face the man with anger in your eyes you had taken it easy on them from the begging but you were starting to lose your patience. You wanted to finish things once and for all. You swung your arm forward deliberately missing the man's head while your foot made contact with this side, the force was so great that he started spiting up blood. With all the strength he had left he was able to swing the started directly towards your head. Before the sword could get to you, you opened up the fan right in front of it allowing the sword to pass right through it. You closed the fan you twisted it around to make the man lose his grip. Now you were holding the sword up to the man's neck, all the other guy's fights stopped and turned to face you.

"Star…don't…": Manta

Manta could see the anger in your eyes and knew he had to try and stop you from doing something stupid. He tried to run over to you but was stopped by one of the other thugs in the group. You turned you head to see Manta, you could see how much he wanted you not to hurt the man whether he deserved it or not. He didn't want to see you like that, you turned to face the rest of the guys all of them with concern in their eyes. Last you saw Yoh at that moment you knew you could never finish him off. You turned your attention back to the man in front of you, you could see the sweet coming off of him.

"Leave…": Star

"…what….": Man

"I said leave and take the rest of your friends with you.": Star

You lowered the sword and started making your way towards the guys, however the man behind you wasn't going to let this go. He pulled out a small knife he had hidden and charged at you with murderous intent. You could have easily stopped him but before you could turn around something stopped him or rather someone.

"How cowardly just when Star was nice enough to let you live.": Hao

"Hao…": Star

However you weren't the only one surprised to see Hao there, you could tell the rest to the guys were surprised as well.

_**What's Hao doing here??... Does he know Star??… How does Star know a jerk like that??...This isn't good, all of Hao's guys are here too…. This is bad… Star, we have to help her…. We have to get her away from that guy…. Hao..**_

You didn't understand why the guys were so worried Hao just helped you, but all they were concerned with was getting you away from him. You turned to face the Hao, he was standing in between you and the man behind you. You weren't sure how he got there so fast but you weren't concerned with that at the moment.

"I said leave.": Star

You tried to give the man another chance to leave but it seemed as if he wasn't even listening to you, all his attention was on Hao. It must have come to a great shock to him to see Hao right behind you, you had to admit it was a surprise to you as well. You looked at Hao you could see that he wasn't pleased with the situation, the look in his eyes wasn't as bad as before with the stand vendor. But there was still this feeling that you could ignore. You took your hand and grabbed Hao's this seemed to grab his attention from the man in front of him to you.

_**Thank you….**_

"Of course, what kind of king would I be if I let any hard come to my queen.": Hao

This only made you blush as you turn your head away from Hao so he wouldn't notice. You could hear the confused expressions of the guys behind you, as you turn your head back to see their faces.

………_**Queen!!??… What!!??….**_

Hao pulled you closer towards him and started walking away pulling you with him. As you were about to make your way out of the building you could see that Hao's followers were starting to surround the man. You could tell that they wanted to finish what you started.

_**Wait… don't…..**_

Hao could see the concern in your eyes as his followers came closer to the man.

"Leave him.": Hao

With those simple words Hao's followers left the man alone to come closer to Hao. As they started making their way out the building you could see the look of relief in the man's eyes. You could also see the look of concern in the guys faces. Why would they need to be so concerned Hao would never hurt you deliberately. You were half way out of town when you realized you were still holding the sword. You turned your head back to the town in hopes of seeing one of the guys so you could leave it with them but you had no such luck.

"You want to give it to them right.": Hao

"Yes.": Star

* * *

Hao understood your request and didn't bother to seek an explanation only guided your hand back into town. His follower's didn't waste their time coming along they probably knew they weren't needed. You made your way toward a large building, you were a little confused as to why you were there but you didn't ask. When you walked in you could tell that it was a Hotel, Hao guided you to a certain room and opened the door without knocking.

When he opened the door you were surprised to see all the guys there sitting around talking. All of them immediately turned their heads to see who had barged in without knocking. You looked around the room to see a few unknown faces, you didn't pay much attention to them as you made your way in the room closer to the guys. As you got closer something else caught your eye, it was Opacho you had wondered where she ran off to. She must have gone with Yoh and the guys after you left.

"Opacho": Star

"Star Master Hao yay....you came": Opacho

"Star are you a shaman?": Manta

"Yes.": Star

"That's great.": Yoh

"What do you want?": Anna

"I wanted to return the prize for the talent show.": Star

"You don't have to return it, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of won.": Yoh

"I think it's best if I leave it with you.": Star

"Star wait.": Manta

"Yes?": Star

"Why are you with Hao? I never thought you hated humans that much.": Manta

"I don't hate humans, I just don't trust them.": Star

"Trust?": Yoh

"I've learned that you should keep your distance form humans if you want to survive.": Star

"Survive? Not all humans are going to hurt you.": Manta

"That's true but most of them….. don't have the kindest of intentions.": Star

"So that's your reason for wanting to kill them all.": Ren

"What… I don't want to kill them.": Star

"Then why are you with Hao.": Horohoro

"I don't understand..": Star

"Hao wants to kill them all after he becomes Shaman King.": Anna

…_**..What??.....**_

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you my future plans. We have gotten sidetracked.": Hao

"Why would you want to kill them all?": Star

"Humans will bring the destruction of this world they must be eliminated.": Hao

You were stunned this new information was just a bit too much for you to handle.

"I… need some time to think…..": Star

"Very well…": Hao

* * *

You were in shock you never imagined that Hao's hatred for humans went that far. There were so many different things you needed to think about. You left the hotel and headed for the rooftops you need fresh air and some time to think. You said you would allow Hao to tell you about the shaman fight and he did. But you never really said you would follow him like the rest of his group did.

You had only known Hao for a short amount of time, you weren't sure if you were willing to follow his beliefs. You didn't trust humans that's true but you didn't hate them enough to kill them all. As you jumped from rooftop to rooftop, you were suddenly hit from behind sending you crashing into the next roof. You lifted yourself up quickly and faced in the direction where the blast came from. You moved your head left and right but you couldn't see anything, you were suddenly hit from behind again. You weren't sure who was doing this but their skills were impressive for you not being able to tell where they were.

You lifted yourself of the ground once more and looking for them wasn't doing you any good. You deiced to close your eyes so you could concentrate, as you did another blast was coming straight towards you. Right when it was about to hit you, you were able to create a strong enough barrier to repel the attack. Sending it flying back to where it came from, this strange attack shocked your attackers enough to distract them from your attack.

You sent a strong gust of wind their direction startling them, while they were distracted you managed to sneak up behind them. Kicking the men forward with a great amount of force.

"Why are you attacking me?": Star

"Calm down Star."

"Why should I.": Star

"Were not going to hurt you all we want to do is talk."

"Talk, then we did your men attack me.": Star

"We just wanted to test your skills."

"My skills…what do you want?": Star

"We want to discuss your future."

"My future?..... what would you know about that?": Star

"We know plenty, we know that you're traveling with Hao and we know what he's planning to do."

You stayed silent you knew that they were referring to him wanting to kill all humans.

"You know it's wrong.…Star we believe you are the only one who can stop him."


	14. Chapter 14

Ok next chapter im a little depresed right now so it will take me some time to get over it and start writing again.... Ok some notes i know its a little chessy but oh well i like cheese and i know that Hao would do something but its more dramatic this way.... Other side notes thank you to all of you who review totally happy when i get a new email.... ^.^ i would like to say thanks my continuous reviewers its nice to hear that your taking an intrest in the story. GoddessPhoenix3173 i belive was my first reivew and .Eyes.00 also love hearing your comments and the newest continous reviewer xxdarkvampireangelxx. its nice to see you keeping up with the story and letting me know what you think.....

shadow-dog18  
2009-05-20 . chapter 13

omg this is a awesome story and a great chapter too so update soon please.

xxdarkvampireangelxx  
2009-05-17 . chapter 13

Amazing wonder who those people are can't wait to find out :):):)

.Eyes.00  
2009-05-16 . chapter 13

great chapter!  
I'm curious about who are the men who attack Star. lol Opacho has to be my favourite character! even though i don't really know if it's a girl or a boy  
i hope the updates keep coming fast :)

I do not own Shaman King only my characters..... Enjoy.....

* * *

Chapter 14

"What are you talking about?": Star

"Star why do you think we came all the way here, were here to help you kill him."

"Kill him.": Star

You were in shock you had never considered killing Hao, that was something you could never do. Even if you didn't want to help him in his shaman only world killing him was not an option you were willing to consider.

"I won't let you kill him.": Star

"My dear Star were not going to kill him you are."

"I seriously doubt that.":Star

"Star that's the whole reason you were created, the whole reason you're still alive is to kill Hao, just like it's always been don't you remember."

"That's not true I would never…..": Star

"Perhaps your time away from us has affected you but don't worry you'll soon be back to your old self."

"Stay away from me.": Star

You steeped back hopping to distance yourself from this man.

"You can't run away from this Star, it's what you were born to do."

"No I …I…wont.": Star

"Of course you will it's in your programming, sooner or later you will kill Hao. Come you want to know the truth don't you, I'll tell you everything."

"Everything…..":Star

"Yes don't you want to know how you're able to do the things you do."

"I already know, I'm a shaman":Star

"That's only part of it, we need to leave soon before you're forced to go back."

"Hao would never force me to do anything.": Star

"Of course he would why do you think the others follow him, he's brain washed them to his will. He's lied to them and to you. Come with me and I promise you'll know everything."

"Stay the hell away from me.": Star

You didn't care who this man was or what he wanted to tell you all you wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. You turned your back on him and started leaping from building to building hoping to gain some distance from him. However you were confronted again by his companions.

"Why do you keep running away from me? You are my daughter after all, it's only natural I would want you by my side."

* * *

The guys were still in the hotel room trying to not be intimidated by their unexpected guest. The room was silent as they all just looked at each other, not sure what to do or say next.

"Master Hao…": Opacho

"Yes Opacho": Hao

"Is it really ok to leave Star alone right now.": Opacho

"Yes, she needs time to deal with all this new information.": Hao

"But what if Star doesn't come back.": Opacho

"Don't worry about that Opacho….": Hao

"Hmmmm……": Opacho

"Maybe you should worry, hell has no fury like a women scorned.": Anna

"You think so….": Hao

"What if Star wants to hurt Master Hao?": Opacho

"Star would never hurt me.": Hao

"The same could not be said for you.": Ren

"Master Hao would never hurt Star, right master Hao": Opacho

"Of course Opacho.": Hao

"Yeah right you already lied to her once. If she's stupid enough to stay with you after that then she deserves to be hurt.": Anna

"Anna ….": Yoh

"I'm only stating the obvious.": Anna

"Well then I suppose I won't make that mistake again…..hmmm …": Hao

"Hmmm what spit it out already.": Horohoro

"Looks like they moved faster than I anticipated.": Hao

"Who would that be?": Ren

"Let go Opacho.": Hao

* * *

You continued to run hoping you might be able to get away but no matter how fast you ran they were always one step ahead of you. It was as if they knew what you were thinking, where you would attack from all of your moves were read like they were nothing. As the enemy surrounded you again you prepared yourself for their attack.

"We don't have to do this, all I want is to be by my little girls side is that so wrong."

"Stop calling me that….": Star

"What else would I call my daughter?"

"I see no proof that you're who you say you are. Now leave me alone.": Star

"I never thought that you would develop such an attitude it must be all the time you've spent with Hao, he really is a bad influence on you."

"Shut up": Star

"Now now no need to shout… If you want proof then all you have to do is come with me and I will show you all the proof you need. You do remember the lab don't you."

"Lab?.....": Star

"Of course the lab where you were created, it hasn't changed since the day you disappeared."

"Disappeared…": Star

"Yes don't you remember? It has been a few years and there were a few things we hadn't calculated but all in all things have worked out quite well."

"What are you talking about?": Star

"Haven't you ever wondered where those marks on your arm came from?"

"These marks…": Star

You grabbed your arm close the marks on your arm had always been there, you just thought you got them from some sort of accident before you met your mother. However the man in front of you was quite confident he knew where they came from. The ribbon on your arm allowed you to cover those marks, however they were always present as a constant reminder of what you couldn't remember.

"We had a few mishaps I'll admit but everything we ever did was to make you stronger."

"I don't need you to make me strong.": Star

"Of course not you've done a marvelous job on your own but now it's time to go home."

"I'm not going anywhere.": Star

"You should reconsider our offer before you lose control."

"Control?": Star

"We weren't able to program you properly before you disappeared, if we don't get you back to the lab you could lose control destroying anything and anyone that gets in the way of your purpose."

"What purpose?": Star

"To kill Hao."

You heard enough you weren't going to let this man play with your head any longer. You stood in front of him now with your sword ready to strike. You swung forward but you suddenly stopped, you couldn't understand why your body wasn't listening to your commands.

"You can't kill me Star, one of the benefits of being your father."

You couldn't understand what was going on but you weren't going to wait to figure it out. If you couldn't attack this man with your sword than you would have to use other methods. You preferred to settle things with your own skills instead of relying on your guardian ghost but this time you needed her. As you were about to summon your guardian you could hear footsteps in the distance coming closer to your location.

You couldn't allow others to see what you were about to do, you created a small gust of wind forcing the man in front of you to close his eyes. While you ran tiring to find a safer place without having to involve anyone else. Finally finding an area away from view you turned to find yourself surrounded by his men.

* * *

One came from behind but you managed to doge his attack, kicking him in the process. Soon after they all charged at you, attacking you from all directions. As you fought with his men jumping from tree to tree, there was another fight going on at the same time.

"Are you sure you don't want to call back your men for help.": Hao

"I don't need them to speak with you or do I."

"Master Hao Star is fighting.": Opacho

"Yes she is, now…": Hao

A scream could be heard coming from the other side of the area, you were started by the sudden scream but you couldn't afford to lose your concentration with these men. You continued to fight even if you knew something bad was happening so near you at the same time.

As you continued to fight you suddenly saw flames were that scream had come form earlier. You tried running over to see if anyone was hurt but his men were making that difficult. You had enough it was time to end this battle, you called forth your guardian ghost almost at a whisper. The men had no idea what you were doing all the saw was that you had stopped running, you held out your sword to your side. At first glance it appeared to be nothing special, however suddenly sitting on the sword was a small bird. As the men looked toward you all they did was laugh at you while they continued to charge toward you.

"Master Hao is that Star's guardian ghost?": Opacho

"Yes.": Hao

"It's so small.": Opacho

"Yes but don't be fooled by appearances.": Hao

"Master do you think he's dead yet?": Opacho

"No but he will be soon don't worry.": Hao

The men continued to charge toward you at full speed while you just stood there waiting. As they were about to attack you disappeared and you suddenly reappeared behind all of them, with your blood stained sword in hand. The men continued to look at where you once stood only to see nothing, then finally realizing the pain form their wounds they all screamed form the pain as they dropped to the ground.

"Yay Star was so fast Opacho couldn't see her move.": Opacho

"She is full of surprises.": Hao

* * *

Finally finishing off those men you made your way toward the fire that was engulfing the trees in the area. You hurried to the area as fast as you could, the scream that ripped through the air was still present in the area. You tried searching for the source but with so many flames you could only get so close. You realized that there was a fountain nearby, you tried carrying water from the fountain to the fire. However having to transport that liquid substance with so many flames around you proved to be a difficult task.

As the flames had finally circled you in the only thing you could see were the shades of red swirling around. Couching from all the smoke you needed to get out to of their but that scream wouldn't let you leave. You turned to come face to face with the source of the screams, it looked like a man but you just could make out how it was. The man covered in flames was coming closer and closer to you, you tried to calm him down but he only came closer. He suddenly grabbed your arm causing pain to burn through you, you tried to make him let go, when suddenly something caused the man to be pushed back.

When you tried to reach out and help him you were grabbed from behind and carried off. You were suddenly flying high in the air as you looked down to see the flames continue to burn. You looked up to see who had grabbed you only to see Hao's smiling face.

"Hao..": Star

"Are you alright?":Hao

"Yes, but the fire is burning everything.": Star

"Don't worry": Hao

As soon as Hao had finished his words the flames had disappeared leaving nothing but ash. Hao came toward the ground gradually, when his feet touched the ground he realized you, as you looked through the area. Everything was burned as you passed through the trees you couldn't help but try to look for that man from before. After looking through the ashes of the tress you found no trace of him. You hoped that he had died quickly so the pain of the flames could not torment him.

Hao walked up behind you and grabbed your hand gently, turning to face him you saw his face filled with anticipation on what you were going to do next. You couldn't help but smile at him you knew that you could never hurt him, you leaned in close to him and gave him a kiss on the check.

"It's been a long day let's get some rest.": Hao

"Ok.": Star

* * *

The two of you walked back toward the center of town and it looked like you were heading back towards the hotel. You were so tired after all of today's event you didn't even remember reaching the hotel. You laid in the bed soundly sleeping as the figure next to you joined you closing the distance between the two of you. Wrapping his arms around your body in an effort to have you even closer.

_**The cold dark room was endless you tried running from one way to the other in hopes of finding a way out. When suddenly the room was engulfed in flames you tried to put them out but no matter how hard you tired nothing seemed to help. You turned to come face to face with the same man as before, his whole body was covered in flames burning at his skin. He grabbed your arm just like before you tried to make him let go but nothing seemed to work as you pushed him back you could see something in the distance.**_

_**It appeared to be a door you tried running towards it but you just couldn't reach it, as the door finally appeared to be at arm's length you were pulled back. Without even thinking about it you kicked however it was so hard it sent them through the wall. You turned to see blood everywhere you hadn't realized you kicked him that hard, you rushed over to him seeing how badly he was hurt. When you finally reached him you saw that he was covered in blood, as you turned the man to see his face you were suddenly horrified to see Hao's face.**_

After that sight you immediately jumped out of bed, you were in suck shocked about what you saw you didn't even notice you had woken up the person next to you.

"Star….": Hao

"Hao": Star

You immediately jumped on top of him hugging him so hard it hurt. Hao didn't question your motives he only hugged you back just as tightly. After you calmed down a little you loosened your grip on him, you laid your head on top of his chest.

…**..Just a nightmare…..**

You laid there for hours listening to the sound of his heart beat. Once you were sure Hao had fallen asleep you slowly made your way out of Hao's grip. You used your hand to gently stroke the side of Hao's check as you looked down on him, he looked so peaceful. You leaned in and gave Hao one last kiss.

"….good…bye…": Star

You got up from the bed walked through the door and down the hall way, making your way outside. It was still early in the morning no one would be up at this hour. You climbed on top of the hotels roof looking out onto your surroundings. Everything appeared to be so peaceful, but you knew it wouldn't last long soon the sun would rise. You continued to look in to the distance while thinking of what that man had said before. What that man said was plaguing at your thought what if he was right, after that nightmare you were a bit more inclined to believe his words. The fact that you couldn't hurt him was something that you couldn't explain either. If he really did have such control over you the longer you staid by Hao's side the more danger you would be bringing him.

You still weren't sure whether you were willing to follow Hao's ideals but you knew one thing you could never kill him. If you stayed with Hao any longer there was a possibility of you losing control. Even though you weren't aware of all the details you knew that your so called "father" wasn't completely lying to you. If it was true if you did lose control and your only purpose in life was to kill Hao, you couldn't stay there any longer the sooner you left the better.

**I don't want to kill y…..I just can't, I have to leave before I….. I…just have..to….**

"Star is that you.": Opacho

"Opacho you should be sleeping": Star

"Star what are you doing?": Opacho

"Leaving.": Star

"But Star you can't go": Opacho

"I'm sorry Opacho here take care of this for me……..good bye….": Star

You handed Opacho the stuffed cat that you had won at the festival earlier that day. You weren't sure how but Hao gave it back to you when you reached the hotel but you were glad he did. You turned toward the mountain slide and without another word you were gone. Leaving behind a very confused and sad little girl.

………**Hao…………I…..….**

As you walked away you could feel your heart being torn to pieces, you had to leave everyone you cared for. You had just found a place that you felt comfortable with, fond someone who cared about you, who would protect you from anything and anyone. But you couldn't really on that one person forever you knew sooner or later there would be something. Something would drive a wedge between you, you just didn't want that to be death. Even if you never saw him again it would be better knowing that he was alive, instead of knowing he had died by your own hands.

However it was already too late you could feel it with ever step. The sadness, anguish and the pain you were causing not to mention your own, but you knew that this was for the best, this was the only way you could protect him.

You finally made it far enough up the mountain were it would be difficult to follow. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts you didn't notice the mysterious group behind you. By the time you did it was too late.

"Now…..grab her….."

"the tranquilizer"

"…l..e..t….g….o…": Star

"We got her sir, we're bringing her in now."

"Did you make sure no one saw you, we can't have anyone trying to find her."

"Don't worry sir, she was alone when we got her. Looked like she left Hao, she was so deep in thought she didn't even see us coming."

"She must of taken what we said seriously but don't worry my dear you'll see Hao again. But this time you won't be his allay you'll be his enemy. Get the equipment ready, we can't have her waking up before we make it back."


	15. Chapter 15

OK this look a while for me to finally do. I had the idea but i just couldn't but it on paper for a while. Again Thanks to all of you who review seriously there great to read, oh and thanks to those of you who favorite/alert.

.Eyes.00  
2009-05-24 . chapter 14

wow the plot is getting thicker each chapter. hope those men don't make Star hate Hao and try to kill him in the next chapter.  
please update soon and keep up the good chapters :)

GoddessPhoenix3173  
2009-05-23 . chapter 14

Yay updates!^^ Oh no Star! Hao has to do something! Even though I've got a feeling he somehow wants this to happen..hmm..Awesome chapter! Please update soon!^^

See ya later!^^

xxdarkvampireangelxx  
2009-05-22 . chapter 14

amazing can't wait to see what they are going to do to her :):):)

shadow-dog18  
2009-05-20 . chapter 14

that was a sad chapter but all that adds more drama to this and also makes it more better to i like how you wrote this i can't wait to see what Hao will sweet and i can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter too.

My constant reviewers thanks its always nice to hear form you all..... oh side note

**_I have come to notice one of the problems im having with updating stories is my laziness. Mostly with editing, Ive come to the decision that i could use some assistance in that area. Im not saying that im going to have my stuff overloaded with mistakes just because i have some one to help out. Im sure that will happen because that's just how bad i am at writing. (seriously English is my worst subject) Back to the point im looking for help with my Hunters and Sleeping Fire stories. If anyone would like to volunteer that would be great if not ill be forced to go and ask id rather have a volunteer instead of me imposing on someone else. _**

**_I think it would be better if i have a person who's read the story and likes it enough to want to be involved in it. Just my opinion so if anyone would like to volunteer to be a beta for my stroies Hunters or Sleeping Fire let my know...  
_**

Ok now to the story Enjoy..... I do not own Shaman King just my characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

Opacho ran as fast as she could inside to inform Hao about what happened. Hopefully he would be able to do something. When Opacho reached the room she found no one inside, she went searching room to room until she finally managed to find him. Hao was with the others eating breakfast, Opacho could tell that the rest of the group would prefer it if he was not their but no one dared to say anything out loud.

"Master Hao Master Hao": Opacho

"What is it Opacho?": Hao

"Star she's gone.": Opacho

"I know.": Hao

"What, what do you mean Star's gone.?": Manta

Everyone in the room was shocked by the news that Star was no longer there, every one turned their attention to Hao knowing full well that he wasn't going to let this go, although if he already knew why wasn't he doing something about it.

"What do you mean you know?": Horohoro

"Took her long enough to realize, you're a jerk.": Anna

" ..hmph….": Hao

"Master Hao, what's so funny?": Opacho

"Nothing.": Hao

"What about Star? Are we going to find her?": Opacho

"…no…": Hao

"What, why not?": Horohoro

"She will come back on her own.": Hao

"Master Hao, do you know where she is?": Opacho

"No, don't worry she won't be gone long. After she learns what she needs to she'll come back.": Hao

"What does she need to learn?": Manta

"Where she came from, I'm sure they will treat her nicely.": Hao

"They?": Ren

"…mmm….": Yoh

"Yoh ….": Manta

"Did she leave because she wanted to or did they force her.": Yoh

"I'm not quite sure.": Hao

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought she was your queen": Horohoro

"He is right one should always protect his queen.": Rio

"One doesn't want to be too protective. Star will return when she is ready.": Hao

"Master Hao.": Opacho

"Don't worry she'll be fine, let's go Opacho.": Hao

"Do you really thing shell be ok?": Manta

"Let's hope so.": Yoh

* * *

The competitors were now in the village, learning all they could about the competition. The first match of the tournament would begin tomorrow. Walking by all the other competitors you felt a bit uneasy; winning this tournament was everything to you. You needed to win, that was your fathers wish and you would do anything for your father.

You continued to walk along the village streets, you could feel someone watching you from afar. However this was different from the stairs they others were giving you. You were becmonig uncomfortable with that presence handing over you as you came to a small restaurant. You decided to look inside, when you first stepped inside all eyes turned to face you. You were receiving the same stares here that you were while walking down the streets but they didn't have the same intense feeling as before. You ignored their stares and made your way towards a table. You placed your basket on the table and took a seat in one of the chairs.

You could only assume they were staring at you because of your outfit. You wondered if it was that uncommon to see someone in farming clothes. The jean overalls, flannel shirt, gloves and the straw hat you wore to cover your eyes. They were a bit out of place in this village but you didn't concern yourself with it.

You didn't remove your straw hat you preferred to keep your eyes covered; you removed your gloves and looked through your basket. Your basket was filled with fruit read to be eaten, you pulled out a nice big green apple but before you could eat it someone else took it from your hands. You didn't look up to see the man, there was no need to.

"That a good looking basket there. Hope you don't mind if we take it."

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"We weren't asking for your permission."

"You should."

"You think you're better than us."

"I don't think I know."

"You little punk."

You didn't give the man any response, you simply got up from the table and started making your way out of the restaurant. The man behind you was about to grab your arm when you suddenly disappeared. The man was so confused about what happened he didn't even notice the fruit he had in his hand was gone along with the basket.

You watched from the rooftop as the sun continued to move closer and closer toward the horizon. You needed to return quickly father didn't like it when you wondered off for too long. You jumped from roof to roof until you reached the edge of the village. From there you jumped down toward the ground and continued walking.

You pulled out the apple the man prevented you from eating earlier, you held it in your hand as you walked along the road. You walked by a tree and tossed it up, it landed perfectly on the branch. Suddenly it split in half for the bird to eat.

When you finally reached your temporary home, you could see your brother outside waiting for you.

"Where have you been? Father's been asking for you."

"I was checking on the competition."

"If you wanted to walk around the village you could have told me."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Never mind that now, let's go see father."

"Alright"

The two of you made your way inside the building to find your father. You could tell your brother wasn't really mad at you only worried for your safety. He was always like that, worrying over you like any big brother would. Even if you could not see his mouth you could always tell when he had a smile on his face. When you finally made it to your fathers room, your brother knocked on the door first announcing your arrival.

"Come in"

"Father, you wanted to talk to sister."

"Yes, Star come closer."

"Yes father."

You stepped closer to your father's wheel chair, you kneeled down so father wouldn't have to struggle. With his poor health you would do anything to prevent any further main for your father.

"Star are you feeling alright?"

"Of course father."

"Are you certain, tomorrow will be very challenging I don't want you to have any doubts."

"I would never have doubts father. I would do anything for you."

"And I for you."

"Was that all father?"

"Yes, now I must rest for tomorrow I recommend you two do the same."

"Yes father"

You and your brother exited the room allowing your father to have some much needed rest. After such an ordeal it was necessary for him to rest. Tomorrow would be a very trying day for all of you.

"Will you rest as well sister?"

"Not yet, it looks like it might rain."

"Rain huh"

"Yes would you like to join me?"

"Maybe later I have a few things to take care of before tomorrow."

"Alright I'll see you later then."

You left your brother to his business, you left to your room to change into more suitable clothes. You traveled inward toward the woods. You wanted to get a bit of training in before tomorrow. Within the woods there was a lake were you could practice. As you arrived at the lake it started to rain, only a few drops would reach the ground as you made your way toward the water.

The sky was covered in a clear grey it was almost impossible to tell it was raining, as you moved from side to side you wondered how things would play out tomorrow. You had all worked so hard to get here, you didn't want anything to go wrong that would devastate your father. You looked up toward the sky wondered if this was it, all you had been through was all for tomorrow.

You would never admit it in front of your brother or father but you felt somewhat disappointed that it would all be coming to an end soon. With your father's wish granted things would have to change, you should be happy for your father but the idea of not being together was terrifying.

You hated being alone.

Even now you wished your brother had joined you in training. While you were walking through the village you could also feel that empty feeling. You choose to go alone but that didn't stop that feeling for appearing. As you looked up into the sky you wondered if it would ever go away.

"What are you doing?"

You turned your head slightly over your shoulder to notice a small boy standing at the edge of the lake, staring at you with wide eyes.

"Training"

"Training? On the surface of a lake, isn't that dangerous."

"Not if you know what you're doing. Besides I'm not just standing here."

"You're not then what are you doing?"

"I'm cutting the rain."

"Huh? How can you cut the rain? It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible all you need is a great amount of accuracy and patience."

"I guess but its barely raining can you even see the rain drops."

"Yes"

"Oh I'm sorry I got all caught up in the idea of cutting the rain I didn't introduce myself."

"It's alright I didn't introduce myself either."

"I'm Manta. What's your name?"

You turned your body completely to face to small boy, however when you did his eyes only widened. It appeared that he was in shock but for what reason you couldn't understand.

"Star ! Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Star it's me Manta, don't you remember?"

"No I'm sorry I don't."

"But we went to a festival together, we play together in the talent show remember. It was me, Yoh, Horo Horo, Rio, Ren… you couldn't have forgotten us already."

"Yoh….."

"Come on Star I know we freaked out when we saw you with Hao but you can't blame us for that."

"Hao? Who is he?"

"You're not joking are you, you really don't remember."

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else. I've never been to a festival or a talent show and I don't know anyone but that name."

"No I'm sorry I just jumped to conclusion."

"Is it because I look like this person."

"Yeah, she has the same hair the same face but your eyes I can't see your eyes under those hmmm… what are those sunglasses?"

"Not exactly."

"They look very technical, are they for something special?"

"Special? I suppose so without them I'm as blind as a bat."

"Blind? I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, no one really notices unless I say something but still I don't mind."

"Are you here alone?"

"Alone…."

"I'm heading over to my friends if you want you can come with I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

"Friends…. I will consider your offer Manta but I'd like to get a bit more training in first."

"Alright, mm Star is it ok if I watch? I've never seen anyone cut rain before."

"Yes that would be fine."

You continued to cut through the drops of rain that managed to fall from the sky, it was raining a little harder than before but it was still not enough of a challenge for you. As you moved for side to side you would cut the drops with a thin blade, which you kept concealed in your sleeve. If you had pulled it out in front of Manta your sure the poor boy would have been left speechless. However he had ready had enough excitement for one day.

Cutting rain was not something common, also confusing you with someone he knew must have been a greater shock to him. He must have really cared about that person, the way he expressed himself. So determined to believe you were her.

You swung your sword cutting a drop in half in mid air allowing the two halves to fall into the lake below you. You could feel Manta watching you with intensity, seeing someone cut through a drop of rain must have been very interesting. The amount of accuracy it needed was great besides being able to cut it you also had to be able to see it.

That didn't concern you at the moment, what did concern you was the fact that you were being watched. It wasn't Manta eyes you felt but someone else's, you could tell they were close but you couldn't pin point their location. You ignored it if they wanted to harm you they would need to do more than just watch you.

"Manta there you are we've been looking everywhere for you."

"What happen to you? Did you get lost cause you couldn't see over the big bushes?"

"No I did not get lost."

"Geez calm down it was only a joke."

"I was watching Star."

"Star!.... Where?"

"No not that Star."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey look it is Star, right over there."

"She's standing on the water."

"What is she doing?"

"Wait a second, that's not Star"

"You just said it was."

"Well yes that's her name but it's not the Star we know."

"What are you talking about, she looks exactly the same down to the ….. What are those things covering her eyes?"

"Would you listen to me."

"Alright Manta got ahead."

"She's not the Star we meet during the festival. I thought that too when I first saw her but she said she's never been to a festival or a talent show. And she doesn't even know who Hao is."

"Well I guess she could be someone else, they say everyone was a twin out there."

"You're one to talk."

"He he"

"Back to the previous question."

"What question?"

"Arrgh… what is she doing?"

"Oh that's another weird thing, she said she's cutting the rain."

"Is it trying to water down."

"That's not funny."

"Wow that so cool."

"Cutting the rain, that can't be easy."

"She's not just cutting the rain, she's dodging it as well."

"Dodging it?"

"How can you tell?"

"She's completely dry."

"Well it hasn't been raining that hard."

"Yes but if she's been doing this for a while her clothes should of gained some moister."

"She has been out here for a while."

"Are these your friends?"

"Aaaahhh…"

* * *

Oh another side note i was wondering if anyone actually reads the updates i put on my livejournal. If not thats ok im just wonderng if you could go vote so i could get a clearer number that would be great Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Okey dokey its been a while i know but ive been busy writing my Fallen story sorry. Well like mentioned update info in my journal link.... and well i would like to thank all of you who read this story and review ^.^ they make me happy...

Foot-Flavoured-Skittles  
2009-07-19 . chapter 3

Only on chapter three, but I have to say, no offence or anything, that your grip on what tense you're writing in is shaky. Sometimes you use second, and sometimes some third. It gets a tad hard to read.

Otherwise, I like it and I hope it's not as apparent in more recent chapters =)

Back to reading... =D

kitsunkuruoshii  
2009-06-14 . chapter 15

more plz

.Eyes.00  
2009-06-11 . chapter 15

another great chapter :)  
i wouldn't mind checking your mistakes, but i think i'm not exactly the right person to do that because english isn't even my first language :P  
hope there´s an update soon, i want to know what happened to Star

shadow-dog18  
2009-06-11 . chapter 15

yeah another new chapter but oh no she has lost her will happen now?well I can't wait for the next chapter to be updated.

GoddessPhoenix3173  
2009-06-11 . chapter 15

Yay updates!^^ Er...Wait...That is Star right? What did those people do to her?! . Though she has become alot stronger by the looks of things. Awesome chapter!^^ Please update soon!^^

See ya later!^^

oh i apologies if my pov are a little jumbled im not sure if the comments for this story or not but still sorry i forget what pov im using sometimes (all my stories have differnt ones). Anyway Enjoy....

I do not own Shaman King... only my own characters......

* * *

Chapter 16

"Star…"

"Yes."

"Are you done with your training?"

"I would continue further but the rain isn't strong enough for proper training."

"Oh well these are the friends I told you about. Guys this is Star."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You sure she's not the Star we know. They do look the same."

"I believe I would remember meeting you."

"I guess we should reintroduce our selves. I'm Yoh, this is Ren, Rio, Horo Horo, Joco and you've all ready meet Manta."

"Hello my name is Star."

"So how does this training work exactly?"

"Its pretty self explanatory you cut the rain drops before they hit the ground, that is if you are able to see the rain drops. If you can cut them then you should be able to dodge them as well."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"At first."

"How long did it take you to be able to do it?"

"I'm not exactly sure how long, but I believe I was able to see the rain clearly within a few minutes, dodging and cutting the rain drops after that was simple."

"It only took you a few minutes to see it and then the rest was simple, wow you're vision must be incredible."

"On occasion."

"Hey guys I thought you were going to get something to eat."

"Yeah let's go I'm starving."

"Star do you want to come too."

"In the village…"

"Where else are you going to get food from?"

"I suppose, but I can't take too long."

"Alright let's go."

You walked behind the group taking a look at all of them. None of them seemed familiar to you but just being around them felt odd. Normally when you are around new people you have a hard time letting your guard down, but with them it seemed simple.

* * *

You finally reached the village and walked into the first restaurant you say. All of you gathered around a large table with enough seats for all of you. After ordering food they all started talking with each other about different thing but mainly the competition. You quickly discovered that all of them were in the tournament except for Manta.

You couldn't help but wonder if their skills were going to be a problem for your father. They seemed like nice people but in a competition like this everyone is an enemy. You just hoped you wouldn't have to fight them right from the start.

As everyone ate you looked around the table they all seemed so happy, smiling laughing as if nothing was going to occur tomorrow. You only wished their happiness wouldn't come to an end form your own hands or those of your team.

"Hey Star, are you in the tournament too?"

"Yes."

"Who's one your team?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

"Of course not, I'm in the tournament with my brother and father."

"Wow the whole family."

"Is your family participating as well?"

"No"

"Well…."

"You're all very close are these your team mates then."

"Yup, Rio and Faust are on my team. Horo Horo, Ren and Joco are on another."

"It must be difficult having to fight one another when you're so close."

"Nah we fight all the time."

"Were pretty use to it."

"I'm sure"

You couldn't help but feel somewhat happy, even thought you had only just meet them it felt as if you'd known them from before. You all finished your meal continued talking about useless things, things you could never talk about with your father or brother. They were always so serious with whatever they were doing joking wasn't an option. But with them it was as if all they ever did was joke and laugh with each other. It was something you wished you could share at least with your brother, you could occasionally crack a small joke with him but that was it.

"I've never heard anyone laugh that loud."

"You never heard one of Joco's jokes."

"Hey."

"Obviously not."

"Star"

"Yes."

"Why are you in the tournament?"

"….because…"

Before you could get the words out someone came into the restaurant grabbed your chair and pulled it out from under you. Even before that person grabbed the chair you had already move up from the chair and you were standing right behind him waiting for him to notice your disappearance.

"It's rude to take someone's chair from under them."

Everyone at the table was in complete ahh at how fast you moved. They hadn't even noticed the man until you spoke.

"Still tiring to prove your better."

"I don't have to prove anything."

"Hey leave her alone."

The shouts coming from the table startled you for a moment, you never imagined that they would defend you form a stranger. You were a stranger but still without know anything they stood by you. The only person that had ever done that before was your brother.

"You don't have to get involved"

"What are you talking about your are friend."

"Yeah and we stand by our friends."

"Friend…"

"Yeah, so are you going to leave peace fully or are we going to through you out."

"That won't be necessary."

A new voice came from the door frame, the guys at the table had wide eyes as soon as that person stepped into the restaurant. You weren't sure why they were so shocked who could have entered to bring suck commotion. You were about to turn your head to face however it was that had entered, but before you could the man in front of you was so started that he ran right into you without thinking.

The special goggles you wore to help you see were knocked off by the man in front of you. The man was so clumsy that he slightly cracked them as he tried to run away. Before he could get to far you appeared in front of the man again, obviously displeased by his actions. However he didn't seem too concerned about you it looked like he was more concerned about who was still at the door.

You were about to grab the man but he was no longer there, you were stunned if he was that quick before why hadn't he used it. It seemed he was the type to brag about his skills but it seemed that he wasn't responsible for his disappearance. Before you could turn to see the person who was standing in front of the door you could hear small footsteps running toward you.

"Star, Star it's you. I knew you'd come back."

You turned to be immediately engulfed in a tight embrace form what you could tell was a small child.

"Umm Excuse me."

"Star where have you been Master Hao has……."

You soon realized you hadn't picked up your goggles, as soon as the child stopped talking you knew she had seen your eyes. You quickly held up your hand to cover your eyes to prevent the other from seeing but you were sure it was already too late. The child stared at you wondering what could of happened. You grabbed the child in your arms and set her down on the floor.

"Sorry I think you have me confused."

You started walking closer to the exit but before you could reach it the guys started asking questions silently at first.

"Star, are you ok?"

"Yes, I need to be going."

"You don't need to leave just because…."

"It's alright I need to head back anyway."

You finally make your way out of the restaurant and start walking back into the woods. While you make your way into the woods, the guys are left talking among themselves wondering what could have happened.

"Well"

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"How should I know."

"Do you think we should go after her."

"No, I think it's best if we leave her alone."

"Huh, what happened to her goggles?"

"What, why do you want them?"

"She said she couldn't see without them."

"Well, start looking for them."

"They fell on the floor they should be around here somewhere."

* * *

The guys searched the restaurant looking for your goggles only to find nothing. You had finally reached the woods after jumping from roof to roof hopping to leave the village as soon as possible. Having people stare at you wasn't something you enjoyed. You arrived at the lake were you had been training earlier. You found a good spot on the ground and leaned against a tree for support. You had your eyes closed while listening to your surroundings. It was so peaceful here all you could hear was the sound of birds chirping.

You lost track of time just enjoy the scenery when all of a sudden you got that feeling. The feeling that someone was watching you. Not liking it you decided it was time to leave. You got off the ground and started walking away when you heard footsteps right behind you. You turned around and found yourself face to face with someone. You couldn't see who it was but you knew they were there.

"You don't need to leave"

"It's better if I do, excuse me."

"Always so polite"

"Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact no, but I believe you do."

"Me?"

"Yes, I believe these are yours."

He held out his hand towards you, but you didn't move not sure of what his intentions were. You didn't know whether it was safe or not to except something from a stranger. Before you could thing any further he grabbed your hands and placed something in them. As you felt what it was you realized what you had forgotten at the restaurant, your goggles.

"Thank you."

"You welcome"

Before you knew it he leaned in closer to you placing a kiss on your check. You were so stunned you weren't sure what to do.

"I look forward to seeing your match tomorrow."

And with that he was gone as quickly as he came. After some time of staring into space you started running back home, it was already late if your brother found out you weren't home yet there would be hell to pay. If your father found out, you didn't even want to think about that. You finally made it home running into your room as quickly and silently as possible before they could tell you were gone.

* * *

You placed your goggles on the nightstand and changed into your nightclothes. You sat on the edge of your bed thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow you would be having your first match you weren't sure who your opponents were but that didn't matter. You knew that you wouldn't lose not to them not to anyone. For your father you would do anything. Your mind started trailing off into the tournament and what it would mean if you won. What opponents you would need to confront? Then you thought back to Yoh and his friends, you must have left them in quite a mess. Thinking back on it what happened to that guy, who was standing at the entrance before? Hopefully that little girl wasn't to upset about you leaving her the way you did.

But then that guy why would he kiss your check, wasn't he disgusted by your appearance. Your eyes their…. not something anyone should see. Quickly shaking your head of those thoughts you heard a knock at the door.

"Enter"

"You should be sleeping."

"I know, it's just tomorrows the big day."

"Yes we need our rest…"

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"Oh I'm sorry.."

Looking away from your brother you tried to reach the night stand to place your goggles over your eyes. Your brother walked over to you and sat on the bed next to you, he grabbed your hands in his and rested his forehead on yours.

"Are you mad?"

"No… you're beautiful, you know that don't you?"

"You don't have to make me feel better."

"Don't I, I'm your brother and I will always look out for you. With me you're never alone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Get some sleep."

"Good night Sky."

"Good night Star."

Your brother walked out of the room and left you to rest. You laid your head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep as quickly as possible.

* * *

The stadium as filled to the max you never imaged it would be so big all those people watching down on you was making you a bit nervous. Your match was up next, as you walked onto the arena you could see all the people around you. As you looked through the crowd you spotted a few familiar faces. It was Yoh and the rest of the guys they were all looking at you, as you continued to walk onto the arena. You couldn't tell if they were happy to see you or if they were afraid. You continued to look through the crowd to spot a small girl pointing to you. She looked familiar to you and you didn't understand why, you looked over to see who she was talking to to see a guy that looked an awful lot like Yoh for some reason.

You ignored it for now your match was just about to start, as the other team made its way on the arena. You could tell that they weren't going to be a problem for you. You turned back to see your brother pushing your father's wheelchair onto the arena. You meet his gaze and he gave you a head nod indicating that you could deal with them on your own. After the announcer has finished his introductions you faced your opponents.

"Surrender now."

"What?"

"Surrender now please."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I don't wish to harm you please surrender."

"Girl you've got to be out of your mind."

The man charged at you to you he seemed to be moving in slow motion, before he could make contact with you. You disappeared and reappeared right behind him, his teammates were surprised by your speed but it wasn't enough to scare them off.

"Your quick girl, but that won't be enough."

He came at you again, this was a waste of time so you decided to teach him the hard way. You disappeared from his sight and kicked him in the back sending him into the ground. You pulled out your sward and held it to the man's throat you lifted up the sward and was about to slice the man when you heard a small voice coming from the crowd.

"Star don't."

For some reason you stopped it right before it hit the man, that voice it sounded so familiar as if you'd heard those words before.

"I don't wish to hurt you surrender."

"You may be fast girl but what about those two."

You quickly turned your head to see your father and brother being attacked by the other two members. You were about to run after them put something grabbed onto your leg. You looked down to see what looked like a spirit, it must have belonged to the other opponent. You tried shacking it off but it wouldn't let you go, you sliced it with your sword but it only passed through it. You turned your head to see your father and brother but before the enemy could hit them they hit an invisible way and were pushed back.

Even if you couldn't reach them your brother wasn't going to let anything happen to your father. This was enough you had given them their chance if they didn't want it that was not your concern.

"Sister, that's enough."

"Brother?"

"They threatened father, you gave then their chance finish them."

"Right."

You would have preferred not to have to kill them but they left you with no other choice. You lifted up your sword to your side as a small bird appeared to be sitting on it.

"That's it that's your big move."

"Ha ha you actually had me worried for a second."

"You two finish off the guy and then kill the old man."

"My apologies I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

You swung your sword up in the air sending the small bird into the sky. As it rose above your head a glow started appearing around it as the light grew stronger the bird started to change shape. When the light finally died down a bit the bird standing behind you now was enormous it could take up the whole stadium.

"Wow did you see that?"

"Those guys are done for."

"It's huge."

"Wonder when she learned that."

"It's a lot bigger than it was before, isn't it Master Hao."

"It sure is."

"Time to end this."

The bird let out a great cry and vanished in an instant, your opponents were lelt stunned along with the audience. You didn't waste your time explain it to them you turned around and started making your way towards your father and brother.

"What happened?"

"Was it a bluff."

"What's going on?"

"She's more skilled than I first thought."

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"The bird just gave out."

"No it didn't. It worked."

"Worked she didn't do anything."

"Look at her sword."

With Anna's word all of them turned to see your sword that was still extended out to your side. As soon as they saw it they couldn't believe their eyes.

"No way."

"That's impossible."

You wiped away the blood off your sword and placed it back in its sleeve. Taking the final steps to reach your father and brother the opponents behind you finally fell. Their heads hitting the arena floor before their bodies could. The crowd was silent they had never seen a fight end so smoothly and grotesquely at the same time. No one said a word as you and your team exited the stage, everyone was left in complete shock.

"Perhaps it's time to make a more formal introduction."

"Did you see that?"

"She just ….."

"She made it look so easy."

"She didn't even hesitate."

"When her brother told her to finish it I guess that means permanently."

"Star…."


	17. Chapter 17

Ok i had family over this weekend so i couldnt write, i edited in a hurry so there might me some mistake i didnt catch sorry. Thanks to all of you who review there so nice to read....

xxdarkvampireangelxx  
2009-08-05 . chapter 16

amazing!:):):)

xXxAiriinxXx  
2009-07-29 . chapter 16

oh nice!

update!!

.Eyes.00  
2009-07-26 . chapter 16

this was a very good chapter. i really want to now more about Star's eyes and why she can't remember anything. maybe we'll find out in the next chapter :)  
the only change i would make would be in the dialogues, to write wich character is speeking each time, because it can get a bit confusing sometimes. keep up the great story.

GoddessPhoenix3173  
2009-07-26 . chapter 16

Yay updates! Wow, I didn't expect Star to go that far 0.0 I liked the whole scene in the restaurant XD Awesome chapter! Please update soon!

See ya later!^^

shadow-dog18  
2009-07-26 . chapter 16

wow great chapter even if some of it I did not understand oh well I'll just read it again to understand it keep up the great job in wighting this story.

i do not own shaman king only my own characters.....enjoy

* * *

Chapter 17

After the battle you and your family left the arena, you could tell that everyone was shocked by what you did. Silence surrounded everywhere you went. Today's matches were over for the day, the remaining shaman were now preparing for tomorrow's events. Your father and brother had returned to your temporary home. You weren't feeling well so you decided to distract yourself with training. When you reached the lake it was completely silent you didn't want to disturb this tranquilly. So you sat done on the ground leaning against a tree. There was nothing more peaceful than this. You spent what seemed like hours sitting there.

When you suddenly felt another presence just like you had done before, it felt as if someone's eyes were on you. Not licking the feeling you got you got off the ground and jumped up in the tree, tiring to avoid another unwanted incident. You sat on a tree branch close to the top waiting of that other presence to disappear. For a moment it did you were surprised at how fast the other presence just vanished. When you suddenly felt that presences right next to you, you turned your head to the right to find a guy with long brown hair sitting on the branch next to you.

You were completely surprised by how you couldn't sense him there before, you continued to stare at him uncertain about what to do next. The two of you did not speak you simply continued to stare at each other. After some time you had had enough and rose to your feet. Now sating on the tree branch, you jumped up again landing on a branch higher up on the tree. When you landed on the branch you found once again that he was there as well sitting on the branch you were standing on. You continued leaping from branch to branch getting higher and higher but no matter how high or how fast you leaped he was always one step ahead of you. Until you reached the very top of the tree now standing on the very top of the tree there would be no where for him to sit. You searched your surroundings but found him no were in sight. Out of nowhere you could feel something behind you or rather someone.

It was him you didn't need to turn your head to know that. What you didn't know was why he was there and what he was standing on. He was so close to you, only a few inches away you could almost feel him. He leaned his head closer toward you, so that he's lips were right next to your ear as he spoke.

"You've always loved high placed."

"What?"

"I suppose it must be for the view"

At that moment you looked out to see ahead of you. You could see the entire forest everything looked so peaceful, it was different being able to share this peaceful moment with someone else, even if that someone else was an unwanted guest.

"It is beautiful, but there is something I don't understand"

"What would that be?"

"Why are you here?"

"Is that all,…. I would like to show you something."

"Show me something?"

"Yes, there are beautiful sights to see here, I would love to show them to you."

"I still don't understand why you would…"

Before you could finish your question he had lifted you up in his arms leaping off the tree and into the air. Once you realized what he was doing you wrapped your arms around him. You weren't sure why you did it, was it just a reaction, instinct, or something else. When you realized that you weren't going to fall, you loosened your grim on him. You turned your head tiring to see how you weren't falling but you couldn't see much except the trees you were passing.

"You don't need to worry I would never let you fall."

"If I'm not going to fall could you put me down?"

"There is still a possibility of you running off, besides we haven't been this close in a very long time. I'd like to savor this moment."

He sat down on what you could only guess what, as he sat down he didn't rerelease his hold on you. He simply placed you on his lap. You were completely surprised and shocked to see this sort of display. No one's ever wanted to be this close to you not even your father, the only person who ever had ever wanted to be this close to you is your brother. When remembering your brother, you suddenly felt yourself being held in a tight embrace. For some reason he had suddenly hugged you in an embrace that you couldn't help but feel needed. As if he had finally found something lost and he had no intention of letting it go.

You didn't know why you did it, you weren't even sure when it happened. But you were now leaning your head on his shoulder hugging him as well. In that moment there was something so familiar, so warm about his touch. You had never felt so safe then in that moment, wrapped in his arms.

Time seemed to pass by without you noticing, it must have been hours. As you leaned in closer you suddenly hear something. It sounded like water and the smell was something you couldn't ignore. You lifted your head off his shoulder and turned your head to see something you had never seen before.

"I thought you might enjoy a change of scenery."

You had never seen the ocean this close before it was truly beautiful. The two of you were sitting on the sand watching the waves come in and out. You moved to get up and he released his grim on you, you walked closer toward the waves wanting to touch the water. You bent down stretching out your hand toward the water. As your fingers felt the cold water you could feel someone eyes on you.

Turning your head back, you could see him staring at you again. You weren't sure why but when he looked at you like that you couldn't help but fell something. You turned your head way form him staring out toward the ocean.

You turned your head again to see him but he was no longer sitting on the sand, he was gone. You looked around tiring to find him but he was no were in sight. You turned back toward the ocean begin completely surprised again when you see him right in front of you. Once again he was so close to you only a few inches away. You tried to take a step back but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed your hand not in a threatening way but in a gently caring way, tiring as hard as possible not to hurt you.

You continued to stare at him unsure of what to do. He lifted his other hand and brought it to your check. Feeling his hand on your check you were completely lost. You were so wrapped up in this feeling you didn't even notice when he removed your goggles. He threw then on the ground and moved his hand back to your face. Using his fingers to trace the scars that had made their way onto your eyes, finally realizing that he had removed your goggles. You moved your free hand trying to cover your eyes but he used his hand to stop you.

"Don't."

"I….don't..""

"You don't need to hide from me."

"But I…"

"You're beautiful."

He leaned in towards you placing his lips on yours. In that moment you were wrapped in this feeling you couldn't ignore. There was this warmth, this familiarity that wouldn't allow you to pull way.

As you continued to kiss each other, he released your hands wrapping one of his arms around you waist, pulling you closer to him so that you were right up against his chest. He used this other hand to move a few stands of hair out of your face allowing his hand to make its way toward your neck.

**why..I …I'm..hideous… why would he say I'm beautiful… **

He stopped kissing you immediately looking at you intensely.

"Who would ever call you hideous?"

"No one needs to tell me I know it's true."

"What would ever give you that idea? You are the most beautiful thing on earth."

"I don't want to question your abilities but are you blind as well."

"Blind of course not and you won't be for much longer."

"What??"

"Your eyes have been damaged if you will allow me I can repair what's been done."

You couldn't believe your ears, he was going to fix your eyes not even you father has been able to repair what you've lost. But was it even possible surly not there is no way to bring back what's been lost.

"Don't lie to me."

You tried to push him away but his grip around your waist was so strong no matter how hard you tired you couldn't push way.

"I would never lie to you, Star."

"How do you know my name?"

"There isn't anything I don't know about you."

"What??"

"I promised that you would never be alone didn't I, I intend to keep that promise."

"Stop it; I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

"They're not lies."

He placed a kiss on your left eye at first there was a strange sensation. It felt like like fire was burning through our eyes. You tired to struggle free but he only tighten his grip around you, moving his head so that it was now close to your ear.

"The pain will only last a second."

You didn't understand how he could cause you such pain with just a kiss. If he wanted to kill you why would he still be hold you. Holding you the way he was it felt as if he was tiring to comfort you. You were even more confused, before you could think too much about it you suddenly heard a strange sound behind you.

"Release my daughter"

There was no mistaking that voice it was your fathers as soon as you hear it you dint move. The pain was still running its way through your body and his grip around you only tightened further at the sudden appearance of your father.

"Are you deaf, real my daughter."

"I would be more than happy to if this was your daughter."

**What???**

The thought of you not being his daughter was horrifying. Your family is all you have ever had and you weren't going to let it be taken away from you. His grip around you loosened again this time it was enough for you to pull ways from him. You started running toward your father and brother but before you could reach them you stopped. Something didn't seem right the feeling you felt coming from your father wasn't right, it was as if he wasn't your father.

"What's happening?"

"Sister"

Your brother started running toward you but you only took another stop back tiring to stay away from him.

"What have you done to her?"

"I've only opened her eyes."

"Opened her eyes…"

You backed away even further the feeling right now was surrounding you completely. Your head was spinning out of control, lifting your hand to your aching head. The pain was taking you over you feel to your knees crying out in pain you fell to your side unconscious.

"..H..a..o…"


	18. Chapter 18

Im sorry i haven't updated since September. Ok my editing sucked. Its jumbled, i use the word you to much and im sure most of you will get lost along the way. Sorry.... Any who thanks to all of you who take the time to review its nice to hear from you, those totally make my day....

smiler411  
2009-09-12 . chapter 17

I totally love this chapter i was like 'so cool' through the whole entire thing. So awesome loved it.

.Eyes.00  
2009-08-25 . chapter 17

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write the next chapter soon!  
She finally got her memories back, I really want to now what happens next and who the fake father and brother really are.  
Another great chapter! :)

shadow-dog18  
2009-08-24 . chapter 17

cool you updated and this is such a awesome chapter and it is my second fave chapter out of them I really enjoyed reading this chapter a lot I found it too be really sweet and it also looks like she may remember now but will she still be with Hao or will her fake family take her away from him I guess I will just have to wait for you to update again to find out what happens next.

GoddessPhoenix3173  
2009-08-24 . chapter 17

Yay updates!^^ Does Star remember now?! 0.0 Hao gave her her eye-sight back XD Woo! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!^^

See ya later!^^

i do not own Shaman King only my characters.......

* * *

Chapter 18

The world was black, you could see nothing ahead or behind. A cold dark aura passed through you, reminding you of how alone you really are. Cold, dark, nothing but the never ending shadows around you only cause you more pain. Tightening your eyes further not wanting to see anything you could suddenly hear something.

"Are you alright?"

You didn't respond or open your eyes not wanting to see anything. When you didn't respond the person before you continued to ask you questions.

"Are you lost?"

The questions continued as you made sure to keep your mouth shut not wanting to respond. As she continued to ask you questions something about this felt familiar, as if this wasn't the first time she had asked you this before.

"If you have nowhere to go you can come with me if you want."

That …..You were certain of it now you have heard this before. Her voice, there was no mistaking it, it was her.

"Mother"

You opened your eyes slowly at first afraid of what you might find, to your surprise when you opened them you found her. You found the women you knew to be your mother. It seemed so long since you had laying your eyes on her. As you took another look you soon found that she wasn't speaking to you. She was speaking to a child sitting on the ground.

Looking at the child there was no mistaking it that child was you. You were certain of it now this conversation, the setting, the lack of response. You were witnessing the first time you ever meet your mother. The day she saved you from the cold. The day she gave you a home.

As the small child accepted her hand you found yourself remembering all the time you spent with her, all the wonderful memories of your time together. The scene before you changed quickly to reveal another memory you had long forgotten.

There were flames everywhere, the small house in which your mother and you lived in was burning to the ground. You watched in silence as the mob of people outside your home watched the scene in front of them. In that moment you remembered all the fear you felt along with all the rage.

Watching as your small self run afraid for her life you witnessed something impossible. Something you had forgotten long ago before one of the men could grab her his arm suddenly caught on fire. You still weren't sure how that happened but you continued to watch as you suddenly remembered what happened next.

A small fire was right in front of you and your younger self keeping you warm. The young boy sitting across from you hand brought you piece as your whole world had fallen apart.

"You don't have to worry about those people anymore, they won't hurt you."

You continued to listen to his voice as he spoke, you couldn't quite place it but his voice was so familiar. As your younger self started to fall asleep in the boys lap you could see his warm smile.

"Shh go to sleep."

The scene in front of you changed in an instant you could see that you were older now. Once again you were leaning against a tree about to fall asleep. When you looked again you weren't leaning against a tree any more you were inside a tent in a sleeping bag. Your other self woke up surprised at her surroundings, she quickly grabbed her thing and made her way out of the camp site. Following her footsteps you could almost feel the tap on the shoulder that would occur next.

It was him you could almost hear his name in your head, he looked so much like that small boy you just saw in the wood before. Could he be that same little boy? As you continued to watch she had agreed to travel together. Scenes changing once again you could see the two of them sitting on the ground in front of a fire. The boy was bandaging up her hand from what you could tell the injury wasn't major. As he held onto one of her hands you could see that he used the other hand to pull her closer to him. Allowing her to lean on him for support as she fell asleep.

"Shh go to sleep"

"Good night………"

"Good night Star."

The scene growing dimmer in front of you, you knew that it was about to change to what, you did not know. All you knew was that it would show you something more about your past. The darkness was soon light up by fire a nice warm fire in front of you again.

Lighting up the cave…. a cave, were you could see yourself and that boy again. You still could hear his name but you knew if you were patient enough you would be able to. You could see yourself wrapped in his arms, so close it might have been awkward if they could see you.

From what you gathered she had been injured by someone, although she didn't blame them it was clear to see that he did.

"…."

"Yes."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be."

"Promise"

"I Promise."

A promise those words sounded so familiar, was this the promise…

You could see that your other self was feeling better and deciding to take advantage of the nearby lake they decided to take a bath. Although she had placed a blind fold over his eyes you could tell he was still enjoying this. It appeared that you could hear someone passing by, she was worried and wished to leave but he simple told her not to worry. Before you could argue any further he placed a kiss on her lips, leaving you a little shocked….It was in that moment that the events that occurred after words started to play at in incredible speed.

You could see the clothing store incident, the fair along with the new group of people. You knew they seemed familiar and now you knew why. The small talent show, where you had sung a duet with a boy that looked just like…..

The events after that were unpleasant to watch. Learning about …… his plans to kill all humanity, learning that you were created by some lunatic that wanted to use you in some plan of his own.

The scenes started to slow down so you could see that there was a dark room, there you could see yourself sitting up on the bed. You had just woken up from a night mare waking the person next to you in the process.

"Star"

"……"

You immediately jumped on top of him hugging him as hard as you possibly could. Finally loosening your grip on him you laid your head down on his chest waiting for him to go back to sleep. You lifted yourself from his grip looking down on him now he looked so peacefully. You stroked his check with your hand and gave him a kiss to say "good bye".

The events that occurred after are what brought you to where you are now, separated from those you care for and alongside the man that caused you so much pain. Purposely blinding you, erasing your memories, and performing all those horrible experiments. The worst thing that you remembered was believing in his words, his words of being a family…..

Family, Sky….. He may not be your father but Sky. Sky is your brother. Along with the memories of your mother, you had finally remembered more of where you had come from before she had ever found you. Being separated as you ran for your life he protected you until the very end, giving you the chance to live a normal life. Sky…..

….Entering the tournament killing all those people you could feel all of it. Remembering every cut every gash, the only thing you wished you would never forget was how you felt. That sense of regret even with no memory reminded you that you are human that you can feel.

Finally finding each other after such events, reminding you of a promise he made to you. Remembering that warm feeling you would feel every time you were near him. The way he looked at you, the way he held you in his arms. The way he kissed you……… That was it in that moment when your lips touched his you knew you would never forget him…….

"..H..a..o.."

The pain had long since passes, lying there on the ground all you could feel was sadness. Having finally remembered all those memories only brought pain to your heart. But along with the pain you could remember all the happiness, all the laughs, all the love you shared with every one of them. Hao is someone very special to you, someone you were willing to give everything to. Someone you knew you could love forever, even if forever only lasted till the end of today.

Opening your eyes everything was blurry the only thing you could see clearly were the red flames around you. As your vision cleared you could finally see everything so clearly, the flames around you were growing wild with each passing second. Within the flames you could see the one person you knew you could never be apart from.

Right across from him was someone else someone you knew was the only living person you could call family. As they made there was closer to each other you could see the murderous intent in their eyes. Ignoring any pain you felt, you lifted yourself off the ground and made your way towards them. Running as fast as possible you barley made it in time to have both their attacks hit you. One coming from behind and one from right in front of you, closing your eyes to hide the tears that had begun to form, you could hear your name being called out in a panic.

"STAR"

You opened your eyes to find yourself face to face with your brother, the one who had protected you so many times and now you could do so for him. You spoke in a soft voice having so little strength, finally being able to say what you felt you needed to.

"I'm sorry but his family my brother and I would give my life for him just as I would for you."

You leaned forward wrapping your arms around his neck for support as all your strength left you for one last time. He lifted you up in his arms your body was to limp so cold, he could hardly believe what you had done for him. Protecting him the way you did was something he would never forget.

Looking down at you, he could see your face your beautiful face. Your eyes were just as beautiful as they had always been and always should be. The one thing he wished for you the one thing he could not give, Hao had done. Not caring what anyone else thought he lifted his head to look at Hao as he stood right across from him.

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

Okey dokey here it is. I just looks long because of all the flash backs . Im a little sick so staring at the computer screen is hurting my eyes so ill make this short. thanks......

Kannna  
2009-10-13 . chapter 18

I absolutely love this story! MORE PLEASE!

shadow-dog18  
2009-10-08 . chapter 18

I understood all of this, It was all to help her remember,also The end was sad but I did enjoy reading this chapter a lot, you did a great job in wighting it always.

xxdarkvampireangelxx  
2009-10-08 . chapter 18

absolutely awesome :):):)

.Eyes.00  
2009-10-04 . chapter 18

the story keeps getting more interesting :)  
is there going to be some kind of fight between Hao and her brother? is she going to have to decide between one of them?  
i just wish the chaoters were a bit longer :P i finish them too quickly.

GoddessPhoenix3173  
2009-10-04 . chapter 18

Yay updates! Wow, so much has happened lol, it was great to look back on everything =) Awesome chapter! Please update soon!^^

See ya later!^^

I do not own shaman king only my characters

* * *

Chapter 19

"We have to hurry Star is alone with Hao."

"Master Hao would never do anything to Star."

"I don't think that brother of hers will be as forgiving."

"Let's just hurry."

As the group made their way towards the beach they could see the smoke from the flames rising to the sky. Quickening their passé they could only count the seconds until they reached the shore. As they ran through the forest they had no doubt in their minds that you were Star, their Star. The same Star they shared so many laughs with, the one who was willing to leave behind what she knew to protect those she cared about.

Once they saw Hao going after you there was no doubt in their minds that you were that Star. Having bumped into Opacho on the way, did sort out a few things. Opacho had told them how Hao was going to give you not only your memories back but your sight as well. Telling the group of who that person was that took you away, each of them knew that if Hao was involved things weren't going to be easy. However knowing what they knew it was an easy choice to make, what kind of friends would they be if they weren't there when you retrieved your long lost memories.

Running past the trees each one taking them closer and closer to a fight they couldn't afford to lose. Each thinking back to their own memories of Star, from the very first time they meet within a fight that could be called an act of heroism.

**_"__Are you ok?": Star_**

**_"__I think so thanks for the help.": Manta_**

**_"__No, thank you.": Star_**

**_"__Are you ok?": Yoh_**

**_"__yes, why?": Star_**

**_"__Nothing you just look a little lost that's all.": Yoh_**

**_"__Well I am a little.": Star_**

**_"__Well that's ok we'll show you around if you want, as a thank you for helping out your friend.": Yoh_**

**_"__That's ok you don't have to do that.": Star_**

**_"__We want to, come on lets go.": Yoh_**

**_"__Did you really knock that guy out with just one kick.": Horohoro_**

**_"__yes.": Star_**

**_"__Wow that's awesome, I beat you could show Ren a trick or two… Right Ren": Horohoro_**

**_To the simple pleasures that a carnival can bring._**

**_"__Are you sure Star? You're the one who won not me.": Horohoro_**

**_"__I'm sure besides I already have a prize.": Star_**

**_"__How about we try our luck in the next stand?": Rio_**

**_Along with all the extras that come along with it._**

**_"__What is a talent show?": Star_**

**_"__Just a bunch of idiots making fools of themselves. Its rather embarrassing to say the least.": Ren_**

**_"__Oh come on Ren there not that bad, some of them are good.": Yoh_**

**_"__I seriously doubt it.": Ren_**

**_"__We'll just have to see for your selves": Yoh_**

**_That required your participation after one so called friend signs you up without even knowing._**

**_"__Ok so what are we going to do in 5 minutes.": Horohoro_**

**_"__There was another group in the show, what did they do?": Star_**

**_"__That's right there was another group in the show. They played in a band right.": Manta_**

**_"__Yeah, but does anyone actually know how to play an instrument.": Horohoro_**

**_"__How hard can it be.": Yoh_**

**_"__Why don't we finish that duet?": Yoh_**

**_"__Are you sure?": Star_**

**_"__Yeah after that I think the audience could use something a bit more mellow.": Yoh_**

**_"__Ok": Star_**

**_Opening her eyes to unknown truths…. that being the last time you see her._**

**_"__Why are you with Hao? I never thought you hated humans that much.": Manta_**

**_"__I don't hate humans, I just don't trust them.": Star_**

**_"__Trust?": Yoh_**

**_"__I've learned that you should keep your distance form humans if you want to survive.": Star_**

**_"__Survive? Not all humans are going to hurt you.": Manta_**

**_"__That's true but most of them….. don't have the kindest of intentions.": Star_**

**_"__So that's your reason for wanting to kill them all.": Ren_**

**_"__What… I don't want to kill them.": Star_**

**_"__Then why are you with Hao.": Horohoro_**

**_"__I don't understand..": Star_**

**_"__Hao wants to kill them all after he becomes Shaman King.": Anna_**

**_…__..What??....._**

**_Not knowing if what you said was the reason for her departure._**

**_"__But what if Star doesn't come back.": Opacho_**

**_"__Don't worry about that Opacho….": Hao_**

**_"__Hmmmm……": Opacho_**

**_"__Maybe you should worry, hell has no fury like a women scorned.": Anna_**

**_"__You think so….": Hao_**

**_"__What if Star wants to hurt Master Hao?": Opacho_**

**_"__Star would never hurt me.": Hao_**

**_"__The same could not be said for you.": Ren_**

**_"__Master Hao would never hurt Star, right master Hao": Opacho_**

**_"__Of course Opacho.": Hao_**

**_"__Yeah right you already lied to her once. If she's stupid enough to stay with you after that then she deserves to be hurt.": Anna_**

**_"__Anna ….": Yoh_**

**_"__I'm only stating the obvious.": Anna_**

**_"__Well then I suppose I won't make that mistake again…..hmmm …": Hao_**

**_"__Hmmm what spit it out already.": Horohoro_**

**_"__Looks like they moved faster than I anticipated.": Hao_**

**_"__Who would that be?": Ren_**

**_"__Let go Opacho.": Hao_**

**_Knowing she's gone along with not knowing if she'll be alright._**

**_"__Star she's gone.": Opacho_**

**_"__I know.": Hao_**

**_"__What, what do you mean Star's gone.?": Manta_**

**_"__What do you mean you know?": Horohoro_**

**_"__Took her long enough to realize, you're a jerk.": Anna_**

**_" __..hmph….": Hao_**

**_"__Master Hao, what's so funny?": Opacho_**

**_"__Nothing.": Hao_**

**_"__What about Star? Are we going to find her?": Opacho_**

**_"…__no…": Hao_**

**_"__What, why not?": Horohoro_**

**_"__She will come back on her own.": Hao_**

**_"__Master Hao, do you know where she is?": Opacho_**

**_"__No, don't worry she won't be gone long. After she learns what she needs to she'll come back.": Hao_**

**_"__What does she need to learn?": Manta_**

**_"__Where she came from, I'm sure they will treat her nicely.": Hao_**

**_"__They?": Ren_**

**_"…__mmm….": Yoh_**

**_"__Yoh ….": Manta_**

**_"__Did she leave because she wanted to or did they force her.": Yoh_**

**_"__I'm not quite sure.": Hao_**

**_"__What do you mean you don't know? I thought she was your queen": Horohoro_**

**_"__He is right one should always protect his queen.": Rio_**

**_"__One doesn't want to be too protective. Star will return when she is ready.": Hao_**

**_"__Master Hao.": Opacho_**

**_"__Don't worry she'll be fine, let's go Opacho.": Hao_**

**_"__Do you really think she'll be ok?": Manta_**

**_"__Let's hope so.": Yoh_**

**_Being able to find that friend after so long…._**

**_"__Star ! Is that you?"_**

**_"__How do you know my name?"_**

**_"__Manta there you are we've been looking everywhere for you."_**

**_"__What happen to you? Did you get lost cause you couldn't see over the big bushes?"_**

**_"__No I did not get lost."_**

**_"__Geez calm down it was only a joke."_**

**_"__I was watching Star."_**

**_"__Star!.... Where?"_**

**_"__No not that Star."_**

**_"__What do you mean?"_**

**_"__Hey look it is Star, right over there."_**

**_"__She's standing on the water."_**

**_"__What is she doing?"_**

**_"__Wait a second, that's not Star"_**

**_"__You just said it was."_**

**_"__Well yes that's her name but it's not the Star we know."_**

**_"__What are you talking about, she looks exactly the same down to the ….. What are those things covering her eyes?"_**

**_"__Would you listen to me."_**

**_"__Alright Manta got ahead."_**

**_"__She's not the Star we meet during the festival. I thought that too when I first saw her but she said she's never been to a festival or a talent show. And she doesn't even know who Hao is."_**

**_"__Well I guess she could be someone else, they say everyone was a twin out there."_**

**_"__You're one to talk."_**

**_"__He he"_**

**_"__Are these your friends?"_**

**_"__Aaaahhh…"_**

**_"__Oh well these are the friends I told you about. Guys this is Star."_**

**_"__It's nice to meet you."_**

**_"__You sure she's not the Star we know. They do look the same."_**

**_"__I believe I would remember meeting you."_**

**_"__I guess we should reintroduce our selves. I'm Yoh, this is Ren, Rio, Horo Horo, Joco and you've all ready meet Manta."_**

**_"__Hello my name is Star."_**

Finally finding what they had been searching for they ran towards Hao as he stood next to a guy that looked like Star's brother. As they came closer they could see that there was someone lying down on the sand right in front of him. Finally realizing who that was they all started in shock.

………**.Star…………..**

Blood was all over your brother's clothes as he looked down at you with tears leaking from his eyes. Both Hao and Sky stood next to each other as you lay on the ground motion less. It's amazing how things had changed in an instant, one minute you're remembering all you had lost and the next giving up your life for those you love. For the first time the air was still, no motion no sound could be heard from miles away. The only thing anyone could hear was the waves from the ocean coming in and out.

Realizing that they couldn't just leave you there, each one was thinking of what to do now. Of course they wouldn't be able to leave things the way they were. Revenge was clearly there only thoughts at the moment. Hao turned to look as Sky as he thought of what you would have wanted. Was revenge something you would condone or criticize? Hao considered your brothers words for a moment your wishes, he had given you back your memories, your sight but were those really your wishes or just his own. Whether they were his wishes or yours this wasn't something he was going to leave without someone getting burned.

Gathering the information he needed from Sky, Hao turned his back to the others and started walking away.

"Opacho stay here with Star."

Opacho had run past the other and approached Star, when she finally saw her she didn't quite understand what was happening. To her Star appeared to be sleeping. She could see a slight smile on her face along with a trail of dried up tears. Opacho took a seat right next to Star as she watched Hao disappear within a fiery blaze.

The rest of the guys finally reached where Star lay on the ground. None of them said a word as they simply watched you. You looked so peacefully almost as if you really were sleeping.

"Don't worry Star will wake up soon."

"Wake up??"

Yoh turned to look at Sky wondering what happened although he was sure it wasn't something he wanted to discuss. Finally taking his eyes off Star, Sky looked up to see the group that called them themselves your friends. Knowing what they were going to ask he started walking giving them some space from Opacho and the "sleeping" Star. Once they were a good distance away he turned to look at them waiting for them to ask the first question.

"What happened?"

"Star got in the way."

"So what you just attack your own sister."

"Of course not, we weren't aiming at her."

"We?"

"Yes , Hao and I were battling each other. When one of our attacks were about to make contact with each other Star came between us and received both attacks."

"You idiots why didn't you stop."

"There was no time to stop."

"Dam it."

"Where did Hao go?"

"I can only guess he wants revenge."

"Why didn't he roast you?"

"I believe he wants the main source for all of Stars grief."

"If it's not you then who?"

"Father."

"Father…."

"You mean that make believe father. You guys aren't even her real family."

"He may not be our father but I am her brother."

"If you're really her brother then why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Why did you let him take her away?"

"I did not know she would be returning to the lab. When she did reappear she had already lot's her memories. Telling her this man was not her father, that we weren't a real family would have devastated her."

"So just because it was convenient you went along with that guys plan."

"I did what was necessary to protect her."

"Protect her, she didn't need protecting she needed the truth."

"What would she have gained by knowing the truth? That all her memories were only figments of her imagination, that we were prisoners of that man, that we weren't really a family."

"Hmm… I guess telling her all those things wouldn't have helped."

"Yoh you can't be serious."

"It's not true."

"What?"

"You're her brother even if it's only the two of you that's all the family she needs."

Sky was surprised that these people, after spending so little time with Star could understand so much.

"We can't just stand around her waiting to see the fireworks. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To make sure Hao doesn't do anything that Star might regret."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Let's go."

Yoh starts running down the shore with no idea of what would happen next or where he was going. Suddenly stopping and looking back to the unmoving group all he could do was smile.

"Which way?"

"I'll show you."

They decided that Manta should stay with Opacho just in case she finally realized that Star wasn't sleeping. The group left the sea shore the nice tranquil place only to head towards what they knew was hell it's self. They could only guess the rage Hao was feeling. If there experience had tout them anything, it was that you didn't want to make Hao angry.

Finally reaching the so called home Sky lead them towards father's bed chamber. Only to discover that the room as on fire, the walls crumbling to the ground and two figures in the distance facing each other.

"It's your own fault, if you had finished the job last time we meet this wouldn't have happened."

"I won't be making that mistake again."

The flames grow higher and higher with each passing second. They guys couldn't get any closer in these circumstances all they could do for the moment was watch. Exchanging blows from one side to the other they couldn't believe that this father could keep up with Hao. They had all thought that by the time they made it in that Hao would be putting out the fire.

But the matter was that perhaps Hao was not fighting at his best letting this man play at his emotions. Causing him to lose focus, if Hao didn't regain his concentration things would be ending badly.

Father had managed to drive Hao back into a corner as his next attack came at full strength. Before anyone could do anything Sky had pushed past the flames now running straight towards Hao and his "father". Before his father's attack could hit Hao the attack hit him straight through the heart.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure Star has someone to protect her."

"Star?"

Sky's blood was now running down the wound in his chest, as his motionless body slid down to the floor.

"Guess I couldn't keep my promise, I'm sorry Star."

He was dead if Star were here to see this it would have meant the end of this man. The guys watched as Sky's dead body lay on the ground just like Stars, unmoving and unchanging. This only caused there haltered to grow even further for this man. The flames didn't matter anymore they pushed past them at full force ready to fight.

* * *

At the shore Manta couldn't help but feel sorry, if they hadn't been so afraid of Star they might have made it here in time. Thinking that she wasn't the same person they once know only caused them to fell not only guilt but fear as well. How different was this person, was she anything like Star? Star where was she now? After hearing Opacho's explanation he felt so sorry how could he of doubted her not realizing it was her. However now it was too late.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't worry Star just needs her rest. Master Hao said so."

"Huh…What did Hao say?"

"Master Hao said Star would need her strength after her memories came back. She would be alright after a nice nap."

"Nap…but…."

"Master Ha……"

Before Opacho could finish her sentence she was startled by Star, she was sitting up on the group as a loud scream escaped her lungs.

"Star yay"

Oapcho lunged forwards hugging Star but Star didn't seem to notice. Your hands were covering her face as you struggled to catch your breath. Manta looked at you with sheer joy in his eyes. You had just come back to life in what seemed like an instant, he knew that everyone else would have that same look of joy in their eyes. After a moment you finally removed your hand from your face to display the look of horror that your eyes held. Manta was confused why would you look so horrified, you had just come back. You should be feeling the same amount of joy he was. However it was plan to see in the expression on your face that you weren't happy you were scared but of what he did not know.

"Where's Sky? I need to see him."

"Sky, he took the other to your father's hiding out."

"What…I have to go."

"Star you just came back you can't just run after them, it's too dangerous."

"Take care of Opacho."

Manta tried to protest but before he could get in a single word out you had vanished right before his eyes. Opacho who was still holding onto you in a tight embrace fell forward onto the sand, not understanding what had just occurred.

* * *

Their fight against Star's "father" was not going well, who would have thought that the man sitting in that wheel chair being pushed around by his children would be able to inflict such damage. Sky was the first to fall. No one would have ever guessed that he would risk his life to save Hao, but he did. Hao hadn't moved still in shock from the actions that Sky had taken, he could only stare at the scene unfolded before him.

As the guys leaped forward in an effort to make a combined attack, it was for nothing "father" was easily able to deflect each and every one of their attacks. They all fell from the sky, one by one ironically they all landed in close proximity with Hao and Sky. "Father's" strength had proven too much for the group and now there was little they could do. If the situation was any different there's no doubt that Hao would of taken care of this man in no time at all however things being what they were Hao was the last person in the right state of mind to fight. Having only minutes ago lost the women he had declared his future queen, it was easy to see the effect of her death on him.

"Well children I believe this is the end, seeing as how my own children have been taken from me, I will just have to start over again. It won't be easy I can assure you, finding two strong shaman siblings like them are a rare find. But I'm sure I'll be able to snatch them away from their loving home just like I did these two.

It's a shame really Star and Sky had shown sure promise, such devotion, and such loyalty. My best creations. Alas I hope you enjoy your trip to the afterlife."

"Father" readied his attack in a mire second it was launched forward towards he group, with no strength all they could do was watch as his attack came close and closer. Closing their eyes to receive the blast they suddenly felt a strong breeze fly past them. It was strange that they only felt the breeze come from his attack but why couldn't they feel any pain. They all slowly opened there eyes to see that no damage had occurred, not understanding why they all looked toward their comrades hoping one of them would have an answer. However as they all looked around all they would see were there confused expressions.

As the dust settled a new figure could be seen kneeling on the floor in front of them all. They all looked ahead tying to discover they identity of that person. When they had a clear view of what had occurred they could all see you clearly, even after just leaving your motion less body it was clear to them that this was you. The same joy Manta had felt when he saw you rise could be seen throughout all their faces.

You didn't turn your head to look at any of them, the only one you were looking at was the one you held in your arms. Your head was down to conceal him from anyone and everyone, as tears rolled down your face. Soft sods could be heard coming from your still body.

"Star how good of you to join us, I knew you would come back. You always do."

You didn't respond all you could do was hold your brother tightly in your arms. You lifted your head up slowly to look at the man who dared to call himself your father. However you knew better now he was no father of yours, only a fake someone who had ripped you and your brother out of your mothers loving arms to bringing you to his hell. Looking at him you couldn't contain your hatred for this man, he had done nothing but bring you pain and suffering. And now he had taken away the only real family you had, this was going to end. It had to.

You could sense the joy coming from the guys behind you, you could also sense something else. You looked over your shoulder to see a Hao, he looked somewhat confused even with all his knowledge seeing you right in front of his eyes was worth more than anything in the world.

"Don't tell me your not coming home, do you really think you stand a chance against me. My dear little girl, in case you've forgotten you can't kill me."

"I know I can't."

Knowing full well what that man said was true you needed to find another way to rid the world of him. You laid your brother back down on the ground again, taking one last look at him. He looked so peaceful you couldn't help but smile. You leaned down placing a small kiss on his forehead one last time.

You slowly rose to your feet allowing the wind to brush against your skin as it swirled around you. In the blink of an eye a large bird was hovering behind you glowing and ready for anything. You leaped forward towards your father, as you approached he throw a few attacks your way but you simply dodged them all with ease as you came closer and closer to him. You were appearing before him at raping speed when suddenly you vanished from his view. You reappeared behind him before he could move you grabbed him as tightly as you could. His strength was greater than you remembered, you used the swirling wind around you to control him. Binding him so that he would be immobile enough to finish.

You looked down at the others with gentle eyes, they had risked their lives for you shown you that their friendship was something worth remembering. Your eyes finally found who you had been searching for.

"I need to ask for one last request….. Kill me"

"What?"

"Please I need you to kill me, I can't hold him forever."

"Absolute not."

…**.i know that it's difficult but please… this is the way it has to be…..**

"She can't be serious"

"Hao, you would never do that right."

Hao's expression was mixed between hatred, anger, joy, and guilt. He knew that your words were spoken with conviction if he didn't kill you then this monstrous man would continue to bring pain and suffering to others. These were the types of people he had always hated these were the people he was trying to rid the world of. But now killing him would mean killing you as well, how would he be able to handle such a thing. Killing you the women he had shared so much with….. the women he loved.

Hao didn't respond to any of their questions keeping his gaze strictly on you. Noting could tear him away from you, your face, your hair, your eyes your beautiful eyes. This would be the last time he would ever witnessed there shine.

The spirit of fire suddenly appeared beside Hao as a rapid rage of flames started to appear beneath you.

"Hao, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stop…"

Hao didn't turn to look at them, his eyes were on you always on you.

You didn't scream the pain from the flames was nothing compared to long and pain filled life you had endured. But not everything was filled with pain, there were moments that brought you more happiness that you could ever imagine. Finding a loving mother and brother to protect you, finding good friends to share laughs with.

Finding a love that would last for all eternity.

…**. I'll wait for you……**

"…..Thank y..o..u……"

The flames consumed you and the man called father until there was nothing left but ash……

As the guys started at the sight in front of them they didn't know what to think. Hao had just killed you, but you had asked him to. Was this really the best thing? They weren't sure if this was the end or the beginning of your friendship but whenever they would think of you it would always be with a smile on their faces.

No one knew when Hao had left but the screams of pain that resonated from the spirit of fire could be heard from miles around.


	20. Chapter 20The End

Okey dokey so this is it the last chapter of Sleeping Fire, i know it took a while to finish but its here. I edited a bit rushed so if i have too many mistakes im sorry and i know that some parts are a little OOC but bare with me. There are a few spoilers if you haven't read the new ending to Shaman King so be warned, although i do change a few things. I would like to thank my constant reviewers who have waited patiently for my lasy ass to get to work. Thank you, if it wasnt for you this story would of never been finished. ^-^

.Eyes.00  
2009-10-16 . chapter 19

Is this really the end of the story? Is Star really dead?  
The last sentence was really sad, poor Hao.  
Please update soon.

GoddessPhoenix3173  
2009-10-15 . chapter 19

Yay updates! What the hell?! Star?! She can't be dead! T.T Please update soon! Please don't let her actually be gone . Awesome chapter!

See ya later!^^

shadow-dog18  
2009-10-15 . chapter 19

omg that was so sad it made me cry, but anyways awesome chapter just so sad, the ending to this chapter was so great to read.

Kannna  
2009-10-14 . chapter 19

OH MY GOD! NO Star!

I do not own Shaman King only my own characters.... 3rd Person POV.

* * *

Chapter 20

The days passed each and every one of them holding the same shine as the one before. The sun had never been so bright, the sky had never been so clear. And the wind, the wind had never once blown the way it had before.

With each passing day things returned to normal as if Star, her brother and that man called father had never even existed. But to Yoh and his friends they had, Star was someone they would never forget and neither could Hao. The changes in Hao could not been seen by those who did not know of them, on the outside he appeared to be the same human hating shaman he always was. But to his followers and to Yoh and his friends the pain within his heart was clear.

Yoh tried to approach Hao, tired to talk to him about what had happened but Hao simply dismissed him. Stating that nothing was wrong. The next fight would come and then the next, time and time again Hao would waste no time in exterminating his opponents. Recalling the flames that had once burned his beloved Star, to do the same over and over again. Burning everything and everyone that got in his way.

It was almost the end, the last round of the tournament would be held tomorrow, everything would be finished he would become Shaman King and rid the world of these useless humans. But was that really what he wanted, for so long all he could ever think about was making humans suffer for what they had done. Now all he could think about was her, and the last words she spoke.

…..I'll wait for you….

Would she really wait for him? If she was willing to stay with him, why hadn't she? Why did her spirit not remain on earth with him? Why did she have to leave him alone? Sitting on the sand staring out to the ocean he couldn't help but think, why.

"You should get back to camp, you'll catch a cold out here."

"I don't need advice coming from you."

"No I suppose not…. You know you really shouldn't be talking to me."

"And why is that?"

"People might start to talk."

"I stopped caring what people thought a long time ago."

"I'm only telling you what will happen, if you let it bother you that's something else."

"Bother me, I doubt I would even think about it."

"I doubt that, you're thinking it now."

"Always so confusing."

"That's the way you're making things."

"Me, you keep making these pointless conversations based on nothing."

"I'm only stating what's already on your mind."

"If you're only stating what's on my mind, why can't you say something I would want to hear?"

"That wouldn't be real."

"And this is."

"No but it makes it seem if only for a second real. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who's….."

"Dead, I've already told you I knew what I was doing, and if I recall I asked you to kill me. You shouldn't feel responsible."

"That doesn't make the pain go away."

"Neither dose talking to someone that isn't real."

"……I'd rather talk to the real you…"

"I'm sure I'd love to as well."

"Then why can't I."

"Hao…. I don't have an answer for that."

"You said you would wait for me…"

"I'm sure I am somewhere."

"Why couldn't you wait for me here, on earth? Somewhere I could find you, why didn't you wait…."

"I can't answer that, I know as much as you know that is all. Nothing more, nothing less."

As Hao continued to argue on the sea shore, light footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Yoh you've already tired talking to him, why do we have to get involved."

"Come on guys, this can't be easy for him."

"Of course it isn't easy but if he doesn't want to talk about it, we can't just force a little group therapy on him and hope he doesn't take it the wrong way."

"That would not be the wisest of plans, Hao will probably flambé us before we even get a single word out."

"I really don't see why we have to do anything."

"If someone I loved died I'd like to think I could count on someone to be there."

"……"

Yoh and the guys finally made their way towards the shore from the distance they could see Hao sitting on the sand looking out onto the ocean. As the waves came in and out, just like they had on that day. While they got closer and closer they could hear Hao's voice, it seemed as if he was having a conversation with someone. But he was alone could there really be someone there without them seeing anything.

"Who the hell is he talking to?"

"Maybe we do need to have a therapy session."

"Shhh…. Don't interrupt Master Hao."

"Opacho!"

"Shh…."

Opacho lead the group towards a few trees that would conceal them from Hao's view. Once they reached the trees they could see all of Hao's followers behind the trees as well. It appeared that they were all watching him from a distance.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Shh….."

"This can't be normal."

"You can't interrupt Master Hao right now."

"Huh, why not?"

"He's talking with her right now."

"Her, who's her?"

"Don't be an idiot, that girl."

"Star??"

"Yeah, her."

"But she's dead, is he talking with her spirit."

"No."

"I don't get it."

"He thinks he's talking with her, he must be going insane."

"Don't talk about Master Hao like that, he's not crazy."

"He's talking to himself, and he thinks he's talking to a dead girl. What would you call that?"

"Love."

"He can't let go can he, he's willing to talk to some figment of his imagination as long as he can see her."

"Yup he's crazy."

"He knows it's not real, right?"

"He knows."

"Well that's good."

"No that's the problem."

"I'm confused."

"It's not real, to him this is worse than not begin able to talk to her."

"If it's all in his head can't he just stop talking to it?"

"I don't think he can. Even if he were to stop talking to it that image, that ghost of hers will continue to appear before him."

"Why doesn't he just stop thinking about her?"

"I don't think he can. For so long all he's ever thought about was becoming shaman king but even after meeting her, spending such little time with her….."

"He's change was obvious, all he could ever think about was her."

"When Star was gone, when she was stolen away by that man Master Hao did the same thing. He would pretend to talk to her."

"He would simply share a few thoughts he was having and that would be all."

"A few thoughts, he thinks he's talking to a dead girl even before now that's not normal."

"Now it's worse that before."

"Worse what do you mean?"

"Before he would simple say things like Good Moring, Good Night, Well see each other soon. But now he's having whole conversations talking as if she's really there."

"We have to do something."

"We ,what can we do?"

"We can tell him to snap out of it."

"I don't think that will work."

As Yoh and the guys were planning on what to do with Hao's problem, Hao was pretending he couldn't hear them, as they all stood only a few miles away. If they had been a little more concerned about keeping quiet, Hao wouldn't have noticed them in the first 5 seconds.

"Do they really think that will work?"

"There only trying to help."

"It's insulting."

"I told you to stop talking to me."

"I don't care what they think."

"Then why do you look so relived…….. No I guess it's just my imagination or yours."

"I've had enough for today."

"Alright, good luck tomorrow."

"I don't need luck."

"I know. Good night Hao.."

"……"

As the image of Star vanished before him, he lifted himself off the ground and started making his way back to camp. Hao didn't bother telling his followers he was leaving they would eventually figure that out on their own. Walking past them Hao could hear their ridiculous plans to prevent his conversations with Star. He found it rather funny that they would be working together to help him. He didn't waste his time thinking of that any longer only continued his slow and steady pace to their temporary "home". When Yoh and company hand finally devised a plan they looked over to where Hao had been sitting to discover that he was already gone.

"Dam it!"

"This was a complete waste of time."

"Master Hao's gone."

"He probably went home."

"I think that's a great idea, let's go."

Having been left in the dust they all made it back to their own respectful homes, to gather some much needed rest for the battle ahead tomorrow. Yoh laid awake that night thinking of what they could have done, what they didn't do and what Hao was feeling at that moment. Hao wasn't a fool he probably knew what they were planning before they did. Leaving before they could act was his way of saying he wasn't interested. Yoh turned his head to stare out the window but when he did he discovered an unexpected guest.

"Hao…"

"Good evening Yoh."

"….. what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really."

"Ohh.."

"You should get some rest."

"We both should."

"I'm fine."

"I know you are."

Time went on neither saying a word simple waiting for a conversation that Hao would rather avoid. But he knew by coming here it would be inevitable. Yoh knew that Hao would rather avoid this conversation as much as possible but with Hao being right there, there was no better opportunity.

"How did you and Star meet?"

Of all the things to ask why would he choose something so simple, so mundane, something that seemed like so long ago? Hao hadn't thought about the day he meet Star in so long. It really had been years. Hao could only give out a slight chuckle at his brother's question. Yoh couldn't take his eyes off the ceiling but when he heard Hao chuckling he couldn't help but turn his head towards him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I first meet Star many years ago. I doubt she even remembers meeting me then but I remember her."

"What happened?"

"Her mother and she had just been attacked by the people in the village. They thought Star was a demon and they wanted to drive them away. Star's mother died while protecting her. Star was running away while a group tried to chase her, before they could reach her I intervened. After that I found her asleep on the ground. We shared a fire for the night. I remember giving her my pancho, I can't believe she kept it all these years."

Hao couldn't help but laugh at the memory of their second meeting. Having run into her the same exact way. Star haven fallen asleep under a tree only brought a smile to his face.

"How do you know she kept it?"

"It was only a coincidence that I meet Star again. Opacho had misplaced my pancho and found Star's. When Opacho told me where she found it I knew it was her. Finding it next to a sleeping girl was exactly how we meet our first time."

"That is lucky."

"Not much from the looks of it."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was it. She was the one you wanted to be with."

"Having second thoughts on your choice?"

"He he….. If Anna heard that, I don't even want to think about what she would do."

"Hmm…. I not know. I don't remember when it happened all I know is it did. I can remember the expression on her face when she saw that poncho. The same one she kept for so long. I could see the smile it brought to her face when she remembered that moment. It wasn't just one thing that I fell in love with it was everything about her.

In a way she was everything I wasn't. She didn't judge others the way they judged her. She showed them mercy, kindness even if she would receive nothing in exchange. She learned to accept the things she could not change."

"Wasn't that a good thing?"

"She didn't need to accept it and neither do I. I will eliminate all the obstacles that get in my way. This world is being ruined by humans and I will correct those errors."

"Is that really something Star would have wanted?"

"The last time I followed what Star wanted I killed her."

"….." **…you don't have to blame yourself…..**

"Good night Yoh."

"Good night Hao."

Hao left as swiftly as he had arrived. Yoh couldn't help but feel that his talk with Hao did nothing but make things worse. All Hao would be thinking of now would be revenge against the entire world or was it just against himself. He was the one who followed Star's wishes, he killed her there was no denying that fact.

Yoh turned his head to stare at the ceiling one more time. Allowing the thoughts of today to wash over him. Tomorrow would be another day, tomorrow would be the end of everything.

After the others had forfeited the tournament, Hao was declared Shaman King. Hao was lead to the king's sanctuary to unite with the king of spirits. Yoh and his friends knew that they had to reach the sanctuary before Hao awakened, although that was easier said than done. There were so many obstacles that got in the way. Fighting each and every step of the way Yoh and the guys finally made their way in however not everything went as planned.

Yoh watched as each and every single one of his friends went down. Hao was just too powerful for them to overcome. As the flames reached Yoh everything went dark, it was the end of that battle. When Yoh opened his eyes again he realized he was no longer alive that he was within the Great Spirit. As Hao appeared before Yoh they started to talk about what he would do next.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"I want to kill all those worthless humans of course."

"Looks like you didn't change your mind."

"Won't you try to stop me?"

"You know I don't like humans that much either."

As they continued to discuss the future Yoh and Hao would never see eye to eye in that matter. Hao dismissed Yoh informing him that he should leave but to Hao's surprise he didn't. Not only that but he had gathered some new uninvited guest. Yoh and his friends had gained the shaman king's power. The fighting started soon after neither side holding back. The five friends were left stunned by the Shaman Kings great over soul, it was something they had never imagined. The sheer size of it was incredible.

Once Hao had showed them his power they did not hesitate they only fought with everything they had. One blow after another each side showing no signs of giving up. As Hao unleashed a black hole it appeared to hold no power against their will.

"No Yoh's right"

"The real value of shaman's is the power of their minds."

"Attack us as much as want, but you won't beat us."

"As long as we keep believing well get stronger."

"Everything will work out!!"

Throughout all the chaos all the fighting, a train appeared before them with a familiar face holding out his hand. Manta had arrived to save the day, a one in a million chance to be sure. Holding out his hand Yoh reached for Manta's, as each of them connected to each other. As the train continued on they soon realized that Manta was not the only familiar face.

So many others had come a long way to help out. Face after face there was no doubts in their hearts, they were here on a mission and nothing was going to turn them away not even the Shaman King. Even after becoming shaman king Hao was not content with how things had turned out and having uninvited guest just made things worse.

Friend after friend one after another the endless train wouldn't stop so many had come a long way to help the new shaman king. In the mist of such commotion Hao was forced to dissolve his over soul and after so many years Hao was face to face with a long lost friend.

"Ohachiyo?!.... Where have you been up 'til now? I couldn't find you no matter how hard I tried."

"I was with your mother. The women you've been trying to find for the last 1000 years."

As they kept talking about his mother, Hao couldn't believe what they were saying. Was his mother really there, right next to him this whole time without realizing it? Having Anna confirm that he could no longer read minds was another shocking blow. Although it wasn't just a shock for him, the other were just as surprised.

It was over and he knew it, he had lost this fight not against their will but against their hearts. Hao still couldn't believe what had just accord after so many years of bearing such anger such hatred it was gone. So why did he still feel a slight pain in his heart.

"Master Hao….."

"It's been a long time. You want to see her, don't you?"

"Mother….."

Was it really her? After so many years it was hard to tell. Was this really his mother, but no he would never forget her….never. Even after having lost all his anger and hatred he still couldn't get those fitly images out of his head. The thoughts of the last time he saw her.

"You don't need to think of such things now."

Hao couldn't hear her all he could hear were the memories of the past tormenting him. Over and over again the screams of this mothers last moments were all he could hear all he could see.

"Dam it, after all this work is he really going to let those memories ruin everything."

Hao had his eyes closed trying desperately to drive such thoughts away. That was the past here in this moment his mother was right beside him. So why would the pain in his heart not disappear.

As those thoughts continued to engulf him a small wind started to stir in the distance. As everyone turned to see what it was, they were shocked to see a bird a rather large bird flying their direction. As the wind approached the wind stirred as it made its way to Hao. Flapping its enormous wings the wind seemed to blow away all of Hao's thoughts, all of those horrible memories were gone in an instant. Opening his eyes he saw before him two sights he thought he would never see again. His mother, she was there as lovely as she had always been and that bird. That now small bird he would recognize anywhere.

"Hey isn't that bird…."

"Yeah it is, that's Star's guardian ghost."

"Star…oh I had almost forgotten. She had asked me to tell you she would be a little late."

"What?"

"Star, she's a lovely girl. She will be a wonderful daughter in law."

"Daughter-in –law??"

"Star… you saw her? How?"

"She was with me, she was keeping me company while we waited for you."

"She was waiting for me?"

"Of course she did make a promise didn't she."

"So Star's here right."

"She just needed some time."

"Time for what?"

"To say good bye."

"Good bye?? To who?"

"Her brother, not truly a good bye just a small farewell…… Now, as the king the first thing you should do is love your people."

That moment was worth more to Hao than anything in the world, being able to hold his mother again was something he had only dreamed about. There was just one thing missing.

"I think she's here."

The small bird that had been beside Hao was now traveling in a new direction. It appeared as if nothing was there but then suddenly a hand could be seen. The small bird landing on the hand, while another petted it on the head. As he looked onward the figure started to become visible to the rest. It was her Star.

As beautiful as the day they first meet, here long flowing black hair behind her with her dark violet orbs concentrating on the small bird in her hand. She wore the same outfit Hao had given her so long ago, a beautiful white kimono with a light purple obi. The bird chirped at her touch it was only the second time in his life that Hao was without words.

"Even something so small can be beautiful. I think it's called love."

"Star!!"

"Sorry I'm late."

Hao didn't say a word only continued to stare at her, his eyes never leaving her. Looking at her now was as if nothing had happened, it seemed to be a wonderful dream that he wished would never end.

"Are you alright?"

"Hao…"

He didn't answer all he could do was come closer to where she was. With each and every step the light in his eyes intensified. That pain, the very same one he felt in his heart was disappearing with every single step.

Suddenly Star was gone from his sight, his eyes widened in shock. The thought of having lost her started to form in his head. When suddenly he felt himself being embarrassed in a hold that would never brake. He looked down to see her, Star was the one holding him this time. After a moment of shock he realized what he needed to do, lifting his own arms to surround her and this time he would not let go.

As he held her in his arms Hao started to hear her voice, a small whisper but as she continued on her voices resonated through the crowd.

"Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart

I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when You tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go, I let go

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms I'm home

I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through Your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried

All the times I've needed You  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to Your every word  
Don't ever let me go, don't let go

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home  
I'm wrapped in Your arms

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home"

"Yay that was beautiful Star."

"I'm so happy for you Ni-chan"

"Ni-…"

"Victory is ours."

"Don't get carried away."

Hao turned to look at the spectators that had gathered around them. Star lifted her head to look at the crowd, with warm loving eyes. There was no better moment that this, she had never been happier. Even with Hao's words she knew now that he wouldn't do it, in this moment he was happy and he wouldn't risk that. All the sadness the hatred they had experienced where nothing compared with the joy and love that they shared.

Star couldn't help but reach up and kiss Hao as he spoke of awaiting days. He would be busy enough with his queen that destroying all of humanity would pale in comparison. The sight of Star giving Hao a kiss was the last thing their friends saw as they disappeared.

"We'll see each other again soon, Promise."

* * *

Epilogue…….

"What do you think you're doing with my child?"

"Nothing in particular."

Star was squeezing the life out of Hana as Anna was gave her a cold stare. Old friends had gathered to do nothing in particular, just hanging out like old times. Hao and Star had stopped by Yoh and Anna's place at the same time the rest of their friends had. It had been some years since they had all been together.

"Isn't it about time you had your own child? Instead of taking mine."

"I'm not quite ready for that."

"You'd make a great mom Star."

"Thank you put it's not that."

"Then what."

"I'm not ready to share."

"Share??"

"I'd like to have Hao all to myself for a bit longer."

"That might prove to be a problem."

"Huh?? And whys that."

Star leaned her head back to look at Hao who was sitting right behind her. As she leaned her body closer to his, Hao wrapped his arms around Star. Letting one of his hands rest on her stomach. With that action Star understood what Hao was trying to tell her.

"That's unexpected."

"What??"

"What's unexpected?"

"She's pregnant"

"She is!!"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"She just found out, I don't think she known's the sex yet."

"Well, actually…"

"You know."

"Of course, I 'm the Shaman King along with being the father."

"I guess having to share won't be that bad, if it's just the three of us."

"Four."

"What?"

"The four of us."

"Their twins?!"

"Awesome do you think it will be boys like Yoh and Hao or maybe girls?"

"Both."

"Both??"

"A boy and a girl."

"I guess I need to start thinking of names."

Hao tightened his grip around Star resting his head on her shoulder, as his lips were so close to her ear she could almost feel them.

"All my love belongs to you and to you alone."

"I guess I won't be the only one who needs to learn how to share."

"I guess not"

"I love you, Hao."

"I love you, Star."

As the rest of the group continued to think up names for the two newest additions to the family. Hao and Star paid no attention to them as they shared one of their routine kisses. Hao couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he kissed her. For all the lives his lived all the years he's experienced, these had to be the most treasured ones. The years to come along with Star and his new family would be the best years of his life and nothing could take that away.

The End

* * *

That's all folks the end of Sleeping Fire i hoped you enjoyed the story and i look forward to any comments you might have. If you like my writing and would like to continued reading more. I am currently working on two stories Fallen (Kuroshitsuji/SebastainxOC) and Hunters(Vampire Knight/ZeroxOC). Thanks for sticking with it for so long, i know it was a long journey but its over now. If you would like to discuss anything send me a note here or on my livejournal.

Thank You ^-^


End file.
